Beautiful Catastrophe
by dxdxhx
Summary: What if a second chance at left you with amazing powers? What if you fell in love with the man you hated? What if everytime you touched the man you loved you put his life in danger? What if forever wasn't an option? Welcome to the life of Bella Swan. ExB
1. You Repulse Me

**Hey everyone! I've been playing around with this story in my head for quite awhile and my friend Joss helped me sort through the kinks, she also picked out the title.**

**Oh and she beta'd! **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

**Prologue:**

_June, 2010._

"_Bella! Hurry your ass up! We're leaving in five minutes." _Alice's mental messaged rang through my head. I sent back an eye roll telepathically.

I grabbed the blue sheets off of my bed and started to throw them into one of my duffel bags while using my mind to pack all of my shoes. I tugged on the bottom sheet a little too hard and knocked the mattress off of the bed frame. There, lying between the mattress and the metal springs was a journal I didn't recognize. It said 'My Love' on the front, in my handwriting. I flipped open the front cover in utter surprise and curiosity.

I scanned the entire journal, trying to get the gist of the thing. It started with a disastrous first date, and then started telling of a secret romance not just any romance but my secret romance and how I had fallen in love with this man. All the entries were dated starting just after my eighteenth birthday and ending a few months ago.

I flipped to the end and read about how in love I was with him, how my heart ached every time I was away from him, and how I never wanted to live a day without him. And then, it just stops, there's nothing after that.

Why can't I remember my first love? Why does my heart ache and scream out in agony while I'm reading this? Why does my mind come up blank when I try to remember any of this? And how in the hell was I in love with him?

_Edward Cullen._

I sprinted down stairs with the journal in my grasp. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why don't I remember? Why can't I remember any of this?" I waved the little black journal frantically in the air. My friends stared at me as I felt Rosalie diving into my thoughts and memories, giving me a look of pity.

Rose shifted her glance around to the others, and they nodded in approval before she spoke. "You told me you wanted to forget him. You wanted it to be like he never existed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_August, 2009._

I took a deep breath as I walked up to Forks High; the first day of my senior year. _Just one more year and I would be done with this place. I'm so sick of all the drama and bullshit that high school brings. Not to mention all the homework and lectures that comes with it,_ I thought to myself with relief. I kept my hood up as I walked towards the doors even though the rain had stopped an hour ago. The dark gray clouds were rolling away to reveal a bright blue sky.

The 'it' crowd surrounded Cullen's shiny silver Volvo, all of them pretending that what one of the jocks said was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

_Idiots, all of them._

Yeah, that's right, Forks High school, home to a maximum of three hundred students, had the ever-so clichéd 'it' crowd. Complete with the jocks and cheerleaders who liked to party and fuck on the weekends. All of them thought they were invincible, thought they ruled the school and that everyone was beneath them. Pshh, yeah…

I stepped in a slick puddle and felt gravity start to take its course. I squinted my eyes tightly and focused as I stared at the blue watch on my wrist. "Stop," I commanded and finally time froze around me.

I steadied myself and stood up straight. I looked to my left and saw a group of skaters looking at Bryan Adams, a senior skater. I laughed at the stationary expression of determination on his face. Beside them were the quiet nerds with their heads in their books; one kid was in the process of turning the page. Not too far in the distance was a redheaded girl who stared longingly at the biggest douche bag in school.

Edward Cullen.

Yes, you heard me right. Edward Cullen. I am actually capable of thinking his name and not swooning and drooling, unlike every other girl in this school.

Speaking of him, I turned my attention towards him and walked over to his group. They were all laughing, but since they were all frozen in time they looked like total and complete idiots. Their noses scrunched, mouths hanging wide open while they clinched their guts. I laughed silently at what I was about to do.

I grabbed the water bottle from a cheerleader's hand, unscrewed the cap and sniffed. Ugh, vodka. I then poured the vodka over top of Cullen's head; the clear liquid ran through his bronze hair, over his face and onto his shirt. I made sure to leave a little vodka in the bottle and dumped the remainder of it onto his crotch. I placed the bottle back into the cheerleader's hand and positioned her arm so it looked as if she'd dumped it on him.

Yes, I realize that this little unexplainable incident could cause some unwanted attention, but who's going to suspect me? I'm the police chief's daughter, the quiet mousey girl who always had her head in a book, the straight 'A' student, the teacher's pet. Exactly. No one is going to suspect me for anything. And, that my friends, is the beauty of all of this.

I stared at Cullen and laughed to myself for what seemed like hours. Finally, I got my fill and walked back to the puddle where I stood before I had stopped the world. I put my hood back up, eyes looking at my muddy Converse.

I looked back at my watch, the time still reading 8:35 A.M. "Resume," I quietly chanted.

All at once, my classmates came back to life. Bryan landed his skateboard jump, or whatever the hell they call them these days, the redhead huffed and returned her attention back to her book. And Cullen, well he stood there in shock wondering, 'What the fuck just happened!?'. He started to yell at the cheerleader who held the bottle. Jessica, I think was her name. She stood there with a cherry red face, something that I'm always plagued with, and vehemently apologized. He asked around for something to clean up with. Girls around him gladly took off their shirts and offered them up as towels, by doing so revealing their perfect slim, tanned, and pierced bellies. Sluts.

He took the "towels" and wiped himself off and looked up at me. "What are you looking at?" he muttered under his breath clearly not aware of the fact that I could hear the gurgling of a stream three point eight miles away. "Fucking freak."

I snorted. He didn't know the half of it.

I kept on my way to the front doors and acted like a normal person as I pulled open the doors with my hands. I was trying to break the summer habit of using my abnormal powers. What could I say? A summer of not having to hide my secret had manifested the powers to three times stronger than they were the previous year. Not being able to use them constantly to help with tedious tasks was going to be fucking hard. It was like biting your nails or sucking your finger or even smoking; a bad habit you had to break.

I headed towards my first period classroom, advanced placement English. I sat down in the front row knowing that I needed to pay attention or things might start happening if I get a little too bored or distracted. I'd have to lay low until I regained full control of my powers. It was a task that seemed nearly impossible at the moment.

I pulled out a notepad and a metallic blue gel-pen and started doodling random objects and shapes that eventually turned into a pair of beady eyes with a painfully crooked nose and thin lips staring up at me. I shuddered and quickly tore out the page and crumpled it up. I looked around the room; I could hear Mr. Robinson in the teachers' lounge talking to Miss Davis about the poor quality of the coffee so I knew I was safe.

One little trick wouldn't do any harm. I focused on the tiny wad of paper and pictured it flying to the trashcan. I flicked my fingers and it did as I commanded. The paper landed at the bottom of the steel can with a tiny thud.

I hadn't had my fill of magic yet. In my mind I envisioned it burning to ashes completely getting rid of the haunting image. I opened my eyes and saw smoke rising to the ceiling.

Just then I heard the doorknob twist and Edward Cullen walked in sporting a new shirt and wet hair with Victoria Evers and Tanya Denali attached to his hips. Shit! I blew out a tiny gust of air out of my lips and even though the smoke immediately dissipated, the smell still hung in the air.

He smirked at me. "Blazing it up before first period Swan? How very risqué of you."

"You're the one who reeks of cheap vodka and sex, Cullen." I spat his name as I opened my worn out copy of _'Pride and Prejudice'_ and flipped to the dog-eared page, satisfied that I had shut him the hell up.

I checked my watch, almost ten minutes until class would start. I'd be damned if I had to sit here and listen to Cullen sucking face with the two biggest skanks on the face of the earth for ten minutes.

One more trick and I swore I'd be done for the rest of the school day, well maybe. I focused on the wall-clock. "Fast forward," I whispered. I watched in amusement as my classmates filed in at the speed of light. Gossip-y girls' mouths moved even faster than I thought possible, and Edward, unbelievably made his way around to every girl in the classroom.

I'd always wondered what it was like for them when I paused, sped up, or slowed down time. Hopefully they didn't notice it, and hopefully it didn't affect them in a big way, if it did… whatever. I didn't really care.

Mr. Robinson walked in and started to lecture. I assumed this might be important.

"Resume," I said to myself and everything went back to a normal pace.

I was wrong, nothing he said was important. I sat there listening to him drone on about this year's projects and rolled my eyes when he laughed at his own lame jokes.

I really, really, wanted to fast forward again but my head was hurting like hell. I also hadn't gotten much sleep last night and fast forwarding always took the most energy out of me, so I decided against it and instead subjected myself to a tortuously slow lecture.

The bell rang and I slowly collected my shit, stumbling on the way out of the classroom. I walked to my second class of the day, which was art, also, one of my favorite subjects.

I'd always been a good artist even before my abilities had kicked in. My powers had given me heightened senses that allowed me to see colors better and lines and brush strokes, but they also gave me steadier hands and more graceful movements.

I sat down in the back corner seat where I've always sat and waited for Ms. Galindo to come in. She was… eccentric to say the least. She is rumored to be have been a pothead and an ex-stripper, but who knows for sure? When I first moved here everyone believed that I was trying to escape from a mob that killed my family in California and I was staying with Charlie as part of the witness protection program.

Ms. Galindo walked to the front of the room gracefully with confidence. She sat down on the wooden stool beside the chalkboard and wrote her name boldly. Her rusty red hair fell past her waist in thick ringlets, I swear last year her hair was always straight and cut to just above her shoulders. Her light brown eyes were bright and alive as she began to talk.

"Welcome students to another year at Forks High School. This year we will be studying some of the famous works by impressionist artists as well as learning to recreate the feelings put into these works through painting." I actually listened to her talk with her country twang, watching her throw her hands in the air dramatically as she gestured to the supplies and watched her face fall when the bell signaled us to leave. She sighed and waved goodbye to all of us.

She gently grabbed my shoulder, "Bella, I'm excited to see what you'll do this year." When she said those words it sounded like she said it with a double meaning, I looked up at her and she had an odd smile playing on her face, but it's possible that I was imagining things. I mean, I had gotten only a few hours of sleep when I usually slept for ten, plus the fact that I had used my powers a lot on that little amount of sleep.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled at me as I walked away.

The rest of the day was normal, well besides that fact that I paused the world during history class so I could sneak in a little nap. For lunch I had gone to the library to eat my turkey sandwich. The cafeteria was never a very welcoming place for someone like me, someone different, someone not willing to conform.

I sat in one of the old leather couches, taking a sip from my bottle of water as I read my book. The door opened and closed with a tiny thud. I pushed my glasses up and stared at the door in amazement as Edward Cullen walked in.

What the shit?

Edward Cullen, in a library? Ohh, just wait until his loyal followers hear about this, he will be teased until the end of the year. Where's a camera when I need one?

He didn't seem to notice me as he walked up to the librarian, Mrs. Mead, an old lady with her white hair pulled back into a round bun with glasses bigger than her own head. "Mr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. Did you finish the books that I recommended?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, they were all as wonderful as you said they were. Especially 'Northanger Abbey', I just stopped by to thank you." He grinned as I held back my shock. _He read a Jane Austen novel?!_ I got up from my seat quietly and walked to the door, if he caught me in here I'd be dead. "And, of course to ask you for another list of suggestions. I'm running out of things to read."

Right before Mrs. Mead answered Edward back she waved goodbye to me. "Bye Isabella, I'll see you tomorrow!" Fuck.

I grabbed the handle and swung it open and sped walked down the hallway. No running in the halls, remember? "Swan! Stop, goddamnit!"

I reluctantly halted and turned around. "Yes, Cullen?" I crossed my arms over my chest and popped out my hip.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that." His jaw locked.

I acted clueless. "About what, Eddie?"

"Don't call me that. And you know what!" He grabbed my arm and led me into an empty classroom scared that someone would overhear us.

"Nope, I have no idea." I pulled my arm out of his grasp. That shit hurt.

"Oh shut up, don't tell anyone that I was in the library and that… that I read." He moved his eyes towards the ground.

I feigned shock. "You can read!?" I giggled.

"Shut the fuck up." He was getting mad.

"I'd always thought you were an idiot, guess I was wrong." I could tell I was pushing him too far.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be an idiot than a zombie." He started to leave but I forced him against the wall using all of my strength. His eyes bulged and he looked terrified… of me, little Isabella Swan, but only for a second.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I could feel the tears forming. How did he know?

"A zombie," he repeated with his game face on.

"How do you know?" He shook his head, refusing. God, I really didn't want to have to use my powers. "Edward, you're going to tell me how you know about the accident." I forced my words into his mind. His eyes glazed over, eyelids drooping a bit, his body became stiff but before he could get the words out he snapped out of it.

What the hell? Every time I did that it worked, no matter how weak I was, no matter whom I used it on, it _always _worked. The fact that he effortlessly avoided my persuasion, or compulsion as it was called, seriously blew my mind.

I didn't do anything else, I just let go of him and walked out of the room and then out of the building, taking the time to pause time as I went so I didn't miss any school, even though I was extremely weak from trying to use compulsion on Edward. I thought no one knew about me dying. I mean everyone knew that Renée had died in the wreck, but the part about me dying and then inexplicably coming back to life, I thought that was a well hidden secret.

I walked to the edge of school grounds as I started becoming dizzy, my vision was blurring. I knew I should've eaten more than just a turkey sandwich. Reluctantly, I went back to school before I passed out from the mental drain. I went straight for my next class as I said, "Resume."

I sat at my lab table, my head falling against the cold, black surface. My whole body was throbbing. I felt like hell, like complete and total shit.

Well, wasn't this a wonderful first day of school?

My eyes drew shut and I fell into a blissful sleep. What felt like minutes later that fucking loud, annoying bell awakened me. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and yawned loudly, stretching my sleep-ridden limbs. I looked around kinda fucking confused and wondered 'where the hell am I?' then I realized I was in the biology room and my fellow classmates were filing in from lunch.

Everyone was taking their seats, purposefully avoiding the lab table where I was seated. Once the bell had rung and all the little boys and girls were merrily chatting away with their tablemates, I sat alone and stared off into space like the loner that I was. Mr. Banner, our teacher, came in looking frazzled. I wonder if he noticed that he had spilled coffee down his tie. I wonder how he managed to spill it in that extremely erratic way. But… I am much too exhausted to peer into his memory bank. I'll have to save that for a different day.

"Good afternoon students. I am Mr. Banner, as most of you well know. This year-" He was cut off by a late student. I didn't even bother to look up to know that it was Cullen, because my luck was just that bad. Oh, and I could smell him.

Okay, yes, I am aware that that particular statement was just a bit odd. But with my heightened senses everyone has a very distinct smell and Cullen's was like honey and pine trees with a hint of lilac, but I couldn't place the scent to a specific cologne or deodorant so it had to be natural. And God, was it heavenly.

"Sorry Mr. Banner, I uh… got lost." He muttered out his lame, and if I do say so myself, generic and poorly thought out excuse. He could've thought of something so much more creative, like he had been abducted by ninjas or aliens.

"Hmmm, very likely Cullen seeing as how you've been in this school for three years and there's only two floors in this entire building. Have a seat next to Miss Swan, seeing as it is the only seat available."

We both stood up in protest. "What!? No!"

"Mr. Cullen have a seat, I don't feel like filling out a detention form on the first day of school. The same goes for you, Miss Swan."

_Compel him to switch Cullen's seat, _was my first immediate thought. But the angel on my right had other ideas. _Do it when you're stronger, you can survive a few days beside Edward._ Fucking angel.

I huffed and sat back down. I scooted my metal stool over so I was as far away from Edward as possible. I turned my back to him as I doodled.

He slid me a note.

_Very mature, Bella._

_Says the one who's passing notes…_

_Shut up, I just wanted to make sure we're clear on one thing._

_And that would be?_

_You don't tell anyone about the library incident, and I won't tell anyone about you being a zombie._

_I'm not a zombie._ I gave him a hard look as I passed the note back to him.

_Call it what you want, Swan. But do we have a deal?_

_Yes. _I slid back the note reluctantly.

_Oh, and you're lookin hot today, baby. ;)_

I pretended to gag and then growled at him, it was no secret that when I moved here he immediately took a shine to me, as my father so delicately put it. He basically tried almost everything he could to get into my pants. I was the only girl to turn him down, supposedly of course. I rolled my eyes as I took in his appearance. His hair was messier than usual, his belt was loose and barely covered by his wrinkled t-shirt, his cheeks were tinted pink, and his brows were slightly sweaty. Of course I'm probably the only person that could see the sweat and pink cheeks. But according to my calculations, some 'lucky' girl had gotten Cullen off a mere five to ten minutes ago.

_Fuck off Cullen; you've already gotten lucky today. _

_Swan, you know you want me._

_You've forgotten one minor detail._

_What's that?_

_You repulse me. _I watched his brow burrow in confusion as the bell rang. I popped up lithely, walked through the door and to my next class.

**Well, there's chapter one! It was so much fun to write, you may be confused about a few things.**

* * *

**Leave your questions in a review and I will answer them ASAP.**

**Most chapters will be about 2,000-3,000 more words than this, btw.**

**In the mean time check out 'Joss17''s stories, especially 'Life Should Come With A Map', and her one-shot 'All I Wanted', and don't forget to review her stories!**

**If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW, if you didn't leave some NICE comments on how to improve (:**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo- Devyn**


	2. Trying And Succeeding

**Okay, just to clarify some things… BELLA IS NOT A ZOMBIE! Well, not in the sense that you're probably thinking, like the ones that are all gross, decayed and eat people, nope, she's not even close to that.**

**It will all be explained shortly. I swear.**

**Anyways, the response to last chapter was phenomenal! I was completely blown away, I loved every single review, thank you guys sooo much!**

**And here is chapter deux, thanks to Joss17 as always, she's amaziiing! Don't forget to check out her amazing stories,**

**EPOV**

I stared at her and that phenomenal ass in shock as she walked away. I repulse her? That's the most ridiculous statement I've heard in my entire life. Girls fall to their knees at the sight of me, and Bella Swan claims that I 'repulse' her.

I reread the note to make sure I had read it correctly and made sure it didn't say, 'Edward, you are the hottest son of a bitch to ever walk the earth, let's bang in the closet!'. I read it again, then once more… well, fuck.

I collected my bags and books, finishing my school day in a pissed off haze, all because of one stupid, stubborn, and apparently blind girl.

**_

* * *

_**

I entered the locker room after school, most of the team was already there getting ready. I was usually the last one to arrive because of my after school… activities.

Mike Newton nodded at me. "Who was it this time, my man?" He's such an asspirate and thinks he's all best buds with me because he's my backup QB.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stanley, she wanted to apologize for spilling her cheap vodka on me this morning in the parking lot."

My wide receiver, Tyler Crowley, grinned at me. "Was it a good apology?"

"Is it ever good coming from her? I could get myself off better with my hands tied behind my back blindfolded." It was no secret that Jess wasn't entirely good at sexual… favors, but you take what you can get I guess. The guys all grunted in agreement.

I stripped out of my street clothes, a few of the guys gasped. "Cullen, what the fuck happened!?"

I looked down at my chest where there was a long, thin bruise staring to form. Fucking Swan. Guess she was stronger than I thought. "Got into a fight. Forget about it." My warning tone made the guys instantly stop talking about it.

Eric Yorkie put his shoulders pads on before standing up and announcing. "So… Bella Swan? Better than last year?"

I gritted my teeth as the rest of the team moaned their 'hell yeahs'. She was a common discussion in the locker room not only because she was seemingly unattainable and untouchable but Isabella Swan was hott. And, I don't just mean hot. I mean completely, totally, and unfairly fuckhott. She was one of those girls who could make you to fall to your knees and beg for it, get shot down again, and then you'd try again… and again.

She made the girls at our school look like dogs, stray dogs at that. Every girl was jealous of her, but I don't think Bella realized that or how obsessed all the guys were with her. She was a loner, she didn't talk to anyone and if someone did try to talk to her she would tell them to fuck off or some variation of that colorful statement. But that didn't deter the horn dogs at Forks High.

Almost every guy has gone after her, only to get their pride demolished and their hope stomped on. Everyone in the school was floored when, embarrassingly enough, she shut me down. That just _did not _happen, no matter what. But that didn't keep me from trying, but messing with her was fun, to say the least.

"I didn't think she could get any curvier. But, damn did you see that ass?" I could appreciate Tyler's comment, as I too, took pleasure in watching her sway her hips as she walked down the hallway multiple times during the day. "Just imagine what she'd be like in bed. I'll bet she's a freak."

I laughed in amusement as my fellow teammate's eyes glazed over, a few grabbed their crotches, pushing down their newly happy friends.

"Okay, before this turns into a fucking queerfest, let's go and get practice over with." I grabbed my helmet and rushed out the door and into the drizzling rain. Lovely.

We ran to the center of the field to meet with the coach before we warmed up. But, this time was different, standing beside our coach were two guys who I've never seen before. One was huge, and I mean like grizzly bear huge, with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like he could bench five hundred pounds. The other was a thin, wiry guy about my height. He had shaggy, blonde hair like a surfer and mossy green eyes.

Now I'm not a pansy or a fucking chick but I suppose these guys would be in the realm of good looking. And, I'm sure the sluts at our school would be all over them as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, assuming they are new enrollments in our school.

I stuck out my hand to the big guy. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm the captain and quarterback." He gripped my hand and that shit hurt like hell. But, the weird part was that when our hands met, I felt a spark and it stilled my entire body for a moment of time.

"Emmett McCarty, nice to meet you. I'm a linebacker mainly, but I can do whatever you need me to do," he assured me with a big dimpled grin.

The blonde guy grabbed my hand next, his grip was relaxing, fuck, these guys are starting to freak me out. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm a running back." He had a hint of a southern drawl underneath his raspy voice.

"I'm sure you two will be great additions to the team." The team had taken notice of Jasper and Emmett immediately, some realized that their spots were in serious jeopardy.

Coach Clapp gathered us in a huddle and introduced the new players. "I expect all of you to welcome them and make them feel like part of the family. They will earn their spots just like the rest of you, so don't complain about them getting special treatment because they're new." He clapped his hands together and blew his whistle. "Now, let's get started."

Warm-ups were simple enough for me since I was the quarterback. I mainly had to throw the ball back and forth with Newton, who by the way, throws like a pussy. I threw the ball back a little harder than necessary, hitting him square in the chest.

"Ow, nice throw Cullen, great form and man that arch it-" He started mumbling.

"Newton, shut the hell up." He nodded and tossed it back still rubbing his chest. I gathered all the guys up. "Alright, offense let's do some running passes, defense… you can go hit some shit."

Newton went and grabbed the cart of footballs like a good little boy as I stretched out my shoulder just a bit more. First in line was Tyler. "Go!" I yelled out and he started sprinting down field. I launched a beautiful pass that was sure to float right into his grip, but at the last second the ball diverted its course and landed five feet away from him. He looked at me and threw his arms up in the air.

What the fuck?

A few of the guys were laughing, but Jasper was standing still looking lost in his thoughts. He threw a glance at Emmett across the field. I threw another pass down field and at the last second it dropped directly to the ground. I flick my glance to Emmett who was dying of laughter.

Maybe it was the wind…

Jasper was finally up. Let's see if he could work with a bad pass, just in case Newton miraculously got in. I threw up a lopsided pass but as soon as it wobbled, it straightened out into a perfect spiral landing perfectly into Jasper's arms. Emmett hollered from across the field. "Thatta boy Jazz!"

Okay, seriously, what is going on?

**_

* * *

_**

Just like I had suspected all of the girls were hanging on Emmett and Jasper practically dry humping their legs as they went down the hallways. Except the girls had a little competition. Okay, there was really no competition. Emmett and Jasper had girlfriends, girlfriends who rivaled the sexiness and hott factor of the one and only Bella Swan.

I walked up to the four of them at the beginning of the day. Emmett's girlfriend was Rosalie Hale. She was one of the most perfect specimens I've ever seen. A huge rack and a curvy body along with crystal blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair and legs that never seem to end. I had to pry my eyes from her body before Em beat the living shit out of me. Her gaze felt intrusive and when I'd accidentally run into her I felt a loss of privacy as if I wasn't alone in my head.

Jasper's little toy was his extreme opposite. She was small with short pointy black hair, wide golden eyes, and a high-pitched voice. She introduced herself as Alice Brandon. Shaking her hand I felt a bolt of energy and light.

God, these new people are fucking weirding me out.

I entered the photography room for my third period class and sat down in my assigned seat. Rosalie entered next and she glanced around the room looking for familiar faces or someone that looked friendly. She ended up sitting down in the seat next to mine. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Rosalie." I gave her my best friendly smile and mentally patted myself on the back for not staring at her tits.

She took a seat on the stool next to me and pulled out a thermos from her bag. "What's that?"

"Uhm, just a silly protein drink," she said hesitantly.

"Maybe I've heard of it. What's it called?" I tried to find a label, but it was just blank.

She chugged most of the bottle and sighed with a disgusted look on her face. "It's a family recipe. Top secret." She winked at me.

Mr. Melina walked in with a stack of papers. He started passing them out, but then he noticed Rosalie. "And who are you? Miss…"

"Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," she said confidently.

"Well, come up here and tell us about yourself," he said cheerfully. He did this to all new students. He was relentless, interviewing them as they stood in front of the class.

"I'd rather not," she said with an annoyed look on her face. She could tell he wouldn't give up. She sat up straight and looked him in the eye with a focused expression. "Don't make me introduce myself, it isn't necessary."

Mr. Melina's eyes glazed over. "Yes, of course, that isn't necessary." She smiled devilishly as he shook his head. "Anyways, if you'll turn your attention to the paper in front of you, I'll begin explaining the project we will be doing for the rest of the year."

I whispered to Rosalie. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked while attempting to pay attention.

"Convince him to let you out of an embarrassing life story in front of the class. He never lets anyone out of it." She shrugged and I let it go.

I turned my attention back to the teacher who had written 'CANDID PHOTOGRAPHY' in huge crooked letters.

"So, everyone needs to select a subject for this year's project and then assemble them into an album by the end of the year. I don't care who you choose, but make sure they don't file harassment charges on you for taking pictures of them. Its best if this person knows you. Most will choose someone from their family or maybe their significant other. But, if I were you I'd choose someone mysterious, someone who no one else knows much about. This project is trying to show you how other people live and behave. It'll teach you a lot about human behavior. And you might learn something about yourself along the way." He clicked his tongue right before the bell rang.

I waved goodbye to Rosalie on my way out. She gave me a tight smile in return. I headed to fourth period which was Pre-Calculus, nothing too exciting. Except that Mrs. Hardwicke caught Lauren Mallory passing an explicit note to Mike Newton describing what she was going to do and make him scream this Friday night. Yes, I could have totally lived without those images.

I entered the cafeteria, walking in like I owned the place, winking at the girls who swooned over me. Fist pumping the guys who idolized me. This was the life. I sat down at my regular table, right in the center.

I saw Tanya lean over to Jessica and whisper. "She's eating in the cafeteria!? With them?" I followed their gazes to see Bella sitting at a table with the four new students. "Why doesn't she go back to the library where she belongs?"

"Oh, you two are just jealous hags, shut up." They looked shocked and hurt. Whatever, they'll forget about my mean comment in a few minutes and go back to being all over me.

I kept glancing back and forth between my friends and Bella. I think I may have seen her crack a smile. Well, I'll be damned, Bella just laughed. A real, genuine laugh. I got up from my seat and walked up to their table, but only to say hi to Jazz and Emmett.

"Hey guys! Rosalie, Alice. Bella." I nodded in the girls' direction. Alice waved enthusiastically while Rose gave me a small nod. Bella blatantly ignored me.

Emmett grabbed my shirt collar and shoved me into the empty in between him and Bella. "What's up, Edward? We were just discussing you."

"What about me?" Bella hunched into her seat and popped a grape into her mouth while still ignoring me, isn't she so sweet?

Jasper said. "Bella thinks you're a huge dick who needs to learn that you aren't as good as you think you are and that you need to get over yourself." Everyone at the table laughed… except Bella.

"Awe, don't worry guys, Bella's just playing hard-to-get. She's been trying to resist me since day one, huh Bells?" I tipped her chin up while she swatted my hand away.

"Trying and succeeding." She rolled her eyes. She took her amazingly sexy glasses off of her face cleaned them off before returning them to their original position. "Well, since fuckward's made an appearance I better go before I succumb to the urge to junk punch him. See you later guys."

"Bye, sweetcheeks." I winked and blew her a kiss as she flipped me off.

Emmett laughed. "You two get along well."

"Well, what can I say. She's just a sweet person." I grinned.

Alice tilted her head. "You guys will be getting along soon. I can feel it."

"We can only hope. How's your guys' first day going?" I asked and they told me everything, including a particularly funny incident where Eric tried to hit on Rose, long story short, Emmett had made him piss his pants. Why do I miss all the good stuff?

The lunch bell rang, dismissing us to our next class. I went back to my previous table and grabbed my bookbag. Tanya grabbed my arm. "Hey, baby. Feeling up for a good time?"

"Not today, Tawny, maybe tomorrow." I used her nickname while dismissing her request and heading off to biology with the shrew.

I sat down beside Bella and gave her my patented crooked smile. "Do you want something Cullen?"

"Only you, baby." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and ignored my advances once again. "I'm not going to give up anytime soon, Swan."

"You're wasting your time, Cullen." She popped in her earphones connected to her iPod and cranked it up.

******

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I put my iPod in to avoid Cullen's irritating, velvety, sexy voice. God, sometimes I wish he would shut up. Maybe I could try something. I was feeling strong today after all.

I took out my earphones. Looking him straight in the eye I said, "You should stop trying to get with me. You don't even think I'm attractive. You don't want me." I tried to force my words into his head using my compulsion.

But just like last time, his eyes glazed, eyelids drooped and he became stiff them came out of it. "That's just crazy talk, doll face! You're more attractive than all the girls in this school combined. And it's very obvious that I want you."

Why won't it work!? I groaned internally. Maybe there's something wrong with me! I turned my attention to Newton. "Hey, you're on fire!" I stared at him and watched my compulsion take effect. He showed the same symptoms as Edward but this time it worked. Mike jumped out of his seat and started screaming.

"Holy shit! Help me! It burns! Mommy! Ahh!" He ran out of the room while trying to pat out the imaginary fire. What an assmonkey. But at least I knew my compulsion wasn't completely broken, it just wouldn't work on Edward. What the fucking shit? What kind of crap is this?

I slumped in my seat and wondered if I just couldn't compel him. "Hey Edward." He looked into my eyes as I tried to access his memory bank, and access was denied. Oh, come on!

He gave me a weird look. "You okay, Swan?"

"Yeah sorry, just thought I saw a pimple on your face." I cracked a smile as his face broke out in worry, and I was half expecting him to put out a compact mirror but instead he ran his fingers over his face searching for a blemish.

He snorted. "Good one, Bella." I rolled my eyes and began to pay attention to Mr. Banner.

I wonder if anything interesting going on with Forks High Radio, which is a special name for the frequency on which the thoughts of the student body is on. I shut my eyes for a moment and focused my mind. This was one of the powers that I was slowly, but surely gaining. It's something I had learned the previous school year, it was a very entertaining gift.

I bypassed the perverted thoughts of almost every male in the school building including Principal Houston's private fantasies including our school nurse… gross. I heard a voice I barely recognized as Rose's. _"She's going to find out sooner or later. We need to tell her soon."_

Then Alice popped up. _"Maybe she already knows and is too nervous to say something. But I need to tell you about what I saw during lunch, you'll never believe it."_

I immediately recognized Emmett's booming voice which came out of nowhere. _"You guys seriously, if she hasn't noticed that we're like her by now then she isn't very advanced, recognizing your own kind is beginners stuff."_

"_Exactly why we need to intervene soon, she needs a teacher, and she needs one fast or she could drain out completely, did you see her eyes? Almost completely black." _Jasper's voice was urgent.

I wanted to listen some more but I was rudely interrupted. "Miss Swan do you care to answer the question?"

Fuck, what was the question? I reached into his memory bank searching for what he had just asked. "Osmosis," I said confidently, his demeaning gaze faltered and he continued to lecture us on stuff we didn't give a shit about.

I went back to the frequency but Rose, Em, Alice, and Jasper's voices were no longer lingering there.

That was seriously weird, they can read each others' thoughts? Does that mean that… they're like me? I thought I was the only one. I looked at the clock on the wall. I couldn't wait anther minute to figure all of this mess out.

"Stop," I commanded and the world complied. I got up from my biology chair and ran to the gym where Emmett was. Here goes nothing, I thought. I grabbed his shoulder and tried a bunch of different words until I started shaking him. "Emmett, resume." Could those words be any cheesier?

He blinked and dropped the basketball that he was holding. "So you figured it out?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious when you were having a conversation with your minds," I said sarcastically. I went around the school until I had retrieved the others. When we were all together we sat down in the library. "I guess we should all have a little chat."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Voila, chapter two! That was fun to write, I love Flirty Edward and Bitchy Bella.**

**I know Edward acted differently in the first chapter, he was just pissed because she found out that he likes reading a lot and he had vodka dumped on him.**

**I know that Bella found out about them really quickly but I didn't want to drag it on.**

**This chapter was supre short, I apologize. They are usually a lot longer, I'm just trying to get the beginning stuff out quickly.**

**I really hope you guys liked this one, maybe you even liked it enough to…**

**REVIEW? I don't know, if you hated it don't, if you liked it, please do.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**--Devyn!**


	3. So, How Did You Die?

**Thank you so freaking much for the amazing reviews! They are all so amazing! It means a lot to me that you like this psycho babble, haha.**

**Anyways, this chapter is edited by me because I decided to give Joss a small break to work on her AMAZING STORIES! **

**But, here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

"Thank God, Bella!" Alice huffed. "I mean it took you long enough!" The rest of the group sighed and agreed with her.

"You guys have been here for," -I glanced at my watch- "approximately four hours. What do you mean it took me long enough?" I looked at them incredulously.

Rosalie stared at me. "Isn't it a little obvious, I mean take a good look at us." I stared at them and nothing seemed out of the… wait.

Pale, almost shimmery skin, that kind of glowed around the perimeter. Everyone's hair was at least an inch longer than it was in the morning. Their teeth were all Crest toothpaste commercial perfect. But the eyes, God! How could I have been so blind? The thick, black ring that lined the iris that grew larger every time we used our powers and got weaker, it was so obviously there and out in the open I don't know how I missed it.

Now that they pointed it out they stuck out like sore thumbs against the rest of the student body. "Well, shit," I said dumbly and they all started chuckling.

Emmett lightly punched my shoulder. "Someone's a little slow today. But seriously when all of us saw you, we couldn't wait to meet you." No wonder they'd been so eager to befriend me. "We thought you'd realize we were also… gifted, and you'd say something, but you never did."

Jasper spoke next. "I told everyone just to wait and approach us in case you weren't comfortable discussing it."

"I couldn't wait! I mean, I've always wanted another sister!" Alice was clearly a bit overzealous.

A wave of pain struck me and I gripped my temples, trying to push the pain out. Jasper put his hand at the nape of my neck and closed his eyes, silently humming. Then the pain disappeared. "How did you do that?" I asked the shock evident on my face.

"We'll have to wait for that discussion until later," he replied.

Alice sighed disappointedly. "Bella, you need to take better care of yourself, you're draining out quickly. Your eyes are almost coal black, sweetie." She ran her thumb underneath my eye.

They all started to stand up but Emmett quickly pulled me into a tight hug, "It's good to have another member of the family, babybells."

Rosalie turned to me and smiled. "Our house tonight, say, around six o'clock?"

I nodded with a smile. "I'll be there."

They waved and then… they were gone.

Okay, they need to teach me how to do that. That was badass.

I walked slowly back to my biology classroom and laughed as I saw Mike Newton in the hallway standing perfectly still as he poured a bucket of water over his head, all frozen in time. It was actually really cool to look at the world being frozen and all. I looked around to the classroom and looked at my classmates.

Mute expressions filled their faces, their bodies so stiff that it looked painful. But the creepiest thing about being in a classroom full of frozen people was the blank, glazed over eyes that each of them had. It was creepy, like looking at dead people or zombies. A frightened chill ran down my spine and goosebumps popped up all over my body.

I sat back down on my stool next to Edward. He really was good-looking. I could go on and on about how perfect looking this guy was but his attitude and image of himself was shit. But how could any girl deny him with that smooth mess of copper colored hair sticking up in every fucking direction imaginable? I just wanted to run my fingers through the silky locks.

Those lips that were neither too thin, in any sense of the word, nor too big, just right, with their peach color that every girl tries to duplicate with lip-gloss. So fucking kissable. His nose was perfect, straight and smooth setting off his cheekbones, which jutted out parallel to his jaw.

Do not get me started on that jaw. A shiver ran through my body just thinking about it. That was the swoon factor, all the girls secretly longed to run their fingers across it. I would know, I've heard it in their thoughts. Especially when it was covered in his coppery stubble, that drove the female hormones into overdrive. It was just so rugged, strong and manly, which was something every guy lacked at Forks High.

But what really got me, personally, were his eyes. They were an impossible, distinctive rare shade of green. The type of green that was so pure, so unobstructed by brown or blue, that you'd only see it on dolls or in photoshopped pictures. They conveyed so much emotion that he didn't want others to see. They were truly gorgeous, amazingly mysterious, and just so perfect, that it wasn't fair.

Just as I broke out of thought and realized that I was staring into the eyes of my mortal enemy, (yes I am being melodramatic, but it sounds cool). And I could've sworn that he was staring back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPOV**

I was out on the field passing the football back and forth with Emmett while we waited for the other guys. I still couldn't shake that odd feeling I had in biology. Something weird had happened, I know it did, but I just couldn't remember what it was. It was frustrating beyond belief. I just remember staring into thick pools of chocolate, but that's the only part of the memory that's willing to resurface.

I used my aggravation and threw the ball harder than necessary and hit Emmett hard in the gut. He let out a gasp of air, "Maybe we should take a break."

I nodded and sat down on the silver metal bench and grabbed my water bottle. "Sorry about that last one."

"Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt that bad, I just might have some internal bleeding." He joked. His face got serious all of a sudden, "So I've been meaning to ask you…"

I prompted him on, "About…" I chugged my water.

"Bella Swan." I choked in surprise.

"You probably know more about her than I do." He gave me a puzzled look.

He gave me a puzzled look. "And why is that?" he asked as he sipped his Gatorade.

I ran my hand through my sweaty, fucking disgusting hair. "She doesn't talk to anyone, and I mean anyone. Unless of course they ask her something about homework or some shit like that, and she only replies in one or two word answers. Sometimes there's the occasional grunt or bitchy comeback, those are my favorite." I winked as he chuckled. "All jokes aside, you guys should be legends forgetting her to eat with you in the cafe. Everyone's kind freaked out by her, or intimidated."

He wiped off his sweat with the back of his hand, "Why is that?"

"You've been around her, man. She just emanates these vibes that scream 'stay away'. There's just something about her that is just inexplicably unsettling. In middle school she was totally normal, even with the accident and everything, then one day in seventh grade she went to the bathroom and started screaming bloody murder. You could hear her throughout the entire school. She was taken by the ambulance and had to stay in the hospital. No one even knew what happened to her. Even the doctors couldn't figure it out. When she came back a week later she was just weird and messed up. She was so pale and looked unbelievably frail, like if you just touched her she would shatter. But the weirdest part was that her eyes were this pitch-black color. When you looked at her and she met your eyes it made your stomach queasy, you couldn't stand it and would look away instantly. I can't even begin to put it into plain, sensible words."

Emmett looked at me with sad eyes, but he didn't look shocked or even phased by any of this, kind of like he expected it. "That's crazy, dude."

"I know. Everyone thought she was a complete freak, even I did, and everyone kind of still does. She moved away for a few years. But freshman year she walked in the door and every guy had to deal with the worst hard-on for the rest of the day. It was insane, and uncomfortable." Emmett laughed heartily. "No one even recognized her. It was like someone had flipped a switch."

"If everyone still thinks she's a freak then why are the guys always all over her? We both know that she's pretty popular with the football team." He laughed hinting at the locker room chats.

"Have you seen her? She's every guy's fantasy, with the girl-next-door look going on and everything, it kind of outweighs the freakiness, well for me, anyway." At that moment coach came out of his office and blew his whistle signaling another torture session.

**BPOV**

Sitting at the table with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper was a little unnerving, to say the least. I spun the mountain dew can in front of me around, then picked it up to take a drink.

"So how did you die?" Alice asked happily while I spat out my drink everywhere. All of a sudden a towel flew into the room and started to wipe up the mess, Emmett's eyes were fixated on the towel, so it was obvious that he was the manipulating it.

"Alice! You can't just ask people that!" Rosalie looked apologetically at me.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "What? I was just curious."

"H-how did you know that I died?" I asked looking down at the mahogany table like it was the Mona Lisa.

Alice looked at me in surprise, "You don't know anything do you? We all died, that's why we're like this, Bella."

I could feel my eyes widening, "How did you find that out?"

Rose spoke up this time. "After Alice and I met each other we researched our abilities in old books and on the Internet, then we compared life stories. After Emmett and Jazz joined us it was obvious. The only thing we all had in common was that we'd died and come back shortly after."

I nodded as I took all of the new information, Alice smiled at me. "So how'd it happen, Bella?" Emmett groaned in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Em. I don't mind. It was in fifth grade, my mom and I were headed back from the grocery store, we had to buy some cupcake mix because the next day was my birthday and I was going to surprise my class with treats. Anyhow, we were about a mile away from home when a drunk driver slammed into us head on. My mother, she was killed instantly. But I, uh, I slipped away slowly. I don't remember much after that. I remember waking up in a body bag, though. I started screaming and I think the EMS workers shit their pants when I woke up." I wiped the stray tear away that traveled down my cheek, remembering the accident, let alone talking about it never got easier. And I'm sure it never would.

Everyone gave understanding looks, a severe change from the pitiful and sympathetic ones I usually received. I was thankful for four people who truly did understand. Compared to the people who pretended to understand and care, it was a nice change.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I was killed in a hunting accident. I was nine and three-quarters. I always made sure everyone knew that too, as if being three-quarters over nine made me that much tougher." His eyes were unfocused, as a small smile played on his lips. "The orange jacket that alerted other hunters that I was human was uncomfortable and too big for me, so when my uncle wasn't looking I took it off. I was running through the woods trying to catch this monarch butterfly when I heard the shot. I just remember falling and this sharp pain in my stomach. I was numb, shocked, scared, hurt, all at the same time. I remember being in the hospital while a doctor was trying to fish the bullet out, then the sound of my heart flat lining. I remember everything going white, it was painful to look at. Then a few minutes after being surrounded by the whiteness I was shoved back into the real world." I shed a few tears after hearing Emmett's story. I can't imagine this happening to this cheerful, boisterous guy, I couldn't imagine him being hurt at all. He was my image of Hercules.

Everyone else looked immune to it, almost used to it. It was disconcerting, almost. Jasper looked as if he was about to start his story. But Rosalie intervened. "You guys, this isn't story time. All of that can wait until later. Alice, I supposed you'd like to be the one to explain everything seeing as you've got note cards written out."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You can never be too prepared, my dear. Anyways, yes, I would like to start off with specializations, which are our strongest gifts. Each one of us is strongest in one specific ability. Rose is strongest in memory alterations. She has the ability to take a memory and rearrange it, maybe make it disappear, or make you remember something that never happened. It's a very powerful ability, if you use it in the wrong way, things can be disastrous."

Rosalie winked and smiled devilishly. "It's handy when you forget about studying for a test. You can make your teacher forget about the test as well."

"Well," Alice continued. "Emmett is a telekinetic wiz. He can manipulate and move just about anything."

"Just about anything, Alice? Try anything and everything."

She ignored him. "He uses this for his own entertainment, like a football practice he messed with a bunch of Edward's passes to make Jasper look good."

I laughed and fist pounded him, "I'll bet Eddo was pissed."

"He was so confused. Next time I do it I'll make sure to get it on film."

"Jasper is an empath. He deals with emotions and feelings. What he did to you earlier was he took away the pain and replaced it with soothing and calming feelings. The pain was still there you just didn't know it was." She looked proud of her lover as she squeezed his hand.

"That's really cool, Jasper," I complimented.

He joked, "Thanks, I try."

Alice was not deterred by our interruptions, "And finally, moi! I am extremely clairvoyant! I can see everything in the future, but only once people make their decisions, I see the path they're on, while they're on it."

"Is that how you found me?" I wondered out loud.

"No, we found you by accident. We moved here because of the woods out back. The land is so open. It's easier to practice our powers and affinities," Emmett informed me.

"Affinities?" Never heard of that before.

"Goddammit Emmett! That was next on my list, you ruiner!" She sent an apple flying his way, which he intercepted and hit her on top of the head with.

"Never use telekinesis against the master, Alley cat."

"Shut up, Emmy boo." She stuck her tongue out. "Affinities are powers associated with the four elements; earth, wind, air, and fire. We even met a young man who could control the weather instead of an element, but he's the only one we've ever met. But nevertheless, I have the water affinity, and I can control all things water, Rose has fire, Jazz has air, and Emmett has earth. We can each control every element a little bit, but we're stronger in one, just like with our powers. For example, I could set a piece of paper on fire, and maybe light a candle, but Rose can set an entire forest on fire with the blink of an eye. Affinities are very powerful and can be misused easily." I gripped my temples with all of this new, confusing information.

"I don't think I have an affinity. I mean I can light stuff on fire but I have control over water, air, and earth too." I sighed, "Anything else I should know about?"

Rosalie tossed me a water bottle filled with a thick purple-ish gray liquid on the inside. "That is going to be your savior."

"Do I want to know what's in this?" I unscrewed the cap and cringed in disgust.

Emmett pulled out a list of ingredients while Alice rattled them off by heart. "Ginseng, it helps rejuvenates the body, keeps you stronger for a longer amount of time. Alfalfa, it's extremely mineral rich it contains vitamins A and C, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, calcium, iron, magnesium, potassium, and phosphorus. And to enhance your dopamine levels and keep your brain strong we have eggs, nettles, red clover, and peppermint. For your serotonin levels we added in some oat straw, angelica roots, burdock roots, wild yam roots and black cohosh roots. And for protein there's a mixture of different types of beans, avocado and some squash. It's thick and tastes like shit. But it keeps us strong and we can last so much longer." She smiled and motioned for me to take a drink, "I recommend that you chug it. It tastes better that way."

I took a tentative sip before I spit it out everywhere, spraying Emmett in the face, "Well, I'm glad you like it Bells."

"That was the worst tasting thing of my life! Couldn't you guys have made it a little more appealing to the palette. I think my taste buds are about to die!" I started to gag.

Jasper shrug, "It gets better through time, the taste becomes nonexistent. But it does pay off in the long run." They all agreed and watched as I downed that awful, revolting energy shit.

"That was quite possibly the most awful tasting concoction I've ever had to drink." I looked at my wristwatch, "I told Charlie I'd be home in time to make dinner. Thanks for everything you guys." We all hugged, "See you all tomorrow." I waved my final goodbye and got into my truck.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I sat still in my seat inhaling the tobacco and gasoline smells of the old truck. All the information I had collected tonight still running through my mind. How could all of this be happening? I thought I was the only one with these abilities. I just… ugh! I can't even process all of this shit. It's too much.

I decided to take a break off from the thinking and all the fucking confusing shit that went down today.

When I walked through the door I threw my keys on the counter and popped some Tylenol to help with the headache. "Dad, what do you want for dinner?"

I heard him grunt from the living room, "Whatever sounds good to you." Of course, he can't just give me a definite answer.

I tuned into his thoughts, _Chili sounds good, maybe some cornbread to go with it. _

"How does chili and cornbread sound?" I said with a bored tone while thinking of the ingredients I'd need to make it.

"Wow, Bella, it's like you can read my mind." He chuckled while popping open a beer.

I put my head down on the old, worn wooden table. I pictured all the ingredients being chopped, measured, and mixed. Measuring cups and pots and cans of beans were flying around the kitchen at an alarming rate. Spoons were stirring and then the cornbread mixture was poured into a small rectangular pan. Finally, I put the pot down on the stove and placed the cornbread into the oven and let them cook.

I ran upstairs while the food was getting ready. I looked in the mirror and gasped in shock. My irises were completely black, you couldn't differentiate the pupil from the color of my eyes. My hair, usually lustrous and shiny, was now dull and sickly looking. I guess I was more drained than I thought I was. _No fucking shit, genius. That's what happens when you sleep for only two hours_.

I grabbed a quick shower, trying to relieve some stress with the unbearably hot water and the comforting smells of my strawberry shampoo.

When I got out I felt better, less stressed. I put on my favorite pair of flannel pants and my old sweatshirt with the holes at the edge of the sleeves where I put my thumbs through. After I had brushed through my tangled hair I ran down stairs and served my dad some dinner. I scarfed down a huge helping of chili and a thick chunk of cornbread before filling up a thermos with some more chili and retiring to my room for the night.

I did some homework while occasionally grabbing a slurp of the thick soup. Finally I fell into a thick, dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waking up the next morning I felt amazing, stress free, calm. That is until I looked at the clock, "It's noon! Fucking shit!"

I ran to my closet and threw on a pair of old jeans and flip-flops, leaving on my old sweatshirt as I grabbed my bookbag and raced towards my car. The rain was making it hard to see out my windshield and the roads impossibly slick.

"Is it too much to ask for a little sunshine and warmth, for God's sake!?" I screamed. Then the rain stopped and the sun came through the clouds. Holy mother of Jesus. I pushed the pedal harder trying to get to the school even faster, but good ol' Bertha only reached fifty on a good day.

After what seemed like an hour I pulled into the school parking lot. I could barely contain my excitement, I mean, I had the fucking weather affinity! Could anything be cooler than that!?

I opened the door to the office, the secretary greeted my with a warm, genuine smile. "Good afternoon Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I need a late pass, though." I sent an apologetic smile her way.

She got out that little blue slip of paper, "Do you have a note, dear?"

I really didn't want to do this to this sweet old lady. Oh well, fuck it. "No, but you're going to give me the pass anyways."

She was too easy to manipulate. "Of course I am." She gave me the pass and told me that I was in biology right now. Yay, I get to see the fucktart.

Oh, happy day.

Awkwardly walking in the door I interrupted a very pissed off Mr. Banner and gave him the pass. My face was on five-alarm fire as everyone watched me take my seat next to Doucheward.

"Look at the slides and classify them into the stages of mitosis. First group done wins some extra credit!" I grabbed the first slide at the same time as Edward.

"I'd like to get this done quickly so I'll do the first one, thanks." I tried to tug the small piece of glass away from him.

"Please, I could get this done quicker than you if I was blindfolded. Give me the damn slide, Bella!"

"Are you always this annoying and pigheaded, or does today happen to be a special occasion?" I asked with a smartass smirk on my lips. He was staring at them, like full on staring at my lips. God, he is such a fucking guy. I seductively bit my lip and ran my tongue over it, then tugged on it some more with my teeth. I saw his body slack and used that to my advantage and grabbed the slide away, laying it gently onto the base of the microscope. "You're too easy, Cullen. You should stop thinking with you're dick, it might do you some good one of these days."

He scoffed, "You're a sneaky bitch, you know that right?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "Metaphase. Don't be a dick and check, you and I both know that I'm the brains of this operation, plus I'm always right." I went to grab the next one.

He placed his hand over my wrist, "No, this one is mine." I let him grab it, and not because I wanted to play fair or because I trusted his opinion on the subject matter of mitosis, it's because his touch shocked me, and I don't mean it took me by surprise. But it literally shocked me. But the weirder part was that it left me with twice as much power and energy than I'd walked in here with. "You okay there, ugly duckling?" He joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered lamely.

"My, oh my. Is Bella Swan finally giving into my charm and not hitting me with a bitchy comeback?" He feigned shock.

"I don't know what makes you so irritating and stupid, but whatever it is, it really fucking works." How could someone grate my nerves so much? I didn't think it was possible.

'_Guys! We need to have a meeting as soon as possible!' _I sent.

Alice quickly spoke back, _'Library, after the bell?'_

We all replied back and confirmed while I let Edward do the rest of the assignment, listening as he boasted, "You should listen to me more often, I mean I did win us the extra credit. Maybe you could repay me, I'm free-"

"Edward, is it remotely possible for you not to talk for five minutes?" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. There it was again, that annoying shock that fed my energy.

The bell rang and I sprinted to the library. Sitting down beside Jasper as we waited for the rest of the gang to come in. As soon as Emmett had joined the rest of us, Alice sat at the head of table, "I'm feeling pretty strong today, so I'll stop everything." She paused time and looked at me expectantly.

"Okay first of all, I figured out my affinity. I think, at least." They all looked at me anticipating my next few words. "I think its weather. This morning I was complaining about the rain and wished for sunshine and all of a sudden the clouds rolled away and BAM! It was all sunny and shit."

Rosalie grabbed my hand, "Bella, that's amazing! Really, weather is a huge gift."

Emmett grinned evilly, "We can have some fun with this one."

"There's something else wrong, isn't there." Of course, Jasper would pick up on it. It was hard enough to hide my emotions and feelings from other classmates, let alone an empath.

"Yeah, today during biology the asshat A.K.A Edward Cullen grabbed my wrist and I felt this shock or something. But, it was weird because after the shock had passed it was like my energy had refueled, it was fucking weird. Do you know why that happened? Is that even normal?"

Emmett, Jazz, and Rose all groaned while Alice held out her hands, palms up with a shit-eating grin on her face, "Pay up, bitches!"

Emmett threw a twenty into her awaiting hand, "When will we learn not to bet against her, goddamnit?"

"Uhm, you guys, what is this all about?"

"Bella, the only people who can recharge your energy through touch are-" Rosalie put a hand over Alice's mouth.

"Mary Alice! You can't tell her, that makes everything less fun! And you could drastically change the future if any of us intervene." She whispered but it was easy enough for me to hear.

"Alice, tell me! Now! Don't I deserve to know?" She looked guilty.

"Bella, Rosalie is right. I can't tell you. You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

Fuck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay, so there's a ton of information that I just spit out into this chapter, if none of it makes sense go ahead and ask about it, I'm sure I'll have some crazy explanation for it.**

**I might update between now and Christmas, but for now I'm not positive. SO HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Here's a question for everyone.... WHAT HOLIDAY DO YOU CELEBRATE THIS TIME OF YEAR?**

**Hopefully you liked this chapter enough to take the time out to review (:**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**xoxo,**

**Devvvv**


	4. Personal Bubble Invasion Detector

**So Merry Christmas Eve to most of you. haha!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they were amazing. I can't say thank you enough for taking the time to review!**

**There's going to be a question at the end of this chapter, so if you could answer it, I'd be very appreciative.**

**Enjoyy !**

**BPOV**

It was finally Saturday. Thank the heavens for weekends, amazing, blissful, relaxing weekends. Without them, my sanity would surely be lost. I rolled over in bed and screamed. "Alice, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She giggled from inside the lime green bean bag that was sitting beside my bed. "I was bored."

"So you decided to break into my house and watch me sleep?" I asked getting out of bed and threw my hair into a messy ponytail.

"I didn't break in, God, Bella. What do you take me for, a felon? You're lovely father let me in." I logged onto my computer as Alice plopped down on my still-warm bed. "So, how are you feeling today?"

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it read noon. "A lot better, extremely strong actually. I got fourteen hours of sleep last night."

"Impressive, can you check the weather?" she asked randomly.

Somehow I already knew the answer. "Cloudy all day with scattered showers, high sixties." Just another textbook day in Forks, Washington.

"Well, poo," she said deflated.

I laughed as I grabbed some shower supplies. "Get used to it shorty, it's always cloudy, rainy, and chilly. Not matter what time of year."

"I guess we shouldn't have spent so much money on our new in ground pool. I wish I knew someone who could, I don't know, change the weather for us…"

I turned around with a huge smile on my face. "Give me a few minutes." She clapped her hands furiously while telling me to hurry up and shower.

After exiting the shower I suddenly became nervous. What if I couldn't change the weather? What if I had misinterpreted the whole thing about me yelling at the clouds and weather really wasn't my affinity? What if I disappointed my new friends?

I threw on my cotton shorts and an old t-shirt before walking into my room with butterflies wreaking havoc in my stomach. Alice smiled at me almost as if she sensed my fear. "Bella, you'll do fine. I've seen it. It won't even tire you out. The weather is at your will, it's yours to manipulate. That's why God has given you this affinity."

"We can only hope." I sat down on my bed and looked out the window at the dismal weather. "What do I do?"

"Picture what you want the weather to be like. Tell it what to do in your mind." She grasped my hands and I felt a surge of courage shooting through me.

I close my eyes lightly, feeling like a complete dumbass. I started picturing summer days in Phoenix. I pictured the blistering heat, the bright, yellow sun and blue, cloudless skies. And how the warm breeze that tickled your bare skin balancing out the heat. I cracked my left eye open and looked at Alice who was sitting across from me on my bed with her eyes clamped shut.

I turned my attention to the sky outside, it was a bit sunnier out but nothing had drastically changed. I sighed, discouraged. Alice looked at me, then at the sky. "Try it again." I wanted to protest, to tell her that it was completely useless but she interrupted me. "Bella, try it again, it _will_ work."

I pictured everything again, the blue skies, the trees swaying with the warm breeze, the sun beating down on me causing my pale skin to sizzle. I took a deep breath and took a tentative peek outside. "Alice it worked! It really fucking worked!" I stood up on my bed and started jumping around.

"Bella, I told you it would! Congrats, babe. I'm so proud of you." She went to her bag and pulled out some navy blue fabric. "Go put this on! We're going swimming."

"Al, I'm not really comfortable with bikinis I-" she gave me a death stare. "Right, so I'm just gonna go put this on now." I took one glance out the window at the new Phoenix-like day and headed to the bathroom to put on the bathing suit.

It was your basic string bikini, a dark, navy blue, barely covered anything. I tied the strings in double knots so that it wouldn't come undone accidentally.

Alice and I got into her yellow Porsche and sped to her house. We pulled into the driveway and I still couldn't believe how fucking huge the house was. I mean, not one of them had parents living with them. They had the house all to themselves, but I found it rude to ask how they afforded everything.

Alice practically skipped into the house, twirling around in the sun on her way to the front door. I just followed her, tripping over a rock on my way, not enough of a trip to make me fall fat on my ass, but enough to make me stumble. I heard a chuckle. "Don't trip, Swan."

Mother of fuck. Is he stalking me? "Cullen, shut up. I didn't trip. I was just… testing gravity."

"Is it still working?" I flipped him off and stomped into the house.

"You bitches! Why didn't you tell me Edward Fuckass was your neighbor!?" They all looked at me puzzled.

Rosalie flipped her magazine shut. "I thought you knew. I mean you have lived here for a while."

"It's not like I stalk him and follow him home everyday." I grabbed a chunk of watermelon and started to nibble on it. "He pisses me off so much. He's just so irritating, and cocky. He thinks he can get any girl he wants into bed just because he's the quarterback and because he's remotely good-looking. Pshh, yeah right buddy. I mean seriously, how can someone's ego be _that _big? It's so fucking huge it should have its own room. No, it should have its own fucking country, for God's sake." Everyone just looked at me and laughed, eventually I started laughing too.

Emmett grabbed my shoulder. "Who knew our little Bells had so much pent up anger? I'll have to take you out for a telekinetic anger release session one of these days."

"That actually sounds pretty friggin' kickass, Em. I'd be delighted to join you."

Rosalie appeared in a bright red bikini making me feel completely self conscious. "Alright, pool time!"

Emmett and Jasper tore off their shirts to reveal perfectly muscled torsos and arms, my face heated up. I'm not used to being around half naked guys. "Bella be honest are you and abs girl or an arm girl?"

"I… uh… abs, I guess," I admitted sheepishly. He winked at me as we headed outside, my face still burning.

"So predictable. Jazz, pay up!" I laughed as Jasper handed him a ten-dollar bill.

I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and took off my shirt followed by my shorts. I felt completely naked and exposed. I was half tempted to turn around and go back home.

I heard Alice's bell like voice from the other side of the bean shaped pool. "Don't even think about it, Bells."

"Stupid, clairvoyant midget," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," she said in a singsong voice.

I grabbed my SPF 75 out of my bag and began applying it to my arms, legs and stomach. I had to cover everything if I wanted to avoid being Elmo's stunt double. I tried to apply it to my back but unfortunately I am not made of rubber, even though that would be pretty damn awesome. "Rose, Alice, can one of you guys come put this one my back?"

Instead of hearing my friends' high pitched voices, a smooth, silky one answered instead. "Allow me to."

"Edward. Go away." He shoved me down on the chair and made me turn around. "Are you aware that rape is illegal in all fifty states?"

"Oh God! Really?" He grabbed the bottle out of my hands.

"Edward, just let one of my _friends_ do it." I tried to recapture the bottle, but failed.

Rosalie yelled out. "Bella stop being frigid and let the man do it. We're busy over here."

I held up the finger.

"Fine, but no funny business, my dad is a cop, you know." He saluted and I reluctantly laid on my stomach exposing my full back.

"SPF 75, huh? Scared of the sun?" He joked.

"It's not my fault I can't get tan. I blame it on genetics, my mom is part albino." He laughed and I heard him squirt some lotion into his hands.

"I like it. Your skin color is beautiful. It's not gross and leathery like all the girls who go tanning. It's gorgeous on you. " He complimented.

"What are you, flirting with me?" I tensed myself waiting for his touch accompanied by the wonderful shock. He swiped my long hair off my back and neck delicately

He didn't say anything as his hands began running over the smooth contours of my back, the skin sizzled where he had touched me. I greedily ate up the energy that he was feeding me.

His large hands roamed my back slowly. Nothing had ever felt this good in my entire life. Between the energy, the shock and the heat of his hands I forgot about who it was that was rubbing lotion onto my back, and that I wanted him to burn in the fiery pits of Hell.

He finished and slid his hands down my back a final time and took them off of my body; it was like pulling me out of a trance. I tried to play off the effect but I doubt that it worked. "Uh, thanks."

"You're very welcome." He yawned widely and ran his hand through his already messy hair. He pulled off his shirt. Fuck me. That body, holy fuck, that body. The words in my mind were so inadequate, so incapable of describing his perfect body. From his perfectly proportioned arms and shoulders, to his pecs that weren't too big like Emmett's or not big enough as Jasper's were, leading down to his defined washboard stomach, and finally that indescribably sexy V-cut on the inside of his hips.

I swallowed loudly and watched as Edward smirk. I rolled my eyes and watched as he dove into the pool.

**EPOV**

Rubbing Bella's lotion on… not such a great idea after all. I mean during the process I mean, let's be honest here, it was fucking amazing, but it left with a very hard situation, if you catch my drift.

Her skin was so fair and smooth like butter it was almost inhuman. Working the lotion into the skin of her back was sinful enough but I couldn't leave her waist unprotected and vulnerable, now could I? Her back alone was almost too much for me to take, let alone the soft swell of her hips. They were perfectly proportionate with her narrow waist and her perfectly round ass. Her body was seriously heaven sent. Thank you, Jesus.

There was a slight buzzing sound that filled my body when I touched her. It was like a fucking bee was bouncing around in my skull. When I took my hands off her it stopped and I felt like I had just run a marathon.

There was an underlying plan when I jumped into the freezing cold water. I mean yeah it was oddly blazing hot outside. But the cold water calmed me down instantaneously. Being around Bella in a bathing suit was hard on my little friend.

Bella walked to the side of the pool and daintily stuck her toe in. I seized the golden opportunity immediately. I slithered through the water to wear she had just sat down. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water with a huge splash. "You little fucker!" she screamed. "I should kill you! What the fuck? Grow up, Edward!"

Suddenly the sky started getting dark, clouds rolling in quickly. What the shit?

Jasper grabbed Bella's arm. "Bella, come on, he was just messing around. Calm down." All of a sudden Bella's features relaxed, she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

The sun came back out revealing that rare, perfect blue sky. Okay… this is definitely odd. Bella kicked off of my stomach and swam to the opposite side to talk to the other girls.

"You guys nervous for the premiere game?"

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. "Me, nervous? Pshh, yeah right, Cullen."

"I was just making sure my new star players wouldn't puss out on me-"

"Eddie! Silly, what are you doing over there?" The stupid, shrill, annoying voice belongs to Tanya.

I whispered to the guys. "Pretend like you can't hear her and maybe she'll go away." I ducked underwater and swam over to Bella. "Hide me, sweetheart."

"Fuck off."

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "You don't mean that, baby."

"Oh yes I do. You're girlfriend's waiting for you over there." She nodded her head towards Tanya while trying to pry my hands off of her. The buzzing was back, and I think she could feel it too by the dazed look on her face.

"I just have fun with her. I don't date her. I'd rather kill myself; painfully and slowly." I looked over at Tanya trying to climb over the wooden fence separating my house from my new friends' house. "You're a bitch. Say something mean and scare her away."

Tanya was successfully straddling the fence, trying to look sexy. As she did, I turned my attention to Bella. Her gorgeous brown eyes grew wide and I heard a crack and a high-pitched scream. Tanya was lying on the ground beside a broken and splintered fence. Tanya broke the fence. I started dying of laughter.

She got up and brushed herself off. Her face was the color that Bella's usually was, "Edward! Call me later." She stomped off.

My arms were still tight around Bella's waist, much to my pleasure. But she seemed to be having a problem with our arrangement. "Edward, remove your arms or I will make it so you'll never be able to have sex again." She raised an eyebrow but I just gripped her harder and pushed her against the pool's wall.

The buzzing grew more intense and a wave of exhaustion hit me. I felt my head teeter backwards and my vision blacked out. "Edward! Are you okay? I swear to God if you're doing this just so I'll give you mouth to mouth-" I felt my arms slip from Bella's waist and I fell into the cold water as everything went black.

I woke up on a really comfortable, cold, leather couch. Bella sat in the chair adjacent from me, she yelled into the other room. "He's up!" She muttered to herself, "Damn, just when I was getting my hopes up…"

"Swan, when will you realize that deep down you're in love with me?"

"Probably the same day I become an African American in the KKK." I laughed, and she actually cracked a smile. "So, how are you feeling? And I'm not asking because I care, it's only because I'm obligated to ask."

"I'm feeling a lot better, how long was I out?" I sat up and vertigo hit me. I put pressure on my temples trying to slow the rush of the blood.

"A few minutes, I think. Emmett's making you a protein drink, tastes like shit by the way." She got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind her.

"Here you are, Eduardo. This should make you feel a lot better." He slid the drink down the counter at me, a little too strongly. It reached the end but right before it could fall over the edge it just stopped. Nothing was there to make it stop either, it just halted. I looked at everyone else and they had nervous expressions on their faces. Emmett looked a little guilty.

I picked up the drink warily. "Uh, thanks." I looked at it and drank it down. Ugh, what the in the hell is in this stuff? "Yummy," I said wryly.

They all smirked, Jasper looked at me intently. "Are you feeling okay? I think you had a bout with heat stroke." I felt calm and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just not used to the sun. I actually don't think it's ever been this sunny in Forks before. This is actually really weird. I love it, but it's fucking weird."

Alice laughed nervously. "Well, uh, let's go out and enjoy the weird weather while we can." Everyone left the kitchen besides Bella, who was rifling through the fridge, and myself.

I sauntered over to her as she bit into a slice of cheese. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I pinned her up against the marble counter, and with it came the buzzing. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"she asked as she tried to push me away, but I didn't budge.

"That annoying buzzing sound." She looked at me like I was insane.

"Oh that? That's my personal bubble invasion detector. The buzzing is a signal that you're supposed to go away." I should've expected a smartass remark.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I quirked my eyebrow. She did the same.

"And do tell, how can I get rid of you?" God, you gotta love her sarcasm.

"A kiss." I licked my lips, confident that after one kiss she'd be coming back for more and more.

"Only one kiss? No strings or anything?" She was considering it.

"Yep." I was a no strings kind of guy anyway.

She leaned in biting her full bottom lip, she took a deep breath and I knew I'd won. Her lips grazed mine, lighting a fire in my stomach. It took all of my strength not to grab her and shove her mouth onto mine. She moved her lips across my cheek while winding her delicate little fingers into my hair. Finally her lips reached my ears and she painfully yanked on my hair. Her sweet voice filled my ears. "Get over yourself, Edward."

She barely pushed on me but I staggered back across the room, the force nearly knocked the breath out of me. "Bella, stop being such a damn tease. That shit's getting old."

She stopped in her path on the way to the door and turned around. Her chocolatey brown eyes blazed at me. "A tease? _I'm_ the tease? Bullshit, Edward. If you want me to be a tease, I'll show you a fucking tease. Just wait."

* * *

**BPOV**

"He definitely noticed something was out of the ordinary you guys." Rosalie looked at us with a concerned expression.

Jasper agreed, "Especially when Emmett stopped the drink from falling off the counter."

"And when Bella got pissed and the sky got stormy, that definitely scared the hell out of him." Alice definitely had a point.

Emmett finished off his Gatorade. "Keep a watch on his thoughts, if he starts getting suspicious then we'll have Rose rearrange his memories and we'll be set."

I broke in. "There's a problem though. I can't get any mind tricks to work on him, not even compulsion, and reading his thoughts is impossible too."

Rose snorted. "Bella, what are you talking about? I can read his thoughts easily, and the other day I used compulsion to convince him to do some of my homework."

I felt stupid, like a toddler almost. Maybe I'm just way behind all of them. I was going to ask them about it but the Blonde Bimbo Barbie wanna-be interrupted. "Bella, I just have one thing to tell you."

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me to keep my filthy hands off of your precious Eddikins. That I'm too ugly to even be seen with him and stop eating in the cafeteria, because I've never had luck with making friends and that no one wants me here. But I don't want Edward and it's not that I couldn't find friends, it's the fact that I couldn't find anyone in this goddamn school worthy of my time."

"That's funny, _us_ not worthy of _your_ time. Please you're not worthy to walk in the same hallway as me. You should be worshipping the ground I walk on."

I reached into her memory, using my abilities for an unfair advantage. I raised my voice so that what I was saying was loud and clear. "Really, Tanya? Why in the hell would I worship someone who bleaches their hair every three weeks, got a nose job when she was fourteen, tans twice a day, throws herself at every walking thing with a penis, gets drunk at clubs every weekend trying to be accepted into a more mature life style, got a boob job over the summer so she could stop spending so much money on push-ups and finally someone so insecure with herself that she has to put down every remotely pretty girl she sees just to make herself feel better? Why would I worship you, of all people? Because it seems like a fucking huge waste of time to me." I was standing up, a few inches away from her hideous over-tanned face. Tears sprang from her eyes as she ran from the cafeteria, her posse following after her.

People started clapping making me roll my eyes and sat back down into my seat. My friends gave me congratulatory back pats. "I think I've stepped my bitchiness factor up another level after that one."

The bell rang and I dumped my lunch tray into the trashcan ready to unfold my 'Tease Edward Into Oblivion' plan in biology.

I threw my bag onto the black tabletop and waited for Edward to enter the room. When he did he sat down beside me and chuckled. "Now that was fucking awesome. Seriously, no one's ever said anything like that to Tanya Denali. You deserve an award or a cookie or some shit like that."

Initiate plan. I pulled out my strawberry lip-gloss. I applied it slowly, making sure to pout my lips in the process since I knew about his fascination with my lips. I lowered my voice down to a seductive whisper and leaned into his ear. "I don't want an award, but I can think of something else that I want."

I ran my finger slowly on the inside of his jeans, he was already hard. Lightweight. He gulped loudly but didn't say anything. I scooted my stool closer to his. "You've been right all along, Edward."

"About?" he asked tightly.

"I've wanted you for the longest time, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I mean, I've been having so many fantasies-"

His hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Banner can I go to the bathroom, it's urgent." Mr. Banner rolled his eyes annoyed, but let him go.

Right before Edward left the room he slid a note to me.

_Meet me in the boys' bathroom in a few minutes._ I winked at him.

I took the note and ripped it up as I laughed.

God, I'm such a bitch.

I love it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Alright, so that chapter was really short, I apologize.**

**I owe a huge thank you to Joss17, who is an AMAZING beta. And friend!**

**question: If you could have an superpower what would you have. You can name a few if you wish.**

**Please review, (:**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Happy Holidays!**

**-.- Devyn!**


	5. Gender Reassignment Surgery

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! This is a long one, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Avital and Joss for all their help and support!**

**BPOV**

I sat there in biology class enjoying the fact that Edward was waiting for me in the bathroom at this very moment, probably beautifying himself in the mirror, expecting me to barge through the door and let him have his way with me.

Psh, yeah right.

Didn't he ask for this? Well, he basically did by antagonizing me and calling me a tease, any girl in my position would do this. Wouldn't they? I wasn't overreacting in any way, shape or form, was I? I couldn't be in over my head, could I?

_Stop worrying! Just go with the plan. _

So, I did. I listened to Mr. Banner talk about absolutely nothing. Well, he technically did talk about something but I didn't really give a shit about what he was discussing. It was all irrelevant to my life.

I waited until there were two minutes exactly left in class before changing my mind and deciding to actually go for it, screw the original plan, this one is a helluva lot more fun.

I popped in a piece of Orbit before I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk, "Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?" He seemed slightly annoyed, probably because he noticed my mental absence from class.

"I need to use the restroom, it can't wait." I smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, "Cullen's been in the bathroom all period and you can't go out while another student has the pass, you know the rules, Isabella."

"Mr. Banner, I'm going to the restroom." He showed the usual symptoms of compulsion and let me go, telling me to take my books with me so I didn't have to come back after the bell rang.

I entered the boys' bathroom and saw the ever persistent Edward sitting on a sink. "I knew you'd show."

"I just couldn't resist your charm any longer, Edward!" I exclaimed dramatically as he rolled his eyes. I leaned against the cold, powder blue, cement block wall across from Edward.

"Bella, don't be a smartass, you're ruining the moment," he chuckled. "Why are you so far away, I thought you wanted a reward." He seriously believed that. What a dumbass.

Oh well, I'll just play along. I _am_ bored. "Mhmm." I walked closer to him slowly. He hopped off the sink in anticipation. I wouldn't have been surprised if he would've pulled out breath spray at this very moment.

I can handle this. Just a few kisses, none on the mouth. The mouth was too intimate, and Cullen and I do not get intimate. We just play around with each other. Insult and mess with each other until the other one gives.

I took a deep breath and walked towards him, trying to be confident. The first thing he went for was in fact my mouth. I turned my head so that his lips ended up on the hinge of my jaw instead. The buzz and shock of the pure, miraculous energy was back and as intense as ever. This might prove to be a problem.

His lips were now attending to my neck, peppering it with sweet, moist kisses, making my stomach twist and turn with pleasure. My body was coursing with fire as I let my neck go slack and fall back, encouraging Edward even more with better access to my sensitive skin.

And as much as I hate to admit it, Edward knew what the fuck he was doing. The way he bit at the perfect places and licked lightly along my jawline sent shivers throughout my entire body. He ran his fingers up and down my spine, over the swell of my hips, the curve of my breasts. In a normal situation I would've yelled at him and told him to watch where he put his grubby little hands, but I found myself unable to even say those words or even think them.

My hands involuntarily went to his mop of bronze hair, my fingers twisting in the silky locks, he moaned when I pulled with the slightest amount of effort. He moved his soft, billowy lips to my temples, he pulled in a shaky breath and slid his lips to the corner of my mouth.

I then remembered my one and only rule. I pretended to cough, the loud, harsh sound pulled me out of my Edward induced haze. He whispered into my ear, "Aren't you glad you gave in, Bella?" He went back to kissing and biting and licking my neck, fuck, I am so screwed.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one teasing him? Not vice verse.

I pried his mouth off of my over-willing body. He started to protest but I put a finger up to his swollen lips. His hands went into the back pockets of my jeans as I let my breath ghost his neck. The scent of his skin, the way his hands felt on my body, the buzz of the energy between us was, all of it combined was way too much too take. I couldn't think straight. Rationality flew out the wind, right before I was going to break my rule and put my lips onto his the bell rang, high-pitched and shrill making me jump out of my fucking skin.

"Shit!" I grabbed my bookbag and hightailed it out of the bathroom, earning odd looks from my classmates. Oh, yeah. I just came out of the guys restroom.

My body was still vibrating from the energy that I had hijacked from Edward as I ran into the office, "Mrs. Cope, I'm not feeling well. I can go home, right?" She blankly nodded her head and went to the computer to successfully sign me out of school for the rest of the day.

I ran to my truck and slammed the rusty old door. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! My body was pulsating with need, my hormones telling me to get out of my truck and run back to Edward and his intoxicating lips, his addicting smell, his... _Bella! Stop it!_

Why? God, why in the fuck did I do that? I shouldn't have even gone to the restroom in the first place when I should've left him hanging in there like I had planned to in the first place. After only one day of the teasing plan how in fuck's sake could I have taken it too far in my mind. _Jesus, Bella. Get with the program._

It's Edward Cullen, why couldn't I handle myself in there? I mean, he's good looking and he knows what to do in an intimate situation, but so what? He's not much different than the guys I'm used to. There's just something about him that makes me forget my hatred and disgust and replace them with need and lust.

Okay, so now I'm rhyming, lovely.

And all he did was kiss my neck and grab my ass, really? Are we freshmen again or something? How could something so small have such a huge effect on me? I've never felt anything like that before, pure energy mixed with want and need. But I didn't want Edward, per se. I needed the energy supply radiating from him, I needed his touch more than I've needed anything in my entire life, it seemed. And I'll bet he's more than willing to give it to me. This isn't right. I need to stop this. Now. But I can't. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I stuck my key into the ignition and turned it roughly, my truck wheezed to a start. I pulled out of the school lot and looked into my rear view mirror, I shouldn't have been surprised to see Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's convertible following behind me.

I pulled into my stone driveway and waited for my friends to get out of their cars. They all walked quickly to my car door as I got out. "Hey, guys."

Alice looked at the boys and shooed them away. "Girl talk time! Go play in the woods." They laughed but complied.

Emmett came up to me and whispered, "If they get to be too much, you're more than welcome to come break stuff with me and Jazz." I nodded and threw him a smile as they walked off.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and yanked me through my front door, we sat down on my old, beat-up leather couch. "Okay, details. Now."

"Details?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella, we aren't stupid, Jasper could feel your emotions, and I saw it. So, tell us everything."

"Alright, so when we were having the pool party Edward called me a tease. So, I decided that I was going to mess with him to get back at him. It sounded like a good plan at the time." I imagined three cans of mountain dew flying in from the kitchen and landing in each of our laps.

"Well, that explains the overly tight jeans and all the cleavage." Alice smiled at me.

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "Anyways, so I get to biology and I basically told him that I would do him in the bathroom. He went to the restroom and told me to meet him in there in five minutes but I was just going to leave him there. But I felt like I needed to go in there, I don't know why, but there was just something pulling me in." I continued the rest of the story, including details about the energy and the emotions and feelings that were erupting in my body.

"Bella, I can't tell you everything without changing the future and our lives dramatically, I wish I could, but I can't. But I can tell you this, Edward is going to be important in your life. Substantial in more ways than you can imagine. Don't push him away, at least try." Alice grabbed my hand and Rosalie rubbed my back.

"What can you guys tell me about the energy thing, though. Is it dangerous?"

"To you? No. To him? Yes, very actually. Do you remember how he passed out over the weekend?" Rosalie answered me this time.

"Yeah? Heat stroke, or something."

"Heat stroke my ass. He passed out because you drew so much energy out of him."

"So, every second we keep contact he's losing energy and is getting weaker?" They both nodded, I didn't quite know how to take the information, I mean it made sense in a way. But why Edward?

Before I could ask them, Jasper and Emmett barged through the doors, soaking wet. "Me and Jasper had a little too much fun working on the water affinity. Rose, you mind?" She laughed and shook her head, I was confused until I could see the heat waves emitting from Rose's body shooting towards the guys. In a matter of about a minute Emmett and Jasper were completely dry. "Thanks, babe." he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Bella. Time for your first lesson!" Alice clapped her hands furious and a small velvet bag flew out of her bookbag, which was lying on the ground beside the front door. "Just reach in and pull out a piece of paper, the name on the paper is the person who will be giving your first lesson!"

The bag levitated in front of me and barely budged as I reached my hand into it, I clenched onto a folded piece of paper when Alice grumbled, "Jasper, you lucky bastard." I laughed, of course she would know who won. I looked at the name and it was, in fact, Jasper.

Emmett stuck out his lower lip, "Alice! You take all the fun out of it if you ruin the surprise."

"Grab your purse Bella, we're going to the mall." Jasper smiled at Alice, "You can come as well."

"Can we jump?" Alice asked while making her purse fly in from the other room.

Jasper just nodded his head. They both grabbed my arm and in a millisecond we were standing in back of the Port Angeles mall. I gasped, "What the fuck just happened?"

Alice smoothed out her baby blue dress. "We jumped here, we'll teach you how to do it soon." We wordlessly walked into the mall. It was only around one o'clock so that meant that the only people here were parents and other adults with the occasional college student. We sat down on a wooden bench, "I'm going to go look around, send me a message when you need me. Bye!" Alice waved to us and started fast-walking down the strip.

Jasper turned to me, "What all do you know about empathy?"

"I know that it has to do with feeling others' emotions and controlling them. And I've heard some things about auras, but that's about all I know."

"That's good. I'll start with auras. An aura is the energy field which reflects the life energy of a person. It's extremely hard for anyone to see it, mainly only specialized empaths can see and interpret them clearly. Just to warn you, there's a ninety-eight percent chance that you will not see an aura. If you do see one it'll be very faint. There are twelve main colors. Red, which represents energy, strength, anger, passion, and fear. Orange; self-control, ambition, courage, pride, vanity, lack of will, and apathy. Yellow; optimism, happiness, intellectuality, friendliness, and indecisiveness. Green will mean peacefulness, healing, and compassion, but also jealousy and deceitfulness. Blue will show up around a person who is very spiritual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, yet moody. Violet is most common around psychics, it means that the person is highly spiritual, wise and intuitive. Indigo; benevolence, and high intuition. Black is someone who is near death, their energy is extremely lacking, when Edward is touching you his aura becomes a grayish black. Gray will surround someone who is depressed or sad, maybe they're exhausted or skeptical, or they also lack energy. Brown, which I will say is one of the more common auras, surrounds a person who is opinionated, self-involved, and greedy. A pink aura is quite predictable, love, friendship, and sincerity. And finally, last but not least, white. White is a perfect balance and only surrounds the purest of people."

"That's a lot to take in." He chuckled and nodded. "What color is mine?"

"Your inner aura is a bright red, your outer is blue. A very nice mix, if I do say so myself." I didn't know what to quite say to that so I just let the silence surround us. After a few minutes, Jasper spoke up. "I want you to try and read my aura. Don't focus on my body, let your eyes and mind relax and look at the outline of me. I'll try to project it as far out as possible."

I nodded my head and relaxed my entire being. My vision was unfocused as I looked at the perimeter of his body. Nothing. Not even a flash of color. I rubbed my fists into my eyes and tried again. I took a few soothing breaths to relax myself even more, "Jazz, I don't see anything."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry we'll keep practicing."

"Doesn't it get annoying always knowing what everyone is feeling and having to see everyone's aura?"

"Well, there are ways to block it off. But yes, after awhile it begins to affect you, when there's a lot of depression floating around, I too become depressed. Same with anger, happiness, jealousy et cetera. But the most uncomfortable to have to deal with would be the arousal. When I tell you this don't be embarrassed, but today when you were with Edward I had to step outside and cool off because of you and Edward's erhm, excitement, it was overbearing, I've dealt with it before but never to that extent." He tried his hardest not to make me feel embarrassed but my face went straight pale then started to flame with embarrassment.

"Oh dear God," I groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Living with Emmett and Rosalie kind of prepares you for stuff like that. But let's work on empathy, this will be a lot easier for you." He changed the subject quickly. He thought for a long moment, probably wondering the best way to teach me. "You see that couple over there?"

He was pointing to a girl in her early twenties with gorgeous, caramel colored skin and thick dark hair set in ringlets, she was holding the hand of a muscled man with impossibly dark skin and a shaved head. "Yeah?"

"I want you to focus intently on them, nothing else except for them. Try to feel what they're feeling. Make yourself vulnerable to the energy coming from them."

"I'll try my best." I tried to make my mind free of clutter, discarding all current thoughts. I mentally got rid of my protective layers, removing the mental shields I set up to block thoughts. I focused solely on the guy first, I pried open his mind.

My heart started beating, faster and faster. My palms were sweaty, and my core was trembling. "He's scared?"

"Not quite, but very close. Keep trying." He urged me on.

I returned to the young man. My stomach was quenching with butterflies, I felt like I was going to throw up. I've experienced this before! "He's nervous!"

"Exactly! Great job, Bella!" I beamed with pride, I succeeded on my first try, well sorta. "Now try the same thing, but with the girl."

I repeated the process and soon I was overtaken with a light airy feeling. I felt safe, strong, wanted, desire, passion, need, vulnerability all at the same time. I had the weirdest feeling going through my body, I've never felt like this before, I just felt complete. "I, I don't know what this is."

"You're feeling true love, Bella. It's the most powerful emotion there is." We both stared at the happy couple.

"I've never been in love before, not even close. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize it."

"Probably."

And then the man got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. I used my heightened hearing to pick up on what he was saying. "Joseline, this is the bench where I first laid eyes on you. When I first saw you I didn't know what to think. I fell in love with you right then and there. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you more than life itself, everyday I spend with you I just fall harder. Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth and marry me?"

There was a thick chorus of 'awe's and Joseline screaming 'yes', jumping up and down hugging her new fiance. Jasper and I both smiled widely. Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Now, isn't that just sweet?" We both agreed and followed Alice and she walked off, "I'm ready to go, Rosalie and Emmett are waiting outside. Bella, I bought you a few fashionable things, hope you don't mind."

I began to object but Jasper gave me a warning look that told me not to go there, so I thanked her instead, knowing that I probably wouldn't wear them anyways.

We reached the car and Alice, Jasper, and I got into the backseat of Emmett's jeep. Rosalie turned around from the front seat, "Bella, how did it go?"

My smile almost broke my face as I launched into my story, explaining first how it didn't work out with the auras but then how I knew the emotions right off the bat. My friends congratulated me and told me how proud they were of me. Finally, I was actually doing something right.

Rosalie gripped her temples and groaned, "I forgot my drink today."

Emmett looked at her concerned. "Well, did you do a lot?"

"I used a lot of compulsion, I was too lazy to do my homework. And all the telekinesis I used a little bit ago. How dark are my eyes?" I caught a glimpse of her baby blue eyes, which were mostly covered in black.

Emmett hissed, "Shit, Rose!" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Rose smiled slightly and closed her eyes. There was a crackle of energy, joined with a familiar buzzing sound. When he let go of her hand she opened her eyes, revealing her completely blue eyes. The fuck?

Alice knew what I was going to ask, "I can't tell you, you need to figure it out. Sorry, Bells."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was Friday, finally. All week I had been practicing empathy and struggling to at least catch a glimpse of an aura. I was actually pretty good at interpreting emotions now, but there was always one person that I failed to read. You guessed it, Edward. Dick.

Speaking of Edward, he acted weird this past week. Ever since the bathroom incident he hasn't made one smart remark about it, he didn't even try to lure me into doing it again. He would walk into biology, smile at me, and then he would compliment me. The flirting was still there and so was his ego, but it was all toned down. Something was seriously wrong, but ignorance is bliss. So I chose to _blissfully_ ignore it.

I just really wish I knew what was going on with him sometimes. I mean, he's usually a pig, but now he's being sweet? Is he bi-polar? I was going to try peering into his head, maybe his memory but that was useless. I felt powerless in this situation. I couldn't ask him about it because that would mean admitting that I'd been thinking about it and that it bothered me, and that was just out of the question.

I was broken out of thought by Alice, who was applying mascara and straightening her short, black hair at the same time using her telekinesis. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing. Well, sorta. Edward's just been acting weird ever since Monday. And it's bothering me," I admitted while getting off my bed and heading towards my closet to find something to wear to the football game.

"Weird in what sense?" Rosalie asked.

I huffed, "I don't fucking know. He's being a gentleman, he hasn't even made one sexual comment to me since Monday. He just walks in and tells me I look nice or some shit like that. It's so damn annoying and confusing."

"I thought you hated it when he acted like a jerk. Shouldn't you be glad that he's being a gentleman?"

"I guess so, Alice. I don't know, I just don't get it. I hate to admit it, but I like fighting with him, I mean it's entertaining. I miss it." I hate admitting that.

"Maybe you should ask him why he's being so weird. That's what I would do." Rosalie shrugged and finished curling her hair. "But, don't worry about it right now, let's focus on making you gorgeous for the game tonight."

"Good luck with that." I scoffed as Alice pulled out a few make-up brushes and Rosalie came at me with her curling iron.

They quietly discussed what they should do with my excessive amount of hair and what make-up to use. Eventually deciding to force my hair into loose waves and creating a natural look with soft brown eyeliner and mascara, no foundation, and the blush wasn't needed. They used a dull, pink gloss to finish it off.

"And now for you're wardrobe!" Alice grabbed a t-shirt out of her bag and threw it at me while shooting into my closet.

She handed me a pair of jeans. I put everything on and looked into my full length mirror. The 'Forks High Football' t-shirt was too small for me, it stretched tightly over my chest and showed a bit of skin between the bottom of my shirt and my waistband. Alice had cut a slit into the collar and the top of the shirt to show an indecent amount of cleavage. The dark, designer skinny jeans were obscenely tight and made my butt look so much bigger than it actually was. I grabbed a pair of knee-high leather boots out of my closet. The heels on them were small maybe an inch or two tall.

We got into Rose's BMW and sped off to the school's tiny football stadium. Rosalie cursed as she turned on her windshield wipers. "Al, did you pack the umbrella's?"

"Shit. No."

"Uh, hi. My name's Bella Swan and I can control the weather," I joked while making the skies clear up, smiling as it was now a pink-orange color as the sun was beginning to fall over the horizon.

"Thank you, B. You've just saved my hair." Alice smoothed out her hair while grinning at me.

We pulled into the parking lot and were stared at like we had the president with us, Rosalie laughed, "Do I have a third head attached to my ass or something." We started to walk up to the gates.

"Rosalie, first off, you and Alice are utterly fucking gorgeous and look like models from Milan or some shit. And second, this is Forks, Washington. A BMW is about as common as Big Foot in a bikini." I pulled out a few dollar bills to pay for my ticket.

Rosalie stopped me and looked into the eyes of the cashier woman. She stiffened up, "You ladies may get in free today. Enjoy the game," she said as she handed us each a ticket.

"And what was that?"

Rosalie laughed, "that was me being an evil bitch and putting thoughts into a poor, defenseless woman's head."

We walked up the stairs leading to the bleachers, passing a section of freshman boys who stared at Rose and Alice like they were Miranda Kerr's twin sisters in bikinis. A few of them winked or made obscene gestures. Rosalie just flipped them off, Alice used her affinity to make they're crotches wet. I love my friends.

We sat down in the center of everyone. A few seats to the left of us was Tanya and her posse of whores and bitches. They all gave us dirty looks and started whispering about us. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We can hear you, bitches. And no I didn't have a gender reassignment surgery. Alice is not part elf. And Bella is not paying Edward to fuck her, he's more than willing to do it for free. Any more questions. Kay, good." She kept her eyes straightforward focusing on the game as the girls looked at her with pure shock.

"Ro, you are my hero."

"I know, Bells. I know."

Alice grabbed her black leather Prada bag and pulled out a thick stack of lime green fliers. "Rose you take this section," She pointed to out left. "Bella you take the center. And I'll take the others. Emmett and Jasper are handling the football team."

"Uhm guys? What are these for?"

"Bella, can't you read." Alice laughed, "We're having a party, but I saw that if I told you about it before today you'd find a way out of it. Our house, tomorrow around eight. Now go pass out the fliers."

-.-.-.-.-.

The game was, I guess, exciting. Well for the people who actually cared and liked watching people getting tackled and crushed, at least. The team barely won, at the last second Edward faked a pass to Jasper and ran into the end-zone for a forty-yard touchdown. Super, now he has something else to make his head twice as big.

Standing outside the locker room, we waited for Emmett and Jasper to come out so we could congratulate them and all that fun stuff. Tanya was surprised when I handed her an invitation to the party, but Alice had said that there needed to be drunken sluts at the party and Tanya fit that description perfectly.

I was leaning against the brick building beside Rosalie and Alice when Emmett came out followed by Jasper. "Hey guys! Great game!"

"Bella, you didn't even pay attention did you?" Emmett grinned at me.

"Well, technically no."

We all laughed and joked for a little bit. I looked to my left and spotted Edward standing by himself. Aw, screw it.

I walked over to him slowly. "Good game, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella. You look beautiful tonight." I was about to yell and scream at him, ask him why he was being so fucking nice and sweet to me, but 'Tawny' interrupted us.

"Edward! You did so great! I so totally love the way you throw the ball, and stuff." She threw her hair over her shoulder and pushed out her boobs.

"Sure, go ahead and interrupt us, thanks." I muttered.

Edward smirked at me but ignored my comment. "Uh, thanks, Tanya."

"So, do you wanna go do something tonight?" She asked seductively while pouting her collagen filled lips.

Edward pulled a hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. "No, not tonight. I'm really tired."

"But you weren't tired last weekend! You've never been too tired after any of your games. You're never too tired for me. Please, Edward." She put her hands on his sweaty chest.

He was about to give in. Something came over me, I don't know what it was but I just couldn't let Edward be with her. The thought of it pissed me off and made my vision go red. "Tanya! For the love of God! He fucking said no! Could you stop being a whore for two seconds and leave the man alone? Get over yourself. He doesn't want you. " I shot daggers at her and all of a sudden the ends of her extensions started to singe.

I tore away from them as Tanya started yelping like a chihuahua, I headed to the car with my friends in tow. We got into the car and sped off, "Bella what the fuck happened?" Rose looked at me urgently.

"I don't know, Tanya was trying to get in Edward's pants and he was going to let her and I just blew up, I guess I accidentally caught her hair on fire." We all looked around in seriousness then started laughing.

"Well, it was fucking awesome. You're my new favorite little sister," Emmett joked.

We pulled into my driveway and Alice and Rose got out. They were staying over for a 'girls' night', which was another way of saying that they were going to watch me to make sure I didn't run away in the middle of the night in effort to miss the party tomorrow.

We got dressed in our pajamas and I brought out three tubs of ice cream. We were all sitting in a circle on my bed. "Alice?"

"Yes, B?" She stuck a spoonful of Moose Tracks into her mouth.

"Can you give me a lesson on clairvoyance?" I asked, it was the one thing I've never really experienced.

"Well, it's probably one of the more difficult powers to manage because you have no control of it whatsoever. It can strike you at anytime. Especially when you're zoned out or sleeping. You're an artist right?"

"Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?"

"I would recommend keeping a sketch pad and pencil close to your bed. Your mind will use your powers to draw out a scene from the future. That's how started off except I would talk about the scene in my sleep and I'd have to keep a recorder by my bed. I'll put money on the fact that you've had visions in your dreams you probably just couldn't remember them. Just remember to keep your mind open before you go to bed." She winked and made her bed on the floor beside Rosalie.

I went to my bookbag and pulled out a sketch pad and a few oil crayons and laid them on my bedside table. I tried to leave my mind open as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty room with sunlight pouring into my room offensively. I immediately sat straight up in my bed and grabbed my sketchpad. A sticky note was attached to the front.

_B,_

_I told you it would work. _

_Rose and I are downstairs making breakfast._

_-A_

I flipped the pages until I found it. The girl was clearly me, with the long brown hair and slim body. All you could see was my back, a pair of strong, pale arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. My lips pressed firmly against his. The green of his shocked eyes lit up the page.

Edward.

I was kissing Edward. On the mouth.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Obviously I edited that one, sorry for the errors.**

**Here's a story that I love, it's written by my beta Joss17, it's called 'Life Should Come With A Map'**

**Summary: Broken heart? Check. Abandoned by your own mother? Check. Struggling to repair your own life, while falling for the one boy in who would never date you? Check. Bella Swan settles into college life with childhood friends and is in for the ride of her life.**

**Check it out!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! See you next year! (:**

**xoxo- Devyn**


	6. You Are White

**Holy shit! Pardon my language, but you guys are seriously the best! Only six chapters in and 70 reviews! I love you guys! I really appreciate all the positive feedback and reviews! Every review is amazing!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, the first week back to school sucked, but... I got a snowday yesterday!**

**Anyways thanks to Joss17 who beta'd and Avital who keeps me thoroughly entertained! Love you guys!**

**Oh and not to mention Rose and Nici, you guys are the best and I love you to death!**

**Anyways, enough with the small talk, onto the chapter! This one is my favorite so far, so enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Okay, so I was thinking of wearing this tonight." I held up a black pair of skinny jeans, a nice dark blue, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black flats.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at each other, and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Alice pulled the clothes away mentally, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you even read the invite? Club attire. Lucky for you I picked out all of our outfits. And, your outfit will have the boys on their knees."

"Trust me, Bella. Even Emmett and Jasper think so. Edward will have a heart attack when he sees you." Rose smirked at me grabbing me by my wrist.

"I don't care what happens to Edward. But hopefully the heart attack will be fatal." Alice grabbed my other wrist and we jumped into Rosalie's room.

"Okay, I can't hold my tongue anymore. Bella! Think about it. Emmett and Rose. Jasper and Me. Edward and you. We can all share and transfer energy to the other. Don't be dim; you're too smart for that." Stupid, cryptic messages. Maybe it is simpler than I'm making it out to be.

Rosalie glared at Alice and sent a pillow flying straight at her head. "Alice! Bella, don't think about it right now, we have more important things to take care of." I did as Rose requested. Edward was the last thing I wanted to think about at the moment.

"Rose, you do her hair while I go downstairs and decorate. I love parties!" Alice squealed as she shot downstairs.

"Ro, is she always that happy?" I asked while she turned on her curling iron.

"Yeah, I mean one of us has to always be positive. The only time I've seen her unhappy is when she broke a heel off one of her Jimmy Choo's." She combed through my hair slowly, like a mother would to her child.

"I can imagine," I laughed. I thought back to what Alice had said about Edward and I. "How would you describe Alice and Jasper?"

"Soulmates," she replied simply and she completed the first curl.

"You and Emmett?" I mused.

"Soulmates."

"Edward and I?"

It worked. "Sou-" Shit. "Nice try, Bella. You're lucky we have a strict policy against using our powers on our friends or I would've taken that shit completely out of your memory. Just don't worry about it right now, things will come in due time, babe."

I sat silently and let her finish curling my hair into thick ringlets. I was amazed at how shiny she managed to get it. She pelted it with hair spray so that it wouldn't fall with the humidity. "Rose, holy shit."

"Is it that bad?"

"No, just the opposite. It's gorgeous. I can barely manage to work the damn curling iron," I laughed.

She smiled and began working on my make-up and outlining my eyes with eyeliner and coating them completely with mascara. "You're so lucky that you have a beautiful complexion, most girls look awful with pale skin and have to go tanning. Then their skin ends up looking like my grandma's ass."

"Are you kidding me? I look like a fucking vampire or a zombie." She rolled her eyes and continued with her duty.

Soon enough Alice came sprinting up the stairs and went to the closet. Pulling out three dresses and laying them on the bed. She went back in forth between the closet and the bed putting things back and replacing with a different something. She was incredibly indecisive, she was actually worse than me, and that's saying something because all my major decisions are made by eeny meany miny moe.

Rose whispered, "She's picking out the outfits for each of us then looking into the future for the reaction of the people at the party. If she doesn't like the reaction she'll change the outfit." _Simple enough_, I thought.

Rosalie finished me up, and I looked in the mirror gasping. "Rose, thanks so much! I don't think I've ever looked this good in my entire life." Al grabbed my wrist before Rosalie could reply.

"Okay, B. Here's your outfit, no complaints please. This one will get an amazing reaction, from the guys at least. The girls are going to be jealous bitches. But who cares? Go put it on. Now." Her expression frightened me, so I took off my sweatpants and t-shirt and squeezed into the tiny dress.

"Alice, you're insane."

"Bella, panties off! God, are you crazy? You'll get underwear lines," Alice yelled from the closet.

"Alice! But what if some random guy sees up my dress?"

"Do you shave or are you Chewbacca?" Rosalie asked.

My face turned bright red instantly. "I shave."

"Then why are we having this conversation? Take them off." Alice gave me a pointed look as she slipped into her sheer black tights then pulling her turquoise dress up.

Rose's voice rang through my mind, _never mess with Alice when she's in party mode, it's a dangerous thing__. O__ne time she ended up burning up Emmett's X-Box and all his games because he didn't wear the shirt she wanted._

I bit back my laughter as I pulled off my black underwear and shot them at Alice. She giggled at me. "Mature, Bella. Really mature."

"Maturity is one of my finer qualities, you know." Alice finished straightening her short hair as we laughed and I put on my death trap heels.

Rose slid on her neon pink tank top dress. She looked like an honest to God supermodel, with her hourglass figure and long skinny legs, which were amplified with her black tall heels. Not to mention her long blonde hair which was stick straight down her back and her blue eyes that just seemed to twinkle and shine. She deserved to be on the runway.

And Alice was like a fairy or an angel or some type of mythical creature. Her short black hair stood in sharp contrast to her flawless pale skin and big golden eyes which were so unique and beautiful, her body was petite in every way but she still manage to have these insanely perfect curves.

I would forever be the 'ugly' friend.

Rosalie finished applying her lip-gloss and turned to Alice. "Emmett says that everyone's here. Time to make an entrance girls."

Alice went first followed by Rosalie, I brought up the end. Everyone stopped and stared at us, I could feel my face heat up. The place was packed. Music was vibrating through the entire house making my body pulsate with the rhythm. Beer cans and plastic cups were being passed around like free candy. I had a feeling that everyone was going to be trashed by the end of the night. I searched the room and my eyes eventually landed on Edward. And it was then that I realized that I was going to have to drink heavily to make it through the night.

His eyes found me, or my body for that matter. He started at my feet and slowly traveled up my body stopping at my breasts for an inappropriately long amount of time. When he finally met my eyes he winked, smiling that damn crooked smile that seemed to make my knees turn to jello.

I walked down the rest of the staircase and grabbed an unopened beer can. I took a few tentative sips before chugging the entire thing. Just as I was about to reach for another a pair of strong arms reached around my wait from behind. A thick, husky voice filled my ear. "Bella, you look entirely too sexy. My self-control is wavering. You're killing me."

I turned around and glanced at him quickly. Dark, almost black, jeans that fit his waist snugly. His emerald green shirt made his eyes look like a dark jade color. The sleeves were sloppily rolled up to his elbows and it was un-tucked. And of course, he left the first few buttons undone showing off his smooth muscled chest. "My plan exactly." I winked and walked away, swaying my hips heavily, knowing that he was watching.

And he thinks his self-control is wavering?

**EPOV**

I bit my lip as I watched her walk away. She just looked... sinful. There was no other way to put it. That bright red dress, it was strapless showing off her sexy bare shoulders. It was impeccably tight, making her flawless rack look two sizes bigger and her waist two sizes smaller. It ended right below her ass exposing her endless, creamy legs which were covered in black fishnets. Those fucking fishnets had me hard at the moment I saw them. She was so fucking perfect.

I started thinking of dead kittens to distract myself and get rid of my boner, dead kittens led to dead puppies which led to my old dog, Aro, who was hit by a car. Aro was a chocolate lab and that led me to thinking about Bella's chocolate colored eyes which got me hard. Again.

I'm so fucked.

I wandered off in search of some strong alcohol, cause I was sure as hell going to need it. I downed three cups of beer and wasn't even dizzy, or tipsy in the least, which isn't surprising at all.

I sipped on a bottle on tequila that I found in the liquor cabinet as I weaved through the thrashing bodies in the living room, which was substituting for a dance floor. I scanned around for Bella, but I hadn't even caught a glimpse of her. I saw Alice grinding on a very happy looking Jasper, Emmett and Rose were playing beer pong, which Rosalie was winning at, but no Bella.

Alice must've seen me searching for something and had correctly presumed it was Bella because she pointed towards the upstairs. I silently thanked her and headed up the huge staircase.

I opened what felt like an endless amount of doors before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Relieved I turned around a found someone who was not Bella. It was Tanya. God, why must you hate me?

"Excuse me, Tanya." I tried to side step her but I was definitely a little drunk and ended up falling onto her instead.

I tried to get out the words that I desperately needed to but she shushed me, pulling my half drunken body into one of the guest bedrooms. "Edward, baby. I missed you so much!"

I still couldn't get my words out as she began kissing up my neck and unbuttoning my shirt, what can I say? Tanya moves fast. She was trying to be sexy by biting my chest and neck but she ended up slobbering everywhere. I mumbled out one and only word. "Bella."

"She and Mike went somewhere private together."

Anger and jealously exploded in my veins as I flipped Tanya over and shoved my mouth onto hers roughly, our lips were cold and moved awkwardly together. If Bella is gonna fuck some douche bag then I'm going to fuck Tanya. Simple as that.

But is that what I really wanted?

No.

**BPOV**

Mike Newton. Fucking Mike Newton. He was like a golden retriever. He followed me around the entire party so far. As soon as I was alone he would pounce on me and try to engage me in a conversation. He was such an idiot. Seriously, I think the gel that he loads on to his blonde hair every morning must've seeped into his brain and made it malfunction or something because all he could talk about was his new kitten, Daisy.

Finally, we reached an end to that subject, but before I could get up he started chattering again. "Bella, you know I've had a crush on you since freshman year."

"Really? That's awesome." I threw back another apple martini that Emmett had whipped up.

The alcohol was breaking down my mental barriers, everyone's thoughts were blurring together like an incessant herd of mosquitoes buzzing in my ear.

While Mike was talking nonstop about his ridiculous crush I heard a few interesting thoughts.

'_If Mike would just wash his hair and stop dressing like K-Fed, he'd be seriously date-able.'_Jessica's voice rang high-pitched in my mind making me cringe.

'_Why is Mike talking to Bella? He's too good for her!'_

_'I wish Mike would notice me, I mean he's just so hott!'_

These girls are delusion, but whatever floats their boat, right?

Okay, time for my good Samaritan act of the decade. "Mike, come on." I held out my hand and he eagerly took thinking he was going to get laid. In your dreams, buddy.

"Wow, Bella. I mean, I'm glad we're finally agreeing that we should take our deep connection to a physical level." I pulled him into the bathroom.

"Mike, no. Never. Take that awful shit out of your hair, blow dry it, and meet me in the third room on the left." I told him, talking about Jasper's room, knowing that they'd be about the same size.

He looked puzzled as I walked out of the bathroom. I headed down the hall to Jasper's room. I telepathically told Alice my plan and she approved instantly, congratulating me on my first make-over.

It took him only minutes to finish washing his hair and it seriously looked better than I had ever seen it, almost like Justin Bieber's but less dramatic. He was still dressed in his oversized 'G-Unit' hoodie, black jeans which were huge and were saggy below his ass cheeks, and had several gold chains hanging around his neck plus a thick golden ring on his pinky finger. I grasped his shoulders. "Mike, I hate to have to break it to you but, _you. Are. White._"

"I know that, baby girl. I don't have to be black to pull this off." He motioned to his outfit. "My style is so fly, Bella. All the ladies dig it."

"Mike. No. It isn't fly or whatever, you look like an assmonkey." He began to protest. "Just trust me." I looked into his eyes, hoping my drunkenness wouldn't affect my compulsion. "You are going to stop dressing like a thug." He nodded blankly as I headed to Jazz's closet trying to find him something decent to wear.

He has blue eyes... I fished for something that would bring out his baby blues and blonde hair. God, why couldn't I be remotely fashionable like any other normal teenage girl? I pulled out a pair of straight legged medium wash jeans that had multiple rips and tears in them. I threw them at him as I grabbed a light blue v-neck shirt.

"Here you go, Mike." He started to strip down. "Mike! My eyes!"

I ran out of the room and headed to find Alice. Girls were looking at me as if I was some big hoe, and the guys were eying me up and down like I was on display. Pigs and jealous bitches, gotta love them.

I finally found her making small talk with a few random guests. "Hey, Al. How long until the party's over?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water.

"Bella, you've only been here for like an hour. Relax and have fun. For me." She gave me a pair of puppy dogs eyes with a bonus pout. "Plus, Edward Cullen's looking for you, he went upstairs."

"Well, looks like I'll be downstairs for a while then." She threw a hard look at me. "Fine I'll go."

I maneuvered my way through my many classmates and finally ended up on the second floor. I took a big sip of Jack and started opening random doors, calling out his name every so often. Finally, I landed in front of the last door and I swung it open, only to be greeted by the sight of a half naked Edward being straddled by the STD infested Tanya Denali, there's an image for ya. They both looked at me. Tanya growled while Edward shoved her off of him making her land on the ground with a thud.

I laughed. "Whoops."

As soon as I left the room jealousy exploded throughout my body and for some reason I wanted to rip Tanya's head off and mark the word 'mine' all over Edward's bare body with a sharpie marker. Must be the booze talking.

Yeah, that's it.

I stumbled back downstairs to find Alice, happy to find that Mike was now surrounded by half of the cheer team. I held up congratulatory thumbs up and he mouthed, "thanks". Happy to help, Mike.

Alice was currently behind the bar passing out drinks like the good little hostess she was. Jasper wasn't far away from her, as always. He was like a cute, non-annoying, puppy dog. I wish I had someone like that. He was always there for her whenever she needed him, but was willing to give her space. Not that she ever wanted any.

"Alice, I don't think I've ever had such a pounding headache in my life." I exclaim as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, what happened up there?"

"You don't already know?" I asked as I took a relieving sip.

"No, the alcohol messes with my powers." She handed Lauren Mallory a margarita.

"When I got up there he was about to have sex with Tanya, it was disturbing." Before she could respond I cut her off. "I really need to lie down."

"I would recommend using a bedroom but you'd still be able to hear the music and make-out sessions. But, there's a small shed out past the pool with a couch and a few blankets that we store out there. You could lie down for a while until you feel better. But don't be long! The party has only just begun, love!" She kissed my cheek and pulled Jasper out onto the dance floor/living room.

Taking off my heels I headed out to search for the shed that I was going to be in until the party died down. Some of the party guests were taking a dip in the pool and few couples were making out in the Jacuzzi, some girls were dancing on the glass table that was surrounded by guys I didn't even recognize.

Finally I found it, it wasn't too far from the house but I wish it was closer. It was a small shed maybe 10x10, at the most. It was painted white with a navy blue door, no windows, which kind of scared me. I walked in and pulled on the string to turn on the light. The walls were filled with different kinds of tools, pool toys, and miscellaneous items found in everyone's garage or shed.

It was dimly lit and creepy as hell. I didn't feel safe, at all. It was unsettling, _maybe I should just sleep in Alice's room, it's warm, comfortable, and isn't infested with spider webs and other unknown species_. I grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Great I was stuck in the creepy old shed that looks like it's straight out of a horror movie. I would try to open it with telekinesis but I was still pretty drunk and I knew it wouldn't work.

I huffed and looked at the rest of the shed. On my left was a long hose, a ladder and tools that I didn't recognize. On the right side wall was a long red couch with a clear, plastic sheet covering it. I pulled off the tarp and took a good look at the couch. It was velvet and looked very old; one of those couches with the wooden claws and fancy armrests. Why in the fuck do they have this old couch out in the shed?

I decided I didn't care and lay down with one of the quilts that was stacked on the third row of the shelves.

**EPOV**

I threw my shirt on quickly and ran out of the room leaving Tawny behind.

I cannot believe Bella walked in when Tanya was about to go down on me. And I cannot believe I left before I got head and now have an awful hard-on. This was a problem. I don't know why I even actually left Tanya, it's not like I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing, or that Bella even cared, or that Bella asked me to follow behind. And it wasn't like I was cheating on Bella with Tanya, but it felt like I was and I felt like I needed to follow after Bella and explain myself to her. This was seriously fucking weird.

There were more people shoved into the massive living room than there had been before I went upstairs, and more than half of them were drunk off their asses. As I jogged to find Bella some of the girls from school grabbed my shirt and ass whispering seductive things into my ear, it took a lot to not grab one of them and take her upstairs, but I just kept thinking about Bella.

I found Alice sitting on the couch discussing something with Rose. "Alice! Do you know where Bella is?"

"Uh, why do you ask, Edward?" She took a sip of water, eying me speculatively.

"I just need to talk to her."

"About?"

"Alice, please!"

Rolling her eyes, she gave in. "In the shed out back taking a nap."

"Thanks!" I went out the back door and past the pool where Mike Newton was surrounded by a crowd of girls. What has gone wrong with the world!?

It took me awhile to find the shed, it was inconveniently placed further back than I had anticipated. I ran my shaky hand through my messy hair while taking a deep breath and opening the door. I tripped over a stepping stool and Bella shot up from the red couch where she was sleeping.

She stood up and yelled, "Don't let the door..." The door slipped out of my hands and slammed shut, Bella groaned. "shut. Dammit Edward! Now we're stuck in here!"

I jiggled the handle, and we were indeed stuck. Well, at least I'm stuck with Bella. "Oh come on, baby. You know you're sorta glad deep in your heart."

"Yeah, way, way, way, way, way deep," she said and sat back down on the couch.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her ample chest, I licked my lips.

"Fair enough. You look gorgeous tonight."

Her face suddenly got red with anger, "Would you just fucking stop it!?"

"Stop what?"

"Being so nice to me! What's going on with you? Usually you're all like 'nice tits, Swan', 'let's go fuck in the closet, babe', 'you should blow me, Bella'. But now! Now you're all 'you look pretty', 'your hair looks nice today', and 'you're gorgeous'. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I laughed at her awful impression of me.

"I just thought you should be treated how you deserve to be treated instead of being treated like a piece of ass. That's what you wanted isn't it?" I walked closer to her and sat on the stool I had tripped over earlier.

"Well yeah, I think. I don't fucking know, okay? You're just confusing me with your bi-polar-ness." She grabbed her water bottle and chugged it down

"If you want me to start being a dick again, I will. But I just thought you wanted me to be polite to you. I mean, usually if I act like a pig to a girl she's all over me but you? You're different and I like that."

"The only reason they still fall all over you is because you're fucking hott." Her hand quickly flew up to her mouth and even in the dim lighting I could see her bright red cheeks.

"Awe, Bells! You think I'm hott?" I pretended to be flattered as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, well, I am also drunk. It's the Jack talking."

"Booze always brings out the truth, ya know." I got up and tried to turn the handle again, just in case. It was still stuck. "Bella, about what you saw earlier..."

"Edward, I don't care. You hook up with girls all the time I understand. No need to apologize."

"You sure? I mean, it must've been weird seeing that."

"I promise." She paused for a long moment and then stood up looking at the things on the shelves, but speaking to me. "I don't know how you stand Tanya though."

"Well, I mean, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a dick." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"She's good in bed?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But I mean, she's truly an okay person. The only reason I don't date her is the fact that she's a bitch to almost everyone, she's hard to converse with, and she only likes me because I'm the quarterback and she believes that we're destined to be together because she's the head cheerleader or whatever."

"That's unfortunate. But you guys would be like the golden couple."

"So she says. But you know she's not really my type." I backed up and leaned against the left side wall.

"And what is your type?" She mused walking just a bit closer.

"I prefer brunettes."

She quirked an eyebrow, moving even closer. "Then why not date Jessica Stanley?"

"Even though she's brunette, she's not my type, per se." I smiled lightly, the corners of Bella's mouth were beginning to turn up.

"My type is more complicated. I like girls who resist me, insult me, make smartass remarks, girls with big brown eyes that won't let on to what she's feeling, girls with long brown hair that I just want to run my fingers through. Girls that are so determined to be herself. And, girls that don't conform to what other people want her to be. Girls who know what they want, girls who are insecure but so ridiculously fucking beautiful that it's not even fair to any other girl."

"Girls who trip and fall over everything in sight, girls who drive huge, ancient pick-up trucks, girls who make me want to be better, make me want to stop being a manwhore, girls who make me realize that I'm being a dick and aren't afraid to tell me that I am. But there's only one girl who fits that description, she drives me mad, pisses me off, and makes me crazy, but I've never wanted anyone more than I've wanted her in my entire life, and she won't have anything to do with me." We were only inches apart now. My back fell against the cold, hard wall. I kicked my foot up to support me but it hit something.

It was the hose. It was flying everywhere, water spraying out like crazy soaking me and Bella. She started screaming profanities while I tried to find the handle to turn off the hose. I reached around blindly until I found it and turned it sharply, making the water die down immediately.

"Shit," I muttered out as I looked at myself and Bella. I was drenched completely through; Bella wasn't as bad, only half of her dress was wet.

I peeled off my now freezing cold shirt leaving my body exposed, and Bella staring at it. She went to the shelf and grabbed a towel; she walked over to me slowly. Starting at my abs she lightly dried me off, moving up my body lazily. We both were completely silent. For some reason what she was doing seemed completely, and totally intimate and erotic. I was hard as a rock by the time she reached my neck. She stopped right before my chin.

"Did you mean all of that?" I nodded as she wiped the towel over my lips. My hand went to her neck where I rubbed slow circles as she stared me in the eye, trying to figure out if I was lying. The buzzing was soft, barely noticeable.

I grabbed the idle towel out of her hand and let it fall to the ground. I ran my thumb over her soft bottom lip before I crashed my lips onto hers. The buzzing grew exponentially louder and our lips moved together slowly, perfectly.

The kisses were growing more intense and aggressive as she ran her hands through my hair and pulled slightly making me moan in pleasure. I wanted her so badly, words could not describe. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her back hit the wall and she groaned in my mouth making me harder than I've ever been before. We pulled apart for a minute to catch our breath. We looked into each other's eyes as our mouths reunited I felt her tongue flick out. I opened my mouth automatically letting her small tongue collide with mine. I grabbed her ass, lifting her up off the ground and her legs tied around my waist tightly.

Our hips grinded together making me moan loudly. I laid her down on the couch and I hovered over her. She ran her tiny hands over my back, scratching it on her way down, they traveled to my chest then down to my abs. She made me shiver with just a touch, I fucking loved it.

She tasted like mint and alcohol and deliciousness. I was an instant addict. I just wanted more. She pulled on my hair leading my mouth to her neck. Mmm. I took my good, sweet time there, running my nose along her jaw line and collarbone. I added my lips after a bit, kissing here and there. I sucked on the area right behind her earlobe. I needed to kiss her again, I placed my lips lightly back onto her swollen pout, my fingers winding in her thick hair making her arch her back. The buzzing was driving me up the wall. I was getting dizzy, my head was pounding, my veins coursing with pleasure and desire and need and want. We each took and shaky breath. I took the moment to look into her deep chocolate eyes. When they met mine they widened, she gasped and shoved me off of her.

I looked at her bewildered as she barely pushed on the door and it swung open, before she left she whispered, "Sorry."

* * *

_Monday_

My head still killed me from Saturday night, the only thing I really remember was making out with Bella, then her leaving, and then waking up in the shed on Sunday morning. I wish I could relive that kiss over and over again.

I tried to call her a few times on Sunday, but she never picked up. Maybe she didn't remember any of it; maybe it meant absolutely nothing to her, just like all my hookups meant nothing to me.

I finished up my third piece of pizza, trying to make eye contact with Bella from across the cafeteria, but she wouldn't even glance in my direction. Tanya kept tugging on my sleeve like a child would do to their mother. I snapped, "What do you want, Tanya!?"

"You look upset, do you want me to make you feel better?"

"No," I said as the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards biology.

Sitting down on the stool I waited for Bella to come in. I pulled out my thick textbook as I stared at the classmates filing in, none of which were Bella. As I was about to give up hope she stumbled in, looking at her feet the entire time.

As it turns out we had a two page 'pop-quiz', I couldn't remember a goddamn thing besides how amazing Bella's lips felt against mine. The quiz, which was more like a mini test, took most of my classmates the entire period, including Bella, who is probably the smartest person in our grade. I need to talk to her about Saturday night, I fucking needed to.

I grabbed her arm as she glanced down and looked at her watch and whispered one tiny word, "Stop."

Then something fucking crazy happened, everyone and everything froze. I looked around in complete and total shock. Bella had made time stop.

She looked at me with huge eyes. "Oh fuck."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**So... what did you think!?**

**I really hope you liked how their first kiss happened! That scene has been in my head since I first started thinking about this story.**

**The last scene has also been up there just waiting to be written, I hope you didn't think it was too soon, I just didn't want to drag it out any more than necessary.**

**Any questions leave them in a review or feel free to PM me.**

**Good, bad, ugly, replusive? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo, Devyn**


	7. You're Dreaming, Go Back To Bed

**Wow, you guys. Just wow. My vocabulary had been reduced to that three letter word because you all are that good! 88 reviews!?!? (:**

**Anyways, sorry this took a while. I was housesitting all weekend and didn't have an internet connection, I was having major Facebook withdrawl, haha pathetic, I know.**

**And my amazing beta Joss17 is feeling under the weather, but she loves me enough to beta this chapter. (:**

**Uhm, one last thing, please read the AN at the bottom!**

**Love you guys, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I stared back into his green eyes, he was conscious. I looked around the classroom, and noticed no one else was. He had his hand around my wrist. Shit. "Oh fuck." This is seriously not fucking good. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

His eyes searched the room frantically, panicked. I tried to remain calm, as if this was all normal. "Bella, what the fuck is going on here?" _Okay, Bella, you can get out of this__. J__ust unfreeze everything and maybe... ugh! _I couldn't just restart time and have him make a scene in the middle of biology so I had to keep it frozen.

"You're dreaming. Go back to bed," I tried, but I don't think it worked.

He gulped loudly, his humorless, dry laugh choked up his throat, he attempted to appear unfazed. "Ha, good one. So, uh, you can stop time?"

_Play it cool, Bella, act like it's not a big deal._ "No shit, Edward. Jesus, you're dull." I grabbed my pencil and started to finish the quiz, which was my whole purpose of freezing everything in the first place. Now I've got myself into this whole mess.

"But how did you make me freeze too?"

"Because you were touching me when I froze everything." I couldn't believe I was actually discussing this with him, but, I'll just have Rosalie erase his memory later.

"Can you do other tricks?" I nodded. "Like what?" God, why wasn't he freaking out and running away from me like I was a leper?

"Do you really have to know?" He nodded furiously while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I can compel people to do what I want, read minds, use telekinesis, replace and erase memories, place thoughts into people's heads, freeze, fast-forward, and slow down time. I have amazing enhanced senses, I can control the weather, and I'm learning some other stuff." _You're telling him all of this why, Bella?_

_I don't fucking know._

"So, you're like a fairy?"

"Shut up." Is he serious, fairies _do not_ exist.

"Can I call you Tink?" He asked teasingly. That's it; I'm done with him now. Complete shunning mode.

"Edward, shut up." He chuckled to himself, yeah real funny, dick.

"I'll take that as a no." His face suddenly got red, then faded to sheet white. "Holy fuck, you can read my mind!?"

"Awe, Eddikins, you're blushing." I pinched he cheek as I sighed. I could have messed with his mind and made him believe I could read his mind but I just wasn't in the mood. "But, no, you're the only one I can't get through to; your brain just blocks me off. It's unbelievably frustrating."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with your mental disabilities," I laughed as I finished up my quiz. "Edward, you can't tell anyone about this. I'm serious."

He thought for a long moment. "Okay, I won't. But-"

I ground my teeth together, it wouldn't matter anyways, I reminded myself because Rose will have his memory cleared out by the end of school today. "But what?"

"You have to help me out with one little thing."

"And what's that _one little thing_?" I spat out, suddenly annoyed.

"You have to be the subject of my photography project." My jaw dropped as he smiled widely.

"Yeah, one little thing my ass," I spat out.

Then out of nowhere he whipped out a really nice, really expensive, professional camera and snapped a picture. "Hmm, the pissed-off face, I like it."

"Edward, you're such a-" I slammed my mouth closed.

"I'm such a what, babe?" He was grinning, obviously loving this.

"Words evade me as to what you are." I finished my quiz and returned to my original position. "Edward, remember. Not. A. Word. Come to my house after school, we need to talk about all of this shit."

I said what I needed to say and the classroom became its dull, bland self again. I turned in my test right before the bell rang. Giving Edward a final glance before going to my next class.

I told Rose, Alice and the guys about it all. I was afraid they were going to be upset, but they honestly didn't care. They said it was good to have someone know who wasn't like us, made it easier to cope, but harder to say goodbye. And what that meant, I had no idea. Another one of their 'figure it out yourself' kind of thing. Yippee.

By the end of the day I just wanted Edward to have forgotten about it all, especially the deal we had 'agreed' upon. I mean, seriously, the man was like a fucking paparazzi with his camera, popping up out of nowhere snapping pictures of me whenever he found it convenient.

I was at my locker putting my books away, okay, so it was more like I chucked them into the bottom like the worthless pieces of shit that they were, when Edward came up. "Hello, Bella."

"Edward, don't talk to me where people can see you, it's embarrassing." I jokingly hid my face with the hood of my jacket.

He pulled it back down as he laughed; his hand lingered on the hinge of my jaw and traveled down to my neck. "Hardy har har. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come until after football practice, so is six o'clock okay?" Edward leaned against the metal door of my neighbor's locker, legs crossed, looking like a model, which he very well could be.

"Yeah, fine whatever." I shut my locker door and walked towards my car.

I stuck the key into the lock of my old truck and twisted it roughly. A strong hand on my shoulder appeared out of nowhere before I could get into my car. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I turned around and was greeted with his blaringly green eyes. I shifted my glance to his simple black t-shirt which hugged his body impeccably.

"Can you freeze time so I can tell you something really quickly?"

I grabbed his hand and rolled my eyes as I looked down at my ratty old watch and whispered my chant. "Okay what did you have to tell me?"

"Just that I've been wanting to do this all day." He smiled devilishly.

"What? Stalk me with a camera? Or talk to me beside my truck and torture me." I couldn't help but be a smart-ass when it came to him, it was in my genes.

"No. This."

He gently grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to his. Warmth and passion filled my veins as I tried so hard to resist. But, who was I kidding? Fuck it. I dropped my heavy backpack and reached my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. My back was pushed up against the truck door and his hips were pinning mine.

We moved together in such perfect harmony that it seemed surreal, indescribable. Our lips together were like peanut butter and chocolate, a perfect mixture. I couldn't stop; something just drew me in and kept me addicted.

We finally pulled apart, my face was stained red. He ran his thumb under my eye before kissing me on the cheek and backing away with a shit eating grin on his face. "See you later, Bella."

I mumbled my goodbye before climbing into the cab of my truck and pulling away. I got all the way to my house before remembering to unfreeze time. Whoops.

And why wasn't I surprised to Alice's yellow Porsche I my driveway?

I threw my heavy keys on the kitchen table and walked up to my room. "Alice? Rose?"

"In here, my love," Alice called out from my room in her singsong nature. Rosalie was sitting at my desk filing her blood red nails.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I threw my book bag on the ground and drank some of my disgusting drink. The taste was becoming neutral after drinking it for awhile.

"We thought we should give you another lesson to keep your mind off of lover boy for the time being. How does shape-shifting sound?" Rosalie smiled as her blue eyes flashed to gold, mimicking Alice's.

"Whoa." They both giggled.

We sat on my bed in a circle. Alice sat there with her eyes closed, and slowly, starting at her roots, her hair went from jet black to a creamy, golden blonde. "Shape-shifting is one of the more interesting powers we are given, and probably the most entertaining and useful as well. But it's probably one of the hardest to maintain." She pointed towards her hair as it faded back to its original color.

"All you have to do is picture a hair color, an eye color, a facial feature that you want to have and project it onto yourself. It's like almost every power we possess, you have to imagine it." Rosalie's nose became bigger for only a second but then returned to normal. "Facial features are the hardest to sustain, though, so start out with something simple. Try making your eyes green, don't feel bad it you don't get it right away, it took me a hundred tries to get it right." She got up and grabbed a hand-held mirror.

I nodded nervously as I pictured Edward's eye color. I imagined my eyes fading from the current muddy brown to the brilliant jade color that he possessed.

I glanced in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were shining, they were gorgeous, the exact replica of Edward's. I imagined my hair going from the plain brown to a fiery red, with perfect, tight spiral curls. I imagined having Angelina Jolie's cheekbones and lips and Miranda Kerr's perfect body. My body shook and shuddered and quivered. It was working! I jumped up off of my bed and looked in the mirror.

I was beautiful, my face was flawless, my body was to die for, my hair look like it came straight off a Pantene advertisement and my eyes were piercing and beautiful.

"Holy fucking fuck! Bella! How the hell did you do all of that!?" Rosalie inspected me closely as I stood in front of the mirror admiring myself. "I can barely get my hair to color completely."

"Uhm, I don't know I just imagined it like you said, don't I look great? But my hair is a little much, don't you think?" I pictured it turning into a light caramel brown with loose spiral curls.

"Bella, do you realize what this means? I mean, you've kept your form for almost five minutes. This is incredible."

"Uhm, no, what does it mean?" I finally got enough of staring at myself and turned my attention to my stunned friends who were looking at me like I was the next coming of God.

"That shape-shifting is your alpha power and compulsion is your beta power."

Rosalie looked at Alice, her now regular blue eyes wide. "Alice, are you sure, I mean we've only met one other person with a beta power, and he was, like, insanely powerful."

"We'll talk to Jasper and Emmett about it later tonight. But, Bella, I want you to see how long you can keep this up. We have to talk to you about some other things, so I recommend you sit down."

"First, Rose, I need to ask you for a favor. Edward is coming over in a bit and I need you to erase his memory, I really don't want him to find out about ya know, everything."

"No."

"Okay thank-. Huh? What do you mean 'no'?" I stared at her, mouth agape, shocked.

"Bella, answer me this, would you rather be with the love of your life and be completely happy or would you rather be alone and miserable?"

"What kind of question is that? I'd obviously rather be happy with the love of my life."

"Then I won't erase his memory," she stated simply.

"Plus, even if you erase his memory today he's going to find out again next Friday after the game because you're going to slip and he's going to catch you as you freeze time before you fall. Bella, you're going to realize sooner or later that he's meant to know about you and us, no matter what you do to change that, it's going to keep happening." Alice grabbed my hand trying to project onto me the weight of what she was telling me. "Edward and you, you're soul mates."

I started laughing loudly, more like cackling, I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Alice, wow, you're funny. Edward and me, soul mates, yeah, right. I can't stand being around him for more than five minutes."

"Whatever you say Bella, but I am always right about these things, please just trust me on this one." Her golden eyes were pleading with me.

"Okay... Well, let's all jump off the crazy train. So, what did you have to tell me before this whole conversation?" I sat crossed legged and put my Spiderman pillow in my lap.

"Well, first of all, do you know why you didn't receive your gifts until a few years after the accident?"

"No, I just figured I hadn't noticed them." I ripped a bite off of a Twizzler.

"Okay that's not exactly right, your powers only manifest after you've reached puberty. Or basically, when you start your period and become a woman." Alice took a Twizzler out of the bag I had offered.

"Guys' transition isn't as painful, we don't know why for sure but we are guessing it's because their 'puberty' stage is a little more gradual than ours. But, anyways, I'm guessing that you were just randomly struck with a headache that felt like your skull was going to explode."

"Yeah in seventh grade I went to the bathroom because my stomach was hurting. After I did my business I started my period and then my head just, well, you know." I shuddered, reliving the excruciating pain that had enveloped me that day at school. "I barely remember being taken to the hospital and waking up a few days later."

"The reason it hurt so bad was because all of your powers were overwhelming your brain, rushing in at once," Alice explained.

Rosalie glanced at me. "Bella, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, my birthday is on Friday, though."

"Oh shit. Bella, uhm, I don't exactly know how to say this but you know that headache?" I nodded, confused. "On your eighteenth birthday it's going to come back, but twice as painful."

Alice elbowed her as I gulped loudly, time to stock up on the Excedrin. "Tell her the other part."

Before Rosalie could answer there was a loud knock on the door. "B, I'll tell you about it later, have fun." And in a flash they were gone.

I shook my head not knowing whether to be mad at them for not telling me about the seemingly important information or for leaving me alone with Edward.

I swung open the door and watched as Edward's mouth drop, his eyes glazing over, and I think he may have spot a dribble of drool rolling down his chin. What's wrong with him? "Uhm, excuse me miss, I must have the wrong house because right now I'm in heaven." Oh yeah, I don't look anything like me.

"Does that line actually work, Cullen? It's me Bella. Alice, Rose, and I were experimenting with shape-shifting, I have to be like this until it fades, I doubt that you'll mind."

He swallowed back his drool as I led him up the stairs to my room. "Bella, are you taking me upstairs so you can take advantage of me." I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. I pointed towards the rocking chair letting Edward know that he was to sit there and not come anywhere close to me.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Let's get this straight, Rosalie refuses to erase your memory so I guess I'll have to endure it and be your 'model' or whatever it is. Which, I am extremely pissed about, I'll have you know. But you cannot, under any circumstances, ever tell anyone about our abilities or I'll be obligated to kill you, painfully and slowly, ever heard of Japanese water torture?" He gulped.

"Our?"

"Well, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett have them too, dumbass."

"Oh, okay now everything makes sense, weird shit was always happening at practice. How did you guys get to be so special?" He joked, his lips pulling up into a smile.

"We all died, then came back to life. We're all 'zombies' as you so lovingly put it." I was short, stating my answer with a bitter tone.

He pulled a hand through his haphazardly styled hair. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

We were both silent for moment before he spoke up. "What's with that buzzing noise?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot that _minor_ detail. Every time we touch I take your energy away from you." He squinted his eyes, obviously confused. "That's why you passed out at the pool and why you feel tired after we have been touching for a while."

"Oh. Why?"

I gulped, wondering how he was going to take this information. "Alice says, get ready for this one buddy, she says I can take your energy because we're soul mates" I started laughing like it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard, trying to lighten the mood.

"Soul mates? Like Romeo and Juliet? Like Spiderman and Jane?" According to the serious look on his face he didn't find any of this funny.

"I guess so, but she could be wrong."

"Is that why I can't stop thinking about you? Is that why I feel so goddamn protective over you? Why every time I see you I just want to run over to you and kiss you and make you feel loved? Why it drives me crazy every time you shut down my advances? Why I've been dreaming about you for the last few months? Why I feel undeniably connected to you? Bella, you are driving me fucking crazy. And you're telling me it's only because we're soul mates?" He was now sitting on the edge of my bed, I nodded weakly. What else was I supposed to say? He shut his eyes, "Bella, can you please make yourself look like Bella; I like you better that way."

I shut my eyes and pictured my normal self, my body had a subtle spasm and when I opened my eyes and glanced in the mirror, I recognized myself and turned back to Edward who was smiling widely. "Much better. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you ever since freshman year."

"And what might that be?"

"I know this is random and came out of nowhere but why did you move? No one ever did figure that out." He laid down beside me; I instinctively rolled over to his side with my head on his chest. I flinched when I realized how close I was to him. He held onto me tighter once he realized I was about to move. "No stay, it feels... normal, I guess."

I cleared my throat. "Well, we moved because with my new powers separating me from everyone else I was a loner and didn't want to be around or talk to anyone else, my dad just thought I was depressed and was completely helpless. Everything in this town reminded us of my mom and how we used to be, it was the hardest thing to have to go to the grocery store or go to Church with all of the reminders and memories, so we decided that we needed to start over new and moved to Phoenix. My mom always said she wanted to vacation there because of the dry heat that never appeared in Forks, she thought it'd be paradise, trust me it wasn't. It was way too hot and dry for me, I hated it. Anyways so, my dad got a job as a patrolman and we tried to make our life in Phoenix work but it didn't. Everything was so alien to us, I wasn't making many new friends, Charlie missed his old buddies and our family, so, after he pulled a few strings and got his job back we bought back our house and moved back to Forks. Long, confusing story, I know."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Bella."

"Hey, shit happens, right?"

"So, what happens now that we know that we're soul mates?"

"Nothing, we'll just continue on with our lives as usual, until I find out for sure if Alice is lying or not."

"Can we at least make-out every once in a while?" He stuck out his bottom lip and laughed playfully.

"You, Mr. Cullen, keep your hands and your tongue to yourself." He flipped over so that he was hovering over top of me.

"Bella, who are you trying to kid? You know you love kissing me, I can feel it. And you obviously didn't object to it earlier at your car."

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Only when I know I'm right." He was slowly lowering his lips to mine as I was slowly giving in.

The front door slammed shut and Charlie shouted. "Bella? Whose car is out front?"

I grabbed Edward's hand and paused everything. "Edward, you and I are studying for a biology test tomorrow," I said quickly as I straightened myself out and smoothed out my bed, I shoved Edward back into my desk chair and grabbed my biology book before restarting time. "Yeah, dad. Edward Cullen came over to help me study, sorry I forgot to tell you," I shouted back.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes, Bella. I mean he's armed!" I shook my head and looked down to my biology book in case Charlie decided to come upstairs.

A series of lights flashed and I looked up to see Edward with his camera, he whispered one simple word. "Beautiful."

* * *

That night I had a bizarre dream. I was out in a meadow with an old man; snow was falling in heaps around us. Something about the man was achingly familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. We were laying on a blanket; he was hooked up to an oxygen tank, barely hanging onto life. I kissed his cheek tenderly and whispered, "I will always love you." and then he passed away. When I woke up tears were streaming down my face.

I wiped them off and started to put on a pair of jeans and on old sweatshirt when something caught my eye. Snow. Covering everything. I ran downstairs and Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Bells, school closed because of the blizzard. Can you believe it, a blizzard in the middle of September?"

Oh God, what have I done now?

I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Alice's number. She picked up before the first ring finished, "Bella! Nice work! They'll be clearing out snow 'til October. We're coming to get you; we have someone you need to meet!" She popped up behind me and grabbed my wrist and within a few seconds we were in her living room with the rest of the group.

Emmett grabbed me into a fierce hug. "Bellie boop! There's my girl. Thanks for the cancellation!"

"I really didn't mean to, in my dream it was snowing so I guess that's what happened." I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie.

The doorbell rang and Alice jumped up and practically ran to the door to answer it. A few moments later an extremely tall, russet skinned man walked in. He was a little less muscular than Emmett but the guy had a few inches on Em. He pushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and greeted my with a boyish smile, "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Jacob Black. But just call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you, Jake."

Alice popped up out of nowhere. "Jake is the guy I told you about yesterday, the one with both an alpha and a beta power."

"I've been traveling around a lot, mainly in Europe. But when Alice called me yesterday and told me about you and offered me a place to stay I flew in from Bristol immediately."

"Bristol?"

"Yeah, it's this adorable city in England, they film a TV show there called 'Skins', I was one of the cast members but I got killed off last season." He laughed an adorable child-like laugh.

"How old are you?" I wondered out loud, I mean the man was huge and has travelled around the world but couldn't be any older than myself or any of the rest of the group.

"Eighteen, but technically I'm-" Rosalie clamped a hand over his mouth and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, sorry. Anyways, Bella. According to Alice here I am officially enrolled as your teacher, I hope you don't mind.

Mind having a teacher hotter than the fucking sun with a perfect smile and, most likely, abs sent from God himself. Fuck no. "No, that's fine with me."

"Good, I hope you don't care but I'm going to go take a nap, jumping from England to Washington took a lot out of me."

And in a flash he was gone. "Okay! Seriously you guys, how the fuck am I supposed to concentrate when that gorgeous hunk of a man is my teacher!?"

They all laughed at me Emmett made some obscene gestures and Rosalie thumped him on the head.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. It's kind of urgent." Rosalie grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. Alice followed and hopped up onto the counter. "Bella, what was your dream about last night?"

"I was out in a meadow, it was snowing and there was an old man with me. I think I was in love with him. It was fucked up and kinda gross, I mean I was all into this guy and he was all decrepit and wrinkly."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances. "Rose, do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Rosalie replied almost instantly, "I will. Okay, Bella. That wasn't a dream, it was a vision and that old man was Edward."

"Okay, but I was young, I don't get it. I mean I would completely understand if we were both older. But he died and I was still very much alive."

"Bella, after you turn eighteen you will never age another day. You'll become immortal. We all are." I stopped breathing. "It may not sound so bad now but one day you'll have to say goodbye to Charlie, your grandparents, your aunts, your uncles, and cousins. Not to mention all of your friends. And you'll have to say goodbye when you're in your twenties. It's the hardest thing you'll ever have to do, but it's necessary."

"But, how am I going to say goodbye to Edward at that time. I thought you said we were soul mates and obviously in that dream I didn't leave him or whatever because we were still together." My mind was spinning around all of this information.

Alice grabbed my hand, trying to soothe me. "Edward already knows about our gifts so it's okay if he knows that you're immortal, he'll grow old and you'll still be very much in love, he'll die and you won't. It's an extremely hard thing to deal with, and I wish you never had to but you're destined to be with a mortal and nothing can change that."

My breathing was hard, coming in rasps. "How old are you?"

Alice looked hesitant to answer. "I'm seventy-three, Rosalie is eighty-nine, Emmett is fifty-six, Jasper is one hundred and sixty-six and Jake is two hundred and five." They sat still trying to gauge my reaction.

"Can you guys please take me home?" They nodded silently as we jumped into my room. They didn't say anything; they just hugged me and left me to myself.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number of the last person I ever thought I'd call in this situation but the person I wanted more than anyone else in the world. He picked up after the third ring. "Bella?" His voice was like liquid gold.

"Edward, I need you." I finally broke, sobs ripping through my chest as my reality set in. In a few years I'll never be able to see my loved ones again, never be able to hug them or visit for holidays. My father will be crushed and heartbroken.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

**Okay, so how many of you were expecting any of that? Hopefully not many, I hate being predictable.**

**Well, I really hope you all liked it, this one was really short, only eleven pages. :(**

**Okay, so two of my good friends started a story on here and are letting my beta it! The story really is amazing, and I'm not just saying that, check it out and give it a chance! It's called:**

**Blue Blooded.**

**It's by:**

**Papple.**

**Another great fic I just read was 'My Notebook Will Explain'.**

**Anyways, I majorly failed my chemistry test today and a review will make me feel better. (:**

**12 more til we reach 100!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Devyn.**


	8. Ken Doll Drag Queen

**Wow, guys, I am soooo sorry about the awful wait! I feel awful about it, especially since we reached 100 reviews, which is just amazing! Thanks so freaking much.**

**Writer's block has just been killing me, this chapters been in the works for at least a week.**

**And on tuesday morning i hit and killed a deer with my brand new car which put me in an awful mood, but I'll stop with my excuses and get on with it...**

**Joss- without you, I would suck.**

**BPOV**

After ten or so minutes of crying I realized that it wouldn't get me anywhere, but that didn't stop the occasional tear from escaping the heavy dams and making a run for it down my cheek. So now I was numbly sitting in my bed, kind of stoically, thinking of my future and all of its confusing fuck-up-ed-ness.

It was ten o'clock at night and I was waiting for Edward to arrive and somehow make him understand what I was going through. To try to actually make sense of it all, which was fucking next to impossible at the moment.

I ran my hand through my ratty mess of hair and tried to tame it by throwing it into a ponytail. I wiped away the stray mascara that was running down my cheeks in ugly streaks. _Get yourself together, Bella. For Christ's sake. You're acting like a baby and you're_ _almost eighteen. _

Don't remind me.

There was a light tap on my bedroom door; Charlie popped his head in. "Hey, Bells. There's a friend here to see you, Edwin Curren, or something. Now I know we haven't, ya know, talked about-" I held back a hysterical laugh and shook my head vehemently.

"Charlie! Please, we are not having the sex talk. Edward and I, we aren't… we're just… friends." I think that was the best way to describe our relationship without freaking Charlie out completely. "Dad, just send him up." My face was probably blazing red as was Charlie's. He looked highly uncomfortable standing in my door way.

"Bella, teenage boys do not have 'friends' that look like you. I was a teenage boy once ya know." I glared at him, he just nodded. "I trust you, Bella. Him not so much."

Hello, most uncomfortable moment of my life.

A few moments later I heard soft footsteps heading towards my door and it gently swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Greek God. I had to hold back a groan when I saw him in a tight gray t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama pants. Not to mention his thick, black framed glasses that held a silver D&G proudly on the side.

Fuck me.

He removed his glasses and took one good look at me; concern quickly filled his features. He walked over slowly and sat down on the edge of my bed and kept a safe distance from me and my frightening tears. " I… I don't really know what to say or what to do. I've never been good with crying girls." He scooted a little bit closer; his eyebrows burrowed in sadness. "Bella, just tell me what to do to make it better. Please."

I sniffled a bit, feeling embarrassed and stupid for calling him over here for nothing. But, he did honestly want to help me. I could see it in his eyes, they were so open and honest I could read them so clearly now like a book with point seventy-two font. "Just listen."

He nodded understandingly. "Is holding you a bad idea?"

My first instant instinct was to shake my head yes and to tell him that I didn't want him anywhere near me but, to be honest, him holding me was the only thing I wanted right now. I shook my head 'no' and smiled lightly.

He slowly slid closer to me and pulled me into his arms, the warm feeling enveloping me and making me feel so much better, but that buzzing was ruining it all for me. "If you start to feel weak you _need_ to tell me, okay? Don't try to be all macho and shit and try to pretend like you can take it."

"Okay." He chuckled and ran his hand up and down my arm as his thumb rubbed slow, lazy circles.

"I, uh, found something out today. Something, I don't entirely know what to think of, I just, I-." I stopped mid-sentence and tried to think of the words to tell him. It's not exactly easy to tell your soulmate, whom you're not even dating I might add, that you're immortal and going to live forever when he's not?

"It might seem like a dream come true to most greedy people. It might even seem like something out of a fairy tale to some but for me it's a living nightmare." He looked at me quizzically; I hoped he would understand."I am never going to age past eighteen, Edward. I am never going to die."

He took it in stride and furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "I don't understand why this upsets you so much; it doesn't sound all that bad."

I swallowed thickly, trying to explain as much as I could. "Last night I had a dream, or a vision, whatever. You and I were in a meadow, and I was so in love with you that it hurt, it was almost as if I couldn't breathe without you next to me. I looked like I did now and you were just a wrinkly old man. But we seemed so perfect together, so right. You had this breathing tube hooked up to you and you looked weak and fragile and, God, just like you were in so much pain but trying to mask it. You grabbed my hand and tried to hold on, but you couldn't. And then you...died."

Edward rocked me back and forth as tears steadily streamed down my cheek. "I have to leave my family, my father, everyone I love behind soon. I can't ever see them again. How is that fair?" He smoothed down my hair, shushing me and trying to get me to calm down.

"And on top of that, my new friends are ancient! I mean, they're all like, way older than my father! I just met a two-hundred year old man and I almost hit on him!"

"Bella, just- wait, you almost hit on someone!?"

"Edward, here I am having a crisis and you get jealous over me _almost_ hitting on someone. You're such a guy." I hit him lightly on the shoulder before taking a long, much needed deep breath. "I just...I'm confused."

"About what exactly?"

"Everything! Me and you, _us_, mostly." I took a deep breath before explaining. "I mean, I don't want you to waste your life with someone you can't grow old with. And do you understand how much it will hurt me to see you waste away in front of my eyes like that? And what am I going to do after you kick the bucket? Huh? Just tell me everything is going to be okay, and that it's all going to work out and end in a happily ever after."

I turned to look into his unbelievably green eyes. "Just think of the plus side, I'm going to look like the luckiest old man with a hott, young girl on my arm. Everyone is going to be totally jealous." His lame joke spurt out of his mouth, earning a small smile from me. "But I honestly do believe that everything will work out. It always does."

"You can't know that, Edward." I sighed sadly.

"Let's go on a date, Bella. I mean, that's what soulmates do isn't it?" His question shocked me and took me aback. But it made my stomach feel all warm and fuzzy like a fifth grader with her first crush.

"Uhm, I guess so." He smiled triumphantly and hugged me tightly.

"How about Friday, after the game?" My smiled immediately dissipated, fuck.

"I can't. Friday is my birthday. And I think I might be a bit debilitated that day."

He didn't look phased though and kept trying. "We'll figure out a day and it will be the best date you've ever been on, my lady." He winked.

"You're such a dork." He stuck his tongue out and pulled off his sexy glasses to clean them.

"I don't understand why you aren't completely freaked out about this." I stared at his gorgeous features as he smiled at me.

"I guess I just always knew you were special."

**EPOV**

To say that my life just got a hundred times more complicated was an understatement. To say that I was confused was an understatement. To say that I was scared, understatement. Nervous, understatement. Surprised, understatement. But was I scared away? No way in hell.

The draw to Bella was astounding and confusing in every sense of the words, but nothing could deter me from her. It was bizarre and I couldn't tell if I particularly liked it or not. I felt like my free will had been taken away and I felt all too willing to be hers. I've never been the type of guy to just fall to my knees for a girl, but strangely enough Isabella Swan had that affect on me.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my slightly damp socks. I exhaled loudly and slowly as I found my newly printed pictures. I pulled them out of the manila envelope that I had stored them in.

Placing them gingerly in my lap I reached over and grabbed the black portfolio off of my bedside table. I picked up the first one and studied it. It was a close up of her eyes from when we were in the library during lunchtime. She was curled up in the back in a ratty, old, leather chair. I remember clearing my throat and snapping the picture as she looked up. Vulnerability filled her chocolate colored eyes, specked with tears. She was reading one of those tragic love stories that females indulged in.

Brown eyes are usually thought to be dull and boring, muddy and plain, but Bella's were anything but. They were deep and rich, like the purest chocolate. They gave so much away, but also guarded her emotions. They were big and innocent like doe eyes but could turn menacing in a flash, especially when I made a dumbass comment regarding her backside or chest. In all honestly her eyes were my favorite part about Bella; they were my window to what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. But it drove me absolutely fucking mad that she could close up in an instant. Her eyes became dark and clouded, hiding her secrets and emotions that I longed to figure out.

I sighed as I placed the picture into the portfolio and moved onto the next photo. This one was a black and white of her lips from a side glance. Her teeth were peeking through her slightly parted lips. The top one was outweighed slightly by the bottom; both were billowy and supple, and begging to be kissed. Which I intended to do, over and over again.

I went through the rest of the pictures, all varying in facial features; some were headshots, some were body shots. Most were profiles. Almost all of them were taken when she was reading, eating, or concentrating absurdly hard. I even managed to snap one of her while she was sleeping. In most you wouldn't even to be able to tell it was Bella, which I think she would appreciate. I knew Bella would find most of these mortifying, but they were all extraordinarily beautiful and perfect in the most imperfect way.

I peeled off my gray t-shirt and sat back down, tucking myself into the soft, worn-in bed that I had had since childhood wishing that I could make sense of everything.

I have a soul mate; I was seventeen and I have a soul mate. I repeated it in my head, trying to make it sound remotely normal but it didn't seem right to say that sentence. Seventeen seemed far too young. Not to mention the fact that Bella and I haven't even dated, or been out on a date… yet. I didn't know her favorite band or book; I didn't know whether she preferred red or pink, blue or black. I didn't know if she had cousins, if so how many. I had no clue as to what her childhood was like; growing up without a mother must've had some disadvantages. I don't know anything about her even though I was itching to figure her out.

But even though I didn't know the answer to any of these things, I was her soul mate oddly enough. And even though it may sound bizarre to everyone else in the world, it's almost as if I had known that small fact all along; like it made total sense. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BPOV**

I pulled up to school in my rusty old truck. It was raining heavily, and for once I didn't mind. The rain always had a way of washing away the bad stuff and bringing in a fresh breeze. Once the rain was over the dull, colorless sky faded and was replaced by the warm, blue sun. I guess, in a way that's what I hoped would happen with my life. Once the bad stuff had come through and ruined everything then a new stage would replace it with a happy, carefree one that had a blue sky and chirping birds and all that happy-go-lucky shit.

I grabbed my messenger bag and slid out of my truck as I glanced up at the sky in shock. The gray clouds seemed to spilt in the middle, a ray of sun following a motorcycle down the road at an alarmingly fast rate.

The driver of the bike curved into the parking lot and idled right beside my truck. He pulled off his helmet to reveal shaggy black hair and gorgeous russet hair. Jake. He grinned at me as the sky opened up and the sun came out. "Hey, my little grasshopper." His smile was warm and boyish. He threw an arm around my shoulder and took my bag and my books like a true gentleman.

"Well, surprise, surprise. Chivalry isn't dead after all." I casually shook his heavy arm off, the attention I was getting from the female population at Forks High because of Edward's new and sudden interest didn't need to be doubled when I was seen being all cozy with Jake.

Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep pulled up and they all greeted us warmly, as always. Alice's smooth, trill, chirp of a voice was unmistakable as she grabbed me into a hug. "I see that you two are off to a great start, you'll be learning a lot from him, Bella." She looked happily at us while the others just chuckled at her over exuberance and said their hellos.

Surprisingly Jake pulled me into a huge, bone-crushing hug, one that rivaled Emmett and Alice's embraces. "I've seen that she's going to be a great student, we'll be very _good_ friends, Bella." Overstepping my personal bubble boundaries, he leaned in and kissed me playfully on the cheek.

As I was about to shove him and walk away Alice's glance caught something in the distance. "Hmm, this should be interesting."

I felt him before I saw him. A strong hand on my lower hip, he twisted me around and planted a rough, yet chaste, and domineering kiss on my lips. Glaring at Jake as he pulled away. "Hey, babe. You look gorgeous today." I glanced down at my plain outfit and rolled my eyes at his caveman nature. _Why don't you grab a club and beat Jake over the head with it while throwing me over your shoulder and __shoving me in the back of your Volvo and driving away with me._

"Riiiiight," I drawled out. "Edward this is Jake, Jake this is Edward, my _friend_."

"She's being modest; I'm 'the soul mate'." He stuck out his hand and grinned proudly like a little boy showing off his action figure collection as he announced his title. "You must be the old geezer Bella was telling me about, nice to meet you, man." Jake rolled his eyes, but didn't take it any further than that. God knows he could've done something else involving his mind.

I rolled my eyes at Edward, letting him know just how pissed off I was at him for being an overbearing, possessive jerk. And we weren't even dating, what the fuck is this.

I stomped off to my first class, which conveniently Edward was in. The classroom was already full as I sat in my desk with my arms heavily crossed against my chest. I saw him come in the room with wide, panicked eyes. I gave mine a heavy roll as he walked up to me and started apologizing.

I looked up at the wall clock and froze time, Edward included. Time to have a little fun. I stood up and walked up to his frozen form. Hmm, _time to get creative, Bella._

I walked up to Mr. Robinson's desk, knowing that he kept a tube of hair gel in his desk in case Mrs. Cook stopped by to ask for a paper clip or a stapler. I grabbed the gunk out of the third drawer and whispered to myself. "Perfect."

I squeezed almost all of the bottle onto Edward's perfect, soft, silky… _Get to the point Bella and- Oh my God, that's some amazing- shit, Bella, sabotage dammit! Get on with it! _Okay, so back to the plan. I squirted the nasty-ass dollar store gel on top of his head and gruelingly tried to tame his hair down into a comb-over. It didn't completely work, but it was good enough.

I laughed at my handy work, but I wasn't quite done. I flitted to the desk where Victoria Evers was seated, looking at her I knew I had come to the right desk, she always had caked on make-up. I'm betting that if you splash water on her she'll melt into a puddle of pathetic. I dug through her fake Dolce and found her overly large make-up bag.

I brought the entire make-up bag over to where Edward was standing. I added a bright rose colored blush to his amazingly sculptured cheek bones, some bright blue eye shadow, an obscene amount of mascara; I even teased his eyebrows a bit. And finally I pulled out a tube of hot pink lipstick and drew it across his perfect lips.

I grabbed his simple red t-shirt and folded it up so that it showed his stomach and tied it in a knot at the back. There wasn't much that I could do to his pants so I chose just to roll the legs up to his knees.

I stepped back to enjoy my handiwork, starting from his feet and worked my way up to his gorgeous mossy green eyes. And that's when I saw it. The flicker of emotion, he was conscious in his mental state, but not physical. He knew what I was doing but could stop me from doing it.

Well, sucks to be him.

I blew him a kiss and winked as I sat back down into my desk. Staring at the wall clock and restarting time I looked at Edward as he reanimated, his eyes furious and frozen on me.

Ha, he looked like a Ken doll drag queen.

I bit my tongue as everyone stared at Edward and started laughing hysterically. Edward's face was the shade mine usually was, and that was saying something. His eyes met mine again, his emotions were going crazy. A mix of anger, sadness, disappointment and hurt intertwining with the pure jade irises.

I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach; maybe I had taken it too far this time. People were snapping photos of him as he high-tailed it out of the room without a final glance in my direction, letting me know I wasn't forgiven.

Shit.

The guilty feeling had haunted me throughout the day when I realized he hadn't come back to school. _Great job, B. You made him flee the building. Heartless bitch._

_Okay! You're the one who encouraged me to do it!_

_I was testing your morals, you fail._

_Clearly!_

_Why are you talking to yourself?_

_I don't fucking know._

After my embarrassing internal battle I forced my way into Mr. Banner's mind. He suddenly came up to me, with a false expression of concern on his face. "Bella, you don't look so good, why don't you head home? I'll let Mrs. Cope know you left." He delivered his, or my (however you choose to look at it), line perfectly. Good boy, Mr. Banner.

I grabbed my books and made a pit stop at my locker before leaving and made sure I let my friends know where I was headed.

I laid my foot down on the pedal and cringed as my truck lurched forward with an awful noise, puttering down the street. I had never been to Edward's house, but everyone knew where it was. The Cullen's mansion was notorious for having the best parties on the weekends that Esme and Carlisle were out of town. Though I had never attended one myself, I secretly longed to go to one and be a normal teenager with a normal life.

I pulled up the long and winding driveway and let out a breath of relief when I saw that Edward's Volvo was the only car here. Good, no parents.

I nervously got out of the truck and walked up to the door, each step getting heavier with fear. What if he tells me he never wants to see me again? What if he simply slams the door on my face? What if he exposes my secret?

The last question rang like a siren in my head, leaving me paralyzed on the doorstep. Shit, I had to fucking fix this.

I raised my enclosed fist up to the glass front door but before my hand could make contact with it. It was wrenched open revealing a very wet and half naked Edward. _Yummy…_ Oh, don't even start!

He had very obviously just gotten out of the shower, his hair was sopping wet, a few pieces falling into his eyes. His body was gleaming with moisture and he held a towel loosely around his waist. _If there is a god, his towel will miraculously disappear!_ Jesus Christ!

I recollected my flustered and scattered thoughts as I met Edward's conflicted gaze. "Hey, Edward."

"Bella." He gave a curt nod as he ushered me in the door.

The house was amazing, not that I expected anything less than that. The living room was a clean, pristine, impeccable white, very modern and fresh. I was scared to touch anything in fear that I might dirty it.

I felt my face heat up as I felt his penetrating gaze. "We need to talk." He didn't say anything but just simply turned around, physically asking me to follow him. And I did.

We travelled up a winding staircase and ended up at the last room on the left. His room. _Well, obviously, dumbass. Where else would he fucking take you? The goddamn laundry room?_

"Let me get dressed first."

I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "That really isn't necessary." He managed to crack a smile before he disappeared into his walk in closet, coming out in only a pair of black basketball shorts and his 'fuck me' glasses.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?" He sat down on the bed and pulled me beside him, _at least he wasn't pushing me away._

"I'm really sorry. I've actually never been so sorry in my life, or felt so guilty, give or take a few incidents." I bit my lip, trying to gauge his hidden reaction. "I… I was just mad." I shrugged and looked down at my chipped fingernails.

_Gross, Bella, it's called a mani- SHUT UP!_

"Why?" He rolled onto his back with his arms stretched behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"You got all protective of me for no reason at all. I was just talking to my friends and you had to come up and act like a raging asshole to Jake for no good reason. You have no legitimate claim to me Edward. Especially since we haven't even gone out yet and we've only kissed, like twice!" I was flustered as I delivered my speech.

"You don't know what it feels like, Bella. I'm so confused as to what's going on in my life. I feel the need to protect you because that's the only thing I can do. I feel powerless in this situation and it sucks. When I saw him with his hands on you I just snapped, in my mind at least, trying to keep my physical reaction to a minimum. I got so jealous because I realized that he could give you something that I can't ever give you, Bella."

"And what might that be. And I swear to God if you say crabs I will punch you in the junk and not feel guilty about it."

He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes know dark and clouded with seriousness. "Jake can love you for forever, and I can't."

I let out a shaky breath. I understood perfectly why he acted the way he did which made me feel even more guilty about the little stunt I pulled earlier. I looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"When I saw him hug you then kiss you my mind immediately went to possible scenarios of you two in the future. Jake, he looks at you as if you're a prize to be won; he wants you, almost as badly as I want you. He looked down at me as if I wasn't good enough, as if I didn't deserve you and I realized I don't, because I can't love you as long as he can, or keep you as happy as he might be able to." Edward ran his hands through his crazy hair.

I looked at him at a loss for words. I can be a wordy bitch when I need to be but now words seem to evade me. Especially now, when I need them most. Fan-fucking-tastic. "I don't know what to say, Edward." I shook my head and breathed deeply.

"Say that you'll at least give me a chance." His eyes were begging and pleading with me.

I gave in all too willingly. "Of course, you are my soul mate after all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay so this one's a shorty, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I thought it was a good place to stop, honestly.**

**I realllllllly hope you liked it!!!!!**

**If you did, please **_review_** it and make my day.**

**Devyn. xoxo**


	9. Kinky

**Thank you, everyone! So freaking much, you all amaze me!**

**I had two days of school off because of snow! I loved it and I had nothing better to do, other than write, so that is why this chapter got up fairly quickly.**

**I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers, haha. I don't own Twilight, boo.**

**Thanks to Joss17 for beta-ing and for just being amazing and cool. Haha :).**

**BPOV**

Edward and I laid in his bed and watched talk shows. We were both silent, but it was more of a comfortable silence more than anything. We weren't touching in order to save his energy but he would lean over every so often and push back a strand of hair or kiss my temple. These soft, subtle touches were driving me insane.

I felt Edward's penetrating gaze and my face heated up. I shyly glance over at him and met his gorgeous green eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I know nothing about you," he answered simply and shrugged while returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm mysterious, it's part of my charm." I laughed but he didn't.

"What's your favorite color?"

He looked me straight in the eye and the first color that popped into mind was green, a gorgeous emerald green. "Green."

"Favorite band?"

"Too many to count." He didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but ignored it otherwise.

"Type of music?"

"Alternative rock, classic rock, classical, everything pretty much, but rap makes my ears bleed." He laughed and continued on with his questioning, asking me about everything under the sun. Future career, favorite gemstone, favorite class, he painfully asked about Renee and I struggled through it.

"When is it my turn to question you?" I shoulder bumped him and knocked him out of his deep thinking.

"When I'm done questioning you."

"Which will be when?"

"Not for a while." He smirked.

Silence fell over us again, our heart beats and steady breathing was the only thing I could hear. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"I'm going to be honest, that little stunt you pulled was pure evil. You stepped over the line, Bella." I could tell he was serious by the hard expression on his face.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I know what I did was a dick move, but you should know that I felt like total shit. And I will go into school tomorrow and erase everyone's memory of that event. Including all of the pictures." He smiled triumphantly, and I knew I was forgiven.

"But..." He propped himself up on his elbow, grinning like a little kid in a candy shop.

"But what?"

"I want one thing. If it's okay with you, that is." I had a funny feeling about this.

"And what's that?"

"A kiss."

"Ewww, boys have cooties," I joked, trying to release the forming nerves that were quickly building up in the pit of my stomach. "Fine one kiss, five seconds, and no tongue."

He quirked an eyebrow, then muttered, "Whatever you say, Bella."

I took a deep breath before leaning in to meet his lips while I silently thanked God that I had brushed my teeth this morning.

I felt him smile when our lips met, and I'll admit that I did too. The buzzing was back, growing more and more intense by the second as was our kiss.

His lips were soft and silky, experienced unlike mine. I tried to keep count of the seconds in my head but it was quickly forgotten once I moaned into his mouth. I captured his bottom lip in between mine and gently sucked on it while he moved to hover over top of me.

Energy was crackling around us, like fireworks without the pretty colors. I arched my back and let out an unnatural sound when he licked my top lip; I refused entrance. He started trailing wet kisses down my neck, I raked my hands down his bare back, amazed by the unmarred, unbelievably smooth flesh. He sucked _hard _on the spot below my ear lobe and I knew that there would be a mark there. I was so caught up in the feelings he was causing that I couldn't even give a shit.

He shoved his hands inside of my shirt resting them on my lower back, the cool touch of his fingers made me shiver. My shirt rode up and exposed my stomach to the frigid air around us. I rolled our bodies around, straddling him. His arousal very apparent through his thin basketball shorts. God, this man would be the death of me.

I bent my lips down to his, my hair falling in a thick curtain around us. Our lips were melting together, he tasted like sin. I wanted more, fuck, I needed more. I sucked on his bottom lip and let my tongue flick out, he opened his mouth immediately. He tasted like honey and peppermint and sex. Our hips were grinding together as our tongues fought for dominance, our need and want and desire getting the best of us.

He moaned into my mouth as he tried to stop his hips from jutting upward, making funny feelings string through my chest and causing my stomach to stir. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my entire life, the way he made me feel went unrivaled. My hands smoothly explored the defined contours of his chest and abs as our mouths fell into a harmonious rhythm. His fingertips tugged on the hem of my shirt, asking my permission, I nodded immediately leaving me in a lacy red bra. "Fuck, Bella," Edward gasped.

Our bare skin was suddenly pressed together, hot and sticky with sweat. I tangled my fingers into his hair, now glad that he had gotten all of that ridiculously gel out of his luxurious locks. He twisted his legs with mine as I descended down his neck and chest licking the salty skin there, his strong hands gripped my hips as he uttered my name in a raspy, strained voice.

My eyes flicked to his and I immediately jumped off when I was met with his black irises. "Shit, Edward. Are you okay?" I'd let things get way to out of hand.

"I've never been better, babe. Just-" His head lulled to the side and I ran over to him and slapped him hard, his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm, Bella, I never would've taken you for a girl who likes it rough. Kinky." He winked at me and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

I repeated my question, ignoring his dumbass remark. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little dizzy, though. Damn, Bella. You really know how to wear a guy out." He stood up, wobbling as he did. He grasped the bedpost to steady himself, acting like nothing happened.

"I shouldn't have let that happen, it was extremely irresponsible of me. I'm so sorry." I searched the room for my shirt, but I came up empty handed. "Where the fuck is my shirt?"

"Here take mine." He handed me a crisp, white button-up shirt. I took it and threw it on.

"Edward, I-" He stop me with his finger pressing against my lips and I jumped away from the contact.

"Bella, I am perfectly fine, there's no need to be sorry. I didn't exactly protest." Pulling me tightly into a hug that I couldn't get out of, he kissed me on top on my head, his lips trailing down the side of my face and ending on my lips then he pulled away. "Bella, it was both our faults, I could've told you to stop, but I didn't. I don't expect you to monitor and be responsible for my health. Don't be sorry." I smiled and realized that he's was sort of right.

I shrugged. "Edward, I never thought I'd say this, like, _ever, _put you're kind of right." He chuckled and shook his head.

"And I promise next time I feel faint I _will_ tell you before we get carried away." I huffed a sigh of relief as I hugged him back.

"You better or I'll kick your ass," I said, trying to sound menacing, yeah, not working. He laughed at me and I punched his shoulder, making him laugh even harder.

"You punch like a girl!"

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrow evilly.

I focused my mind solely on him. I'd never lifted anything quite as heavy as a 6'2 quarterback. I raised my eyes slowly over his body watching as Edward's feet slowly lifted off the ground, his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Okay! Point taken, please put me down," Edward begged.

I did as he requested. He landed on the ground with a tiny thud and stuck his tongue out at me, "Very mature, Edward." He laughed and pulled me onto his lap, letting us fall onto the bed. "I better get home and get dinner started for Charlie."

He stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine, I'll walk you to that thing you claim as a truck."

"Hey! Respect the truck!"

* * *

I finished up dinner with Charlie at around seven, he was passed out in the recliner around seven thirty and I was done with my homework and thinking about Edward by eight. Fuck. No matter what I was doing my thought led to him, it was frustrating and amazing, all at once.

I went to the bathroom and took a nice, slow, hot shower. The scent of strawberries relaxed me and the hot, steamy water made my tension and stress become a thing of the past. I wrapped my hair up into a towel and put on my rob and slippers, preparing to slip into bed and read a book.

But, of course, my life could never go as planned. Rosalie was sitting in my room with Eric Yorkie sleeping on my bed. "Rose! What the fuck?" I gestured to the sleeping Asian boy with Invader Zim pajamas.

"Hello to you too, Bella. He is our test subject for tonight, don't worry he won't remember a thing in the morning." She smiled sweetly and patted him on the head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We had finished up the lesson within two hours and Rose had cleared Eric's memory and jumped him back home, but she surprisingly returned with two cartons of Ben&Jerry's ice cream.

"I want to tell you a few things about my past, it's only fair since you've been so open about yours." I nodded and took a bite of my ice cream, cringing when I got a brain freeze.

"I was born on December 5th, 1921. I was the perfect child, I was quiet and polite, always did my chores and kept my room spotless. My family was wealthy, I guess you could say. My father owned the local bank and my mother stayed at home to tend to me and my older brother, William."

"I was my mother's pride and joy, wherever we went she was showing off her blonde-haired and blue-eyed daughter, she was convinced that I was going to be a star. I had the perfect childhood. All different sorts of pretty dresses, a million different dolls, my own maid, my own dresser. But when the 1930's came around my father's bank started to loose money, a lot of it. I was eleven by the time my father had become a severe alcoholic. He was always so angry, at my brother, at my mother, at me. He claimed that we were spending all of his money in an attempt to ruin his career." She cleared her throat, shutting her eyes, and taking a deep breath before continuing, I could tell this whole thing was not heading towards a happy ending.

"I remember it so clearly, as if it was only yesterday. Which is weird, because all the others have said that their deaths have become a distant memory, but mine still haunts me. Anyways, I had just got done with my lessons on December 4th, 1932 and I was starting to put all my dolls away. They went in order by the colors of their outfits. I had Annie, my favorite, in my hands when my dad came in. He started ripping all my dolls off of the shelves saying that he needed to sell them or else we would lose the house. I protested and cried and screamed and, and, he hit me. Right across the face."

Rosalie's baby blue eyes were filling with tears quickly. I didn't know how to stop them so I just pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I can remember every hit and every punch, every single fucking kick. Forty-seven strikes in all. He was so drunk, I doubt that he remembered any of it in the morning. I woke up in the cellar wrapped in a blanket. My clothes were covered in blood, my entire body hurt, my eyes were swollen shut, and I only had one tooth left. They put me down there because they didn't know what else to do with my dead body."

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. That must've been awful, I can't even imagine." I shook my head, trying to imagine a father doing that to his own daughter.

"Needless to say when I walked upstairs and asked what had happened they all freaked the fuck out. It was actually quite comical. My mother avoided me after that, looking at me like a ghost. When I became a woman and matured into my powers I played mind games with my family to get back at them for the way they treated me, especially my dad.

"And, look where it's brought me, though. I never regret anything that's happened because it's brought me to here and now, and there's no place I'd rather be." She smiled through her tears, her cheeks were red ad puffy.

We sat there quietly as she finished off her carton of ice cream there was really no need for words and a girly conversation. Before she left she thanked me and gave me a tight hug, "Bella, I forgot to warn you."

"About what?"

"Alice has a theme day planned."

"What the fuck is that?" I was terrified already.

"You'll see." And then she was gone.

* * *

I was frustrated, that much was clear. Ms. Galindo sat in front of me, sighing, obviously frustrated with me as well. "Bella, Bella, Bella! You're not clearing your mind, take a deep breath and just trans-"

"Yeah, I know. Translate my feelings onto the canvas, yadda, yadda, yadda." I chewed roughly on the end on my paint brush, causing it to splinter. "Shit."

Ms. Galindo held up her index finger and disappeared into the supply room. I could just scream, I've never had such mental drain, or such an awful creative block before. I paced back and forth in front of my blank canvas, one that had been blank for the past week and a half. The painting was due tomorrow. I am so screwed.

Slapping down a crap job was always an option, well for any other student besides me of course. Ms. G knew what I was capable and expected me to improve every time I did another project, if I didn't get any better or any more creative then she would lower my grade, simple as that.

Ms. G appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Shit, Ms. Galindo, you can't just pop out of thin air like that." She chuckled and handed me a clean tray and a fresh pack of various brushes.

"Okay, Bella, close your eyes." I reluctantly let my eyelids fall. "Picture something inspiring, something beautiful, something that you couldn't go a day without seeing."

I pictured it, making me smile automatically. "Okay, I got it."

"What color scheme?"

"Green. Acrylics. Some black as well. Oh! And some gold, but not like a tacky gold, more of a metallic gold." She left for a moment to go retrieve my paints. She filled up the tray amazingly fast, mixing a million different shades of green.

"Good. I'm going to blindfold you."

"How am I supposed to know what I'm painting if I can't see anything?" I had a feeling I was going to be getting an 'inner artist' speech, again.

"This is all about trusting your instincts, call it an experiment. You need to learn to depend on other senses apart from sight when creating a master piece. Wasn't there a composer who was deaf or something?"

"Beethoven?"

"Yeah, him, whatever. Well you're going to be doing the same thing, except, you'll be doing it with paint. No complaints." She placed the blindfold over my eyes, successfully blocking off all light, leaving me completely blind.

"Here goes nothing. Give me a thin tipped brush with black."

And so the experiment began. I would ask for different brushes with different shades and tints of green, occasionally I'd ask for a gold brush or white. And it only took her a fraction of a second to hand the brush to me, like she was anticipating my every move.

The painting took me a solid ninety minutes, getting me out of gym and some of English class. I knew that the image in my head was definitely not going to come out on paper exactly. I, personally, believe that when I take off the blindfold I will be so ashamed by my painting that I will never again step foot inside the art room again. But Ms. G continued on with encouraging comments and thoughtful hums.

"Okay, I think I'm done." I handed her the light green thick tipped brush.

"You think?"

"I know," I answered back confidently.

She reached behind my head and untied the silk blindfold, my eyes were tightly squeezed shut underneath. "Bella, open your eyes. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

I had to gulp back my complete and utter shock and awe. It was beautiful, it was perfect, a direct copy of the image from my mind almost like a photocopy or a scan. "Huh, wha-, holy mother of God! How in the hell did this come out like this!? It's perfect!"

The painting was of a set of eyes, green eyes, Edward's eyes. His gorgeous green eyes surrounded by perfectly thick, jet black lashes. Except there weren't just plain green irises. Inside of his eyes surrounding his dark black pupils were vibrant green treetops, a forest inside of his eyes, emerald gems attached to thick golden braids of chains were hidden deep, twisting with the dark green vegetation. There were points of light in his eyes where the sun would break through the clouds and shine down on the forest. A pair of green intertwined hands were lying right outside of the pupil of his left eye. My face in shades of green was in the right eye near the cornea. I've never painted anything like it, nothing ever could compare. It was gorgeous, it was perfect.

I beamed with pride and I hugged Ms. Galindo tightly. "Thank you so much! It's so much more than I expected."

"As I said before, I'm excited to see what you'll do this year." She winked and walked into her closet sized office.

I left the painting to dry as I grabbed my books and headed to lunch. I stopped at my locker to drop off my books. I saw Jake heading towards me in the hallway, I waved politely and he waved back. He stopped by my locker and grabbed my hand. Before I could politely pull away he jumped us into a forest, "Jake, what the hell!?"

He looked at me, amused. "It's time for your first lesson, I got us out of classes. Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise." He looked sincere with his apology, looking like a little boy who broke his mom's favorite vase or something.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back with his boyish grin. "Uhm, no I don't mind, I mean I get out of class, right?"

He nodded and sat down on a tree stump, gesturing me to sit on the one beside his. "I'm a shape-shifter, like you. But I'm also a jumper, which is my beta power. I can't teach you jumping, but only because you won't be able to do that until your eighteen and mature. So, clearly, your lesson is going to be about shape-shifting. Let me see what you can do."

I nervously changed my hair so that it was jet black and straight down to my waist, I gave myself Megan Fox's blue eyes, Alice's tiny button nose, Rose's full lips and body. Then I immediately changed myself, I sprouted short, bleach blonde hair, Kim Kardashian's curvy body, my eyes became hazel, my nose long, straight, and proud.

Jake was nodding and watching me, approving of my skills. "Well you've got human shifting down, but can you do this?" His body quivered for a millisecond before he turned into a giant wolf, with dark russet fur and a long snout with a hundred pointy teeth. The wolf jumped into midair and spun turning into a vibrant red cardinal, it flew in circles above my head, swooping down and becoming a cat. The cat nuzzled my leg before sprinting away and changing back into Jake.

"Holy fuck." I was amazed, my body felt paralyzed. Could I really do all of that?

"You try." I stood still, how the hell. "It's almost the exact same thing as human shifting, it just takes more focus, which is why I brought you out to the forest. In the real world other humans' brainwaves interfere with ours, making it harder to focus and execute our goals. Just try, that's all I'm asking."

"Okay, I'll try, I can't guarantee anything." I stared at my hand, picturing a golden retriever's paw in my mind. My hand experienced a small spasm, my fingernails mutating into thick claws, my hand becoming furrier. I gasped and it all returned to normal.

"Bella! That was great, but you scared yourself out of it, next time be ready for the change and keep yourself focused."

I nodded ferociously and returned my focus to my hand, this was seriously fucking creepy. I watched, while keeping my focus mind you, as my hand slowly, and kind of painfully, transformed into a paw, it still had a few human quality like long... fingers? I guess you could call them that.

"Amazing, Bella! Really, that was perfect!" He hugged me tightly, he was so warm. "I think you've had enough for today, that's grab something to eat and I'll take you home."

"Sounds great," I said as my hand returned to normal.

He jumped us into the diner in Forks, we got weird looks from the other customers, "They think we're despicable truants," Jake chuckled as he pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks."

The waitress came and we ordered our food, he made sure I got extra protein and I reminded him that I could take care of myself. "So, what's it like to have been alive for two centuries?"

"It's been... interesting. Seeing everything in the world change, new technology being invented, new fashion trends, shit like that. I've met so many amazing people over my years. But no matter how many people I meet I've always been lonely. You're lucky that you have you're friends, I never had anyone like that. I've never been able to have a serious relationship, I've never been in love, but I've come close to it before." He sighed sadly as he took a sip of his straight black coffee.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, but, just because I like you." He laughed humorlessly as he began his story. "It was 1992 and I was living in Australia at the time, in Sydney, to be more exact. I didn't really have a job, or a home, or any friends, and my family had all died by this point. Her name was Leah Clearwater." I gasped at the name. I knew her. "She was only eighteen and decided to explore the world before going off to college. I ran into her down at the beach. I just remember staring at her, with her long black hair, her tan Native American skin, and her bright white smile. At first she resisted my charm, but she softened up after about a hundred phone calls. I realized that I was at serious risk for falling for this girl after two weeks. So I left."

"You left?" I squinted my eyebrows as I took a bite of steak.

"I left." He stated it simply, as he glanced up at me.

"Why? That makes no sense!"

"Because, I knew that I couldn't be with her for much longer before she figured out what I was. She deserved to have someone that was _human_, not someone like me, I was much too risky, and leaving her then would hurt her less than if I left after a year or two."

It reminded me of the situation with Edward, but I didn't focus on that. "I know her, Jake."

"What?"

"Leah, she, uh, used to babysit me. Her father lives in Forks." He looked so vulnerable and fragile, I just wanted to put my arms around him.

"Is she here?"

The hope showing on his face broke my heart. "No, she lives in Chicago. I'm sorry."

"Is she married?"

"With three kids." He stiffened up and brushed it off.

"Good, she deserves to be happy."

"But what about your happiness, Jake?"

He just shook his head and ran his finger along the rim of the coffee cup. "Let's not talk about such depressing stuff now, Bella."

My phone cut him off, it was Edward. "Hullo?"

"Bella! I've been worried sick, where are you?" His voice echoed off the walls, he was obviously hiding out in the boys bathroom to call me.

"Jake pulled me out of school to teach me how to morph into animals and shit, I was going to text you to let you know, but I got caught up."

"Oh," Edward was holding back his snide remarks about Jake, I could tell. "Well, uh, enjoy you're date. I've got to get back to Biology." He hung up without another word.

* * *

My alarm clock went off at an indecent time the next morning. Oh wait, that wasn;t my alarm clock, that was my annoying best friend Alice Brandon. "Alice! Go the fuck away." My pillow flew at her from across the room, but she intercepted it, throwing it back at me.

Rosalie, still in her pajamas, crawled into bed beside me. "Maybe if we're super quiet, she'll leave us alone and think we're dead." She pulled the covers up over our heads.

"What the fuck is she doing?"

"I warned you about her theme days didn't I?" We both groaned and shielded our eyes as Alice flipped on the lights.

"Alice Brandon, I hope you burn in the fiery pits of hell for this!" She levitated the blanket above us, letting the freezing cold air surround Rose and I.

"Trust me, Bella. You'll be thanking me later. This months theme is, drum roll please, our boyfriends' fantasies!"

Alice was beaming with excitement as Rosalie and I reluctantly rolled out of bed. I grabbed a quick shower before letting Alice doll me up and getting dressed in my outfit.

Edward Cullen, eat your heart out.

* * *

**Well everyone, there's chapter 9! It felt rushed, but whatevs.**

**Uhm, there's not a lot to say, but a lot was covered in this chapter, sort of, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I consider myself to be a nice person, so don't be scared or anything. Hah.**

**Check out my other story, Thursday Nights if you need something else to read!**

**Well, I'm off to the chiropractor to get my back readjusted. :)**

**Review?**

**--Devyn,**

**Oh and I wanted to ask you something, I live in Ohio and got about 10 inches of snow, how much snow did you get (if you live on the east coast of the US)?**


	10. Holy Mother Of Knee Socks

**So, it's been over a month, I am so freaking sorry that I can't even put it into words. RL has been hectic.**

**But thank you to everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot to me :) **

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Thanks to Joss as always, love youu so muchh!**

**EPOV**

Holy mother of knee socks.

I watched as Bella slowly slid out of Alice's yellow Porsche. I knew I shouldn't have told Alice about my little secret. Now I'm going to have a major case of blue balls for the rest of the day, well unless Bella decides to take care of that for me.

Fuck.

The image of Bella on her knees was not helping my situation at all.

"Hey." Bella's soft, sultry voice broke through my thoughts and, I silently thanked God that she couldn't read my mind.

"Uh, wow," I muttered out. She rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Alice tends to go over the top." She motioned to her outfit. A short, blue and green plaid pleated skirt, black knee socks, black high heels, a tie hanging loose around her neck, and a, wait-

"Bella? Is that my shirt?" My white button down, which was barely buttoned up, making her look sexier than hell. She nodded and bit her cherry red lip. "Ung." The bell rang. "Let's skip," I whispered into her ear, making her visibly shiver.

She let her finger run down my chest as she breathed into my ear, "Edward, you can't mess up your perfect GPA, now can you?" She let a few of her fingers slide into my waistband, she let them rest there. "Let's go to class." She tugged on my belt loop and I shamelessly followed her to first period.

Today was going to be hell.

I could see that Em and Jasper were also experiencing the same uncomfortable situation as I was, but they knew what was coming, so they weren't as shocked when Rosalie showed up in her slutty mechanic's outfit and when Alice popped out of her Porsche in a corset and skinny jeans, looking like a modernized civil war woman.

The two douche bags looked over at me and chuckled. I held up my middle finger and put my hand possessively on Bella's ass. She smacked my hand and rolled her eyes at me. "Pig." She cracked a smile and I knew I was forgiven. I wonder how she would feel about a boob grab...

First period sucked, big time. Bella sat across the room from me and she kept looking at me over her shoulder, giving me these seductive looks while crossing and uncrossing her long, perfect legs. She would nibble on her lip and chew on the end of her eraser. Saying that I was rock solid by lunch time was an understatement.

I swear to fucking God you could cut the sexual tension at our table with a knife. Emmett and Rosalie were groping each other underneath the lunch table and Alice and Jasper were doing that freaking creepy thing where they just stare into each others eyes, all lovey-dovey and shit. Bella sat across the table from me and ate her apple, occasionally running her shoe up and down my leg.

I reached over and yanked her chair next to mine, making her yelp loudly. "You, Isabella Swan, are driving me fucking insane. I can't resist you much longer."

She grinned and lowered her voice, breathing down my neck heavily, "I'm not asking you to." The bell rang and she grabbed her messenger bag, swaying her curvy hips as she walked away.

I groaned loudly calling unwanted attention to myself. I let my head fall to the table with a loud bang. "Fuuuuuck."

I pulled myself together and thought of Rosie O'Donnell, naked. I calmed down almost instantly. But, only to return to my previous state when I walked into Biology and watched Bella suck slowly on a red lollipop.

I sat down in my normal seat beside her and smirked. "Bella, is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

She giggled quietly, "Edward, don't tease me." She bit her lip hard as my confident grin faltered for just a moment. The teacher came it and we let the silence fall over us as Banner's painfully long class almost bored us to tears.

But, of course, with Bella nothing could possibly be boring. She slid a piece of paper over to me as class started.

_Truth or Dare?_

I smiled and quickly wrote back. _Dare._

_I dare you to tell Jessica that she looks pretty today._

I turned around to see Jessica flirting profusely with Mike Newton., "Jessica, I think that you look pretty today." I winked at her and her eyes went wide with shock as her breathing quickened. I turned around before she could rape me or jump me or something.

_I think she might die of a heart attack. Bella, that was cruel. _She read what I wrote and shrugged, rolling her eyes making me laugh lightly. _Truth or Dare?_

_Dare. _She quirked a freshly tweazed eyebrow.

_I dare you to make Banner's pants fall down. _She rolled her eyes, not a moment later Mr. Banner's pants fell to his ankles revealing too-small boxer briefs. There's an image I will_ never _forget.

_Edward, is there a reason you want to see him in his undies? Is there something you need to tell me?_

I threw a heavy eye roll her way and wrote, _This, _I pointed to my overly obvious erection, _is all because of you._

Her face blazed uncontrollably as her breathing became unsteady. I smiled, finally being able to affect her like she was affecting me. She cleared her throat and wrote, _Truth or Dare?_

_Dare._

_Hmm, I dare you to go in front of the class, take off your shirt, sit on Banner's desk and quote a Shakespearean play, of your choice. Oh, and don't forget your accent, love ;)._

Is she serious? I looked at her and she laughed a little bit while gesturing to the front of the class room. She's so dead. But, there was no way in hell I was going to back down from a dare.

I strutted to the desk and ignored Banner's weird look as I stripped off my shirt. I glared at Bella when a few of the girls and front row moaned rather loudly.

I sat down on Mr. Banner's desk and prepared my best accent, which, if I was being totally honest, sucked.

"_Did my heart love till now?_

_Forswear it, sight!_

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

I quoted _Romeo and Juliet_ as I stared at Bella. I was ready to continue, but Mr. Banner grabbed my arm and threw my shirt at me, telling me to sit back down. Every single girl stood up and clapped, besides Bella who sat sucking on her lollipop with a bit of a shocked expression on her face.

I winked at her as I pulled my shirt back over my head and sat back down.

I slid the paper back over to her asking, _Truth or Dare?_

_Dare._

_Use your powers. _Was all I wrote.

She exhaled loudly and thought for a moment. The erasers flew up above Mr. Banner's head, when he turned around she made the erasers get rid of everything he just wrote on the board. The students were staring in shock and utter disbelief. Victoria whispered something about needing to stop getting high before class to herself. Banner turned around and looked completely confused, scratching his balding head while picking up the marker to rewrite everything.

A huge gust of wind ripped through the classroom making papers flying everywhere in a furious tornado. The Bunsen burners flicked on, the flames growing so large they were almost touching the ceiling.

The fire alarm rang and after a moment the sprinklers turned on, making every girl screech about their hair and make-up. Bella just laughed as the classroom calmed back down. Mr. Banner was telling everyone to remain calm and make their way outside.

Bella was almost completely soaked through, as was I. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom, we ran in the opposite direction of the exit doors and ended up in a janitor's closet.

We were both soaking wet and panting as we shut the door. Bella pulled on the chain to turn the light on. I couldn't even take in my surroundings because all I could see was Bella shedding her jacket, her tie came off next, falling at her feet. She bit her lip as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving the bottom two buttons still fastened.

She grabbed at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Tiny rivets of water were running down her neck and into her thin, bright red bra. We stood still and just stared into each others eyes, breathing like we had just ran a marathon. The only other sound in the room was the sprinkler running above our heads and the fire alarm in the distance. I heard footsteps down the hallway and doors opening. Bella's eyes grew wide and she grabbed my hand and stared at my watch. "Stop." Everything around us froze, it was eerily still, the water above us frozen like ice in midair.

"Now, where were we?" Bella's thick voice ruptured my wonderment.

I moaned as she placed her lips back to mine, grabbing my hair and twisting it hard with her fingers. I was trying to blatantly ignore the buzzing that was filling my ear drums as she opened her mouth to me. I shoved my hips roughly against hers once her tongue slid into mine. I pulled apart the last few buttons of her shirt and let it fall to the water soaked floor. I ran my my hands down her back, her skin feeling like pure silk under my fingertips. I lifted her up by her ass and placed her on a tall stool in the corner of the janitor's closet, our lips never parting, her hands stationed on my abdominal, feeling my body, and paying special attention to my happy trail of hair.

She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. Her core pressing against my stomach. Fuck, I could feel her wetness. Suddenly, my eyesight was going blurry, my head began to feel light and, it felt like I was having an outer body experience. Fuck! Not now. I told myself to ignore it, convincing the angel on my right that this wasn't a big deal and that I'd be fine.

My lips were in line with her bare stomach, I let my lips run up and down her middle, her breathing was shaky and erratic. "Edward," Bella whispered, her voice was like gravel mixed with pure sex.

I pushed her plaid skirt up, showing me her lacy, red thong. My vision went black but, I ignored it and continued, kissing the inside of her thighs blindly. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, my lungs were burning. I kept blinking my eyes furiously. My eyesight was going in and out.

I needed this., I needed to touch her and make her feel _good_ because of me.

I pushed aside the offending lace and ran my fingertips over her lips. I could hear her groan and take a shallow breath. My head was killing me, I couldn't take this anymore, the pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt on the football field or on the basketball court, or in any fight I'd ever been in.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I tragically tore my hands away from her and slumped against the wall. My vision slowly returned, the first thing I saw was Bella crying on her stool her clothes were oddly returned to their perfect, dry condition.

"Edward! Oh fuck, thank God! Are you okay? What hurts? Please say something! Oh my fucking God, are you mute! Shit! Can you hear me?" I gripped my head in my hands and sort of smiled at her worry.

"Bella, love, calm down. I'm fine, just a little worn out, I guess. I should've stopped earlier, you couldn't have known, it's my fault," I said trying to reassure her.

"We probably shouldn't have done it at all, Edward." The look on her face was full of guilt, it almost broke my heart in two.

"Please don't tell me you regret that. That was amazing. No one has ever made me feel quite like that, Bella. Only you can do it." A small, sad smile broke across her face.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

After convincing Banner that he was responsible for the fire and the flying chalkboard erasers and making him let us leave for the rest of the day due to 'emotional stress' Bella and I pulled up to the only restaurant in town.

I shoved a few fries in my mouth after dipping them in ketchup. "So, tomorrow's the big day." She took a bite out of her double cheeseburger.

"Don't remind me."

I chuckled at her. "Why not? I thought you'd be excited." The waitress brought me another chocolate milkshake.

"Birthdays bring attention, and I hate attention. I'd be better off if no one even knew about mine. But, I don't want to go through all the pain again, and I don't want to be frozen in time., I want to grow old with the person I love and get wrinkles and have grandchildren and I don't want to have to say goodbye to everyone I love. That will all happen because of my stupid fucking birthday. One day is going to change my entire life. And all I can really do is wish that this day would never end. The worst part of it all was that it could've all been prevented."

"How?" She finished off her Mountain Dew and looked at her shoes.

"Well, the night I 'died' I threw this huge fit because I wanted to make cupcakes for my class. We didn't have any cupcake mix, but we had brownie mix. But no, I had to have cupcakes because it wouldn't be the same if we had brownies. I cried and cried for hours until my mom agreed to take me to the store, and well, you know what happened after that. Just think, if I wouldn't have been so goddamn selfish my mom would be alive and I'd be ordinary."

"Bella, it was fate, you can't do anything to change it. You're extraordinary, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's what I love about you, it makes you special."

"It makes me a freak, Edward."

"When will you ever see yourself clearly, I wish you could just see yourself through my eyes." I ran my finger down her jaw and across her silk covered lips.

She ignored my statement. "Come on, lets go." I put down a twenty dollar bill earning a glare from Bella, making me smile at her ridiculousness.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat down on my bed after changing into some sweats. The clock was glaring at me in harsh red letters. 11:11. _Make a wish, Bella._

_I wish that I could just be normal._

As I expected nothing happened. No miraculous miracle struck me. I was still 'special' or whatever you wanna call it. And I know that I was stuck like this for the long run, I couldn't change it now. I turned my attention to the calendar and looked at the spot where I cut out the thirteenth of the month.

What am I supposed to do now? Just sit here and wait for the pain and headache to set in?

My phone rang from across the room, I didn't move and grabbed the phone as it floated in the air above me. Alice texted me.

_Be there in a few with everyone. _

_Xoxo. Al._

A few meant a few seconds, everyone jumped into my room, including Edward who looked completely stunned and amazed at what had just happened. "What the- I mean, I was just there and now I'm here, uh, what?"

Everyone laughed at him, Jake slapped him on the back. "Edward, its called jumping." Edward nodded his head cluelessly.

"What are you all doing here?" Edward sat on the bed beside me, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close. I smiled at the amazing, warm contact.

"Celebrating, Bella! What else? We even brought presents and a cake." Alice clapped her hands and grinned proudly.

Rosalie gave me a sympathetic look. "We couldn't restrain her, and uh, we let Emmett make the cake, so I apologize in advance for the food poisoning."

I shifted uncomfortably under the attention and stares. I'm glad my friends care about me and all, but this was exactly what I didn't want. "Uh, thanks. I mean this isn't necessary, but it means a lot to me." I glanced at the clock twenty-nine minutes until my birthday.

Emmett stood up and open a pan, revealing a sad looking chocolate cake. "I tried my best on this, so I'm sure it'll be great." Everyone gave him wary glances as he cut his masterpiece and passed the pieces to everyone in the room.

I took the first bite. It was decent, a little grainy and overly sweet, but it was edible. "Wow, Emmett, this is great." Everyone fake moaned in agreement.

Em shoveled his enormous piece down his throat and smiled happily. "I think I'm going to be a baker in our next town."

Jasper smiled., "I thought you wanted to be successful in life, Emmett." Emmett threw him the bird.

Alice jumped up out of my bean bag chair. "Presents! I'll go first. I re-did your wardrobe, no need to thank me. I'll bring everything over this weekend, don't worry, you'll love it."

"Thanks, Alice. That's, uh, great." She didn't catch me reluctance to accept her gift, it was just too much for a birthday present.

Rosalie stepped up next with a small, rectangle package wrapped in green paper. "I didn't buy it, it's something that my mom had given me a long time ago. When I saw it laying in one of my boxes I immediately thought of you."

I couldn't wrap my mind around the sentimental value this must hold with Rose, and I felt almost bad for accepting it, whatever it was. I wordlessly took it front her hands and ripped the paper. It was an original copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I gasped and opened up the front cover, it was signed. Holy fucking shit, it was signed.

I put my arms around her neck and squeezed as hard as I could. "Ro, this is fucking perfect, thank you so much! I love it!"

"Good, I'm glad Bella. Emily Bronte and my mother grew up together before my mom moved to the states. When my mom found out that Emily was really Ellis Bell she immediately sent for a signed copy."

"Rose, you're present has _nothing_ on my present, I'm afraid." He gently shoved his girlfriend aside and gave me an envelope, I gave him a curious look. "Just open it, you'll love it."

I opened the yellow envelope and pulled out coupons that said 'Hang Out With Emmett For Free'. I couldn't help but laugh at them. The present was just so _Emmett_.

"Thanks, Em. I'm sure I'll be using them quite frequently." He hugged me roughly, knocking the breath out of me.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Happy birthday, Bella." Jasper handed me a thick, heavy book with a bow on top. "I kept the receipt in case you wanted to return it for something different." He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably in his shoes.

It was a book on reading auras and emotions. "This is actually really great, Jazz. I have a feeling that this will come in handy. Thank you."

Jake was up next, even though I definitely wasn't expecting anything from him, seeing as I've only known him for a few days. "Happy birthday, Bells. This was something I've picked up throughout my travels." He gave me a small leather bracelet with a wooden wolf charm dangling from it, it was beautiful.

"Thank you, everyone. This has been a great birthday."

Alice looked from me to Edward, "I'll give you guys a moment." My friends shuffled out of my room and Edward looked at me with a perplexed expression.

"I haven't gotten a girl a present since second grade when Jessica told me that I had to since we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I know it makes me sound like an asshole but its the truth. And I'm trying to be different for you, and I want you to know that. And this, hopefully, will convince you."

He put his present down in my lap. "You don't seem like an extravagant jewelry type of girl. I hope I didn't screw up." I started to untie the red ribbon as he pulled out his camera and started clicking pictures of me. It was a black, leather bound journal. It was beautiful, it looked worn and it smelled like old books, my favorite smell in the world, next to Edward's heavenly scent of course.

"It's so you can write down your memories of us, or of high school or whatever, so you won't ever forget when your somewhere else in the world in a different decade."

I pushed away a tear that was running down my cheek. "Edward, shit, this is just what I needed. Thank you."

"I just don't want you to forget what makes you happy, you know?" I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. He sighed into my hair when Alice knocked on my door.

"Bella, Edward. Sorry to interrupt but we should probably take this to our house. Things might get a bit messy, and loud."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I had two minutes, two fucking minutes before I became frozen in time. I paced around one of the guest bedrooms with my friends staring at me like I was a complete lunatic. "Why the fuck am I sweating?"

Alice turned on the overhead fan, "B, calm down its just a side effect." I glance at the clock before pulling off my sweat shirt. One more minute. "Bella, you're going to need to lay down. It'll be much easier." I did as she said as and I kicked my shoes off.

And that's when I felt the fire erupt in my veins, my head exploding with sharp jabs of pain. I let out a strangled pain-filled groan. This was _much_ worse than the first time.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt helpless as I watched Bella thrashing in pain on the bed, Alice instructed me not to touch her. It took all my strength not to reach out and grab her and pull her into my arms and kiss her softly in all the right places. But there wasn't anything I could do except watch in agony.

I stepped outside on the balcony with Alice for some fresh air. "Why is this even happening, Alice?"

"Her body is adjusting itself to accommodate her new and improved powers, her brain is sort of uh... stretching, that's a good word for it, so that it has room for the abilities to function."

"What does it feel like?" I was scared of the answer.

"It feels like you're in a pit of fire while someone stabs you and hits you with a truck repeatedly. It's the most painful experience of your life, Edward. But, Bella's strong, she'll make it."

"Has anyone ever not made it?"

"Uhm, yeah. Before Rosalie had Emmett she dated someone of our kind, his name was Royce King, very prestigious. He was extremely weak and his body just couldn't handle it. His heart failed." She must've seen the look of complete horror on my face. "Don't worry, Bella takes great care of herself. She'll be perfectly fine." I could've swore I heard her whisper 'I hope' as I walked inside.

I sat down in the chair diagonal from the bed and tried to fight my heavy eyelids, but it was a useless fight.

I woke up a few hours later to a blood curdling scream. I rushed over to the bed where Bella sat with her head in her hands. "Make it stop, please make it stop!" I didn't know what to fucking do. Her face was streaked with tears and her thin pajamas were sodden with thick, sticky sweat.

Her eyes flew open and landed on mine, I wasn't prepared for it. Her eyeballs were entirely white. No color, no red veins, just blank white. I held back my scream and followed my instincts. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, ignoring Alice's earlier request to not touch her.

Bella stopped shaking and screaming. Her nuzzled her face into the side of my neck. "You make it all go away, Edward." She slipped into a silent sleep as I held her tighter than ever.

And that's when I felt it, the horrible, angonizing pain. I felt like I was on fire, like I was stuck inside of a paper shredder. As I held Bella the pain grew more intense. I would take the pain for her, she deserves this, this is what I am meant to do.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and hopelessness.

I held tighter.

* * *

**So, uhm, yeah.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me goddamn long enough to write.**

**On Friday I am leaving for a ten day trip to France :) I cannot wait. (To everyone who lives in France, if you see some random American girl walking around trying to speak French, and most likely failing, wiith an awful accent. It's probably me, don't be a stranger, hahah.)**

**Anyways, so if I don't reply to any reviews and it seems like I am dead to the world, it's because I'm on a different continent.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**-Devyn, xoxo**


	11. Apologies and New Stories

Hi, Everyone! So how many of you would like to shoot me, punch me, torture me, set me on fire, or throw tiny projectile objects at me?

Shit, all of you?

Can't say I'm surprised at all. I'd actually like to do that to myself. I told myself I'd never be one of those authors that kept her readers waiting for months for an update, because I completely hate it when I have to wait for my updates and the story was just getting good.

I'm sure many of you have just given up on my stories because they aren't worth the wait. But, hopefully most of you are sticking with me and don't absolutely hate my guts right now.

Towards the end of school my life was getting ridiculously hectic and I was out of town almost every weekend for volleyball tournaments and my schoolwork load was piling up and writing, unfortunately, took the backseat.

Because of my crazy life I've been stressed and writing just isn't coming easily to me, and it almost always has. It's really frustrating to the point of tears for me, because I have all the ideas just bubbling up in my head and I can't get them to flow right and I can't put anything into words.

I know exactly where I want 'Beautiful Catastrophe' and 'Thursday Nights' to go, each of them have very detailed plot outlines that I follow, but also make random changes to. For example, the main reason that I wrote Thursday Nights was because of one of the last scenes wouldn't get out of my head and I just had to write it or it would drive me crazy.

Please trust me on this, if I were to put out chapters right now they'd be about five pages long and they would be absolutely horrible and they would ruin everything.

But, I've been working really hard on fixing this goddamn writers block and should have a chapter or two up within the next week or two... fingers crossed.

Please stay with me and if you have ANY questions feel free to PM me and ask me, I am very friendly and love hearing from you even if you hate my guts and want me to burn in hell...

Oh! Before I forget here is something I actually managed to produce that doesnt suck...

This is a new story called My Coach's Daughter, here's a sneak peek of chapter one, (TN readers there's more then what you've read already)

**BPOV**

I watched my dad anxiously on the TV, the NFL draft was today and I was praying to God that he wouldn't give up his star quarterback because of me. But, knowing my father and his damn rules I knew that James didn't have a chance in hell to stay in Dallas.

One of the announcers sounded surprised, "According to our sources, it looks like Coach Charles Swan has decided that he is going to trade out James Clark to the Jets. Which is a huge shock, seeing as Clark lead him to second place in the Superbowl this year. I've never seen a coach do something of this nature. He'll most likely have to pull in a QB from college now."

"Shit, Charlie!" I cursed at his picture on the TV.

Finally, Charlie's pick was up. He got up out of his chair and walked confidently to the podium. "The Dallas Cowboys choose Edward Cullen from UCLA."

I clicked the TV off and shot off a text to my father knowing he'd get it as soon as he walked off.

_You're in serious trouble. What in God's name are you doing? Do you want to lose another Superbowl, because that's what's going to happen if you let a rookie play. Just because James couldn't keep it in his pants doesn't mean you have to kick him off the team dad._

_Love,_

_Your very pissed off daughter._

I sent it and threw my phone across the living room, missing the TV by a mere inch or two. I stomped up to my room and turned on the music full blast.

Who the hell is Edward Cullen anyways?

**EPOV**

It was the first day of real practice and it was blistering hot in Dallas. Not that I wasn't used to heat, hell I lived in LA for four years before coming here. But that was a different kind of heat. Dallas heat was dry, suffocating. Practice was going to be hell. I already could feel it. I grabbed my pads out of the trunk of my Volvo and slowly headed towards the locker room, showing my ID to the guard waiting at the gate.

When I got there only a few guys had shown up. You could tell which ones were veterans and which ones were rookies, rookies had this green tint to them, looking nervous, like they could puke at any given moment. And I'm absolutely certain that I had the exact same expression on my face as well.

Twenty minutes later I was ready and anxious to start, today would be the first time I was going to be able to actually touch a football and practice with _my_ team since my senior year at UCLA. But this was the big leagues, things would be different and much harder.

The locker room was packed and full of adrenaline and testosterone. I heard a whistle and a loud, scruffy voice. Coach Swan. "Listen up guys, especially the rookies." A few of the guys murmured their hellos to the coach. "As many of you know today is the first day of practice, we'll be working hard, you will be in excruciating pain, and many of you will run back to your mommies and daddies with your tail tucked in between your legs like a little girl. If you can't take the pain then get the hell off of my field, simple as that. But it's all worth it when you get to wake up every goddamn morning and see this on your finger." He pointed to a platinum Superbowl championship ring, the one he himself had won back in the seventies as a quarterback for Cincinnati. He pointed to the two men on either side of him. "This is the defensive coach Billy Black and the offensive coordinator Harry Clearwater, these gentlemen know what the hell they're talking about, so listen well and learn. This year, like last year, we will also be joined by my daughter, Bella. She knows the game of football like the back of her hand, even tried to play in high school, she'll be around to give tips and pointers, take what she says seriously. She will not take shit from any of you and she can dish it out twice as bad as any one of you. And that brings me to my one and only rule. Do not touch my daughter, if I hear one word out of Bella's mouth about anything inappropriate or if I see it myself you'll end up like James Clark, traded to the worst team in the NFL. I do not care how good you are or how far you've taken the team, you will not be here next season. Mark my words, men."

I looked at Charlie, he was decently tall and was well built except for his newly developing beer belly. He had dull brown hair kept in a short crop. His eyes were a sullen brown surrounded by puffy, sagging skin. If his daughter looked anything like his father, staying away from wouldn't be an issue for me.

"Let's go guys." A few players let out loud yells of excitement, while my breakfast threaten to spew everywhere.

A few hours later we were running up and down the stairs of the stadium when coach called us down for a rare water break. I grabbed a paper cup from the stack and filled it with ice cold water from the cooler. It was gone in two seconds.

Emmett McCarty, arguably the best defensive player in the nation, grabbed a cup of water and grinned at me, "Hey Boss Man. How's your first practice going so far?"

"It's the closest thing I've come to hell, but nothing I can't handle." I said confidently.

"So, coach didn't scare you with his pre-season speech?"

"Nah, nothing I haven't heard before, but the 'don't touch my daughter' thing was new for me." I filled my cup again, trying to hydrate myself for the next three hours of practice.

"Yeah, he's real protective over Bells, always has been, when he found out about her and James he went ballistic. I can't blame James for trying though."

"What, is she cute or something?" I crumbled up my cup and threw it into a large trashcan.

He laughed humorlessly at me, "Edward, man are you in for it." He hit me on the helmet a few times before running away to go join the next drill. I ran up to Coach Clearwater and got ready for a passing drill. Mike Newton, a two year veteran QB was in line behind me, I heard him let out a soft moan. I backed away from him slowly. That was just awkward and wrong on so many levels. I followed his eyes to the other side of the field.

It was a girl about my age yelling at Coach Swan, her long, thin arms flailing in the air. She was in Daisy Duke shorts, her long legs going on for at least ten miles, somehow the cowboy boots she had on made her look incredibly sexy. her shirt was cut off right below her perfect rack showing her well-toned midriff. Her skin was a light bronze, throwing off light to make her look ethereal. I took my eyes off her body and noticed that her dark brown hair was thrown up into a high ponytail. I held back a groan as I stared at her greedily. I was already thinking of ways to getting her into my bed and fucking her until she's sore for weeks.

I looked over at Mike and knocked on his shoulders. "Is that one of the infamous cheerleaders?" I asked hopefully, knowing that if she was I'd get to see her in next to nothing every game.

He laughed at me. "God, I wish. But, no. That, my friend, is thee one and only Isabella Swan."

Oh dear God in heaven, please help me.

**BPOV**

"Conditioning, Dad. Really! Are you fucking stupid? You're putting them through conditioning when they have a spring game in two days. They're all gonna be sorer than fuck and are gonna look like idiots trying to run up and down the field against the Dolphins. What you should be doing is going over plays again and again until its engraved in their dreams." I ranted at my father who just sat there and stared at me with his whistle hanging limply from his lips.

"Bella, calm down." I felt my eyes grew wider than I thought possible.

"I _will not_ calm down, Charlie. They're not even close to being ready for a game!" I huffed loudly as my chest rose and fell roughly.

"Bella, listen to me. I have been a coach for twenty years I know that they aren't ready."

I started to protest but then stopped after his words computed fully in my mind. "Wait, what. Then why-"

He cut me off. He blew his whistle and yelled at them to rotate their conditioning stations. "Bella, I rescheduled the Dolphins game. So, just take a breather, I think your hair is turning gray. This team is my responsibility, not yours. I know what I'm doing here, Bells." He patted me on the top of my head.

I turned and walked off, up to the press box of the practice field where my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice, were eating their lunch. "So, what's the news from Papa Swan?" Ro popped a french fry in her mouth and smirked.

"He moved the Dolphins game so that he could get them all into shape, or some dumb shit like that, I swear he doesn't tell me anything anymore." They both chuckled at me.

"So, did you get a better look at the fresh meat?" Alice was of course talking about the fresh round of rookies that were lucky enough to be drafted into the Cowboys line-up this year.

"Of course I did Ali bug." We all picked up our binoculars and they listened intently as I pointed out the best of the best. "And finally ladies, one of the best asses I have ever seen in my years as an avid football fan, I direct you to the new rookie QB in the number 17 jersey."

They both nodded in appreciation. "Okay, he definitely wins, no contest." Alice slurped at her milkshake.

"He deserves a motherfucking trophy or a certificate or something. What's his name?"

"Ethan or Edmund something, but I honestly do not give a shit. His name is Senor Nice Ass for all I care." I smiled widely as I looked at Senor Nice Ass's ass for another good five minutes as the team switched into a scrimmage drill. It took all I had not to get down on my knees and thank God that Charlie was finally running plays with them.

I watched in pain as the second string team, led by Senor Nice Ass, was obliterated by the first string, who was led by Mike Newton of all people. The only reason Mike was on the team was because he's my father's ex-girlfriend's son and Charlie felt bad for him.

It only took one more botched play by the new QB before I was running down onto the field, by-passing my father who was screaming profanities at me to get off the 'goddamn field' before I got hit by a linebacker. I could hear the crashing of helmets as I tore towards SNA. Emmett's voice broke through my haze as he yelled at the team to stop play. SNA saw me coming and his eyes widen, _good you better be scared._

I grabbed his facemask. "What the fuck are you doing?" He took out his mouth piece and then his helmet after I reluctantly let it go.

"Excuse me?" He was breathing hard and it took me a moment to come back into my thoughts after meet his amazing emerald eyes and his sweaty copper mess of hair.

"You're running the play completely wrong." I felt Charlie's arm of the back of my arm, I turned around and shook him off. "Look, whatever your name is-"

"Edward, my name is Edward Cullen." He said softly.

"Aww, well my name is Bella Swan and I like long walks on the beach and staring dreamily into my lover's eyes and holding hands. Look, Edwin I don't care what your name is, I just want you to run the goddamn play right."

He looked shocked, "Okay, then show me how to do it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his helmet from him.

I pulled the huddle in, while SNA stood directly behind me. I bent over to readjust my boot and someone shoved SNA into the back of me, making his groin collide with my ass which gave me inappropriate thoughts. I shook them off and I stood back up. "Okay guys, same play again. Arizona. Tyler I want you to run your cuts harder, stop being such a pussy. Alright, let's go."

I put the helmet on roughly and cringed as the helmet's sweat soaked my freshly cleaned hair. I got into position behind the center who's name evaded me at this very moment. "Arizona on two! Hut, hike." The ball snapped back into my hands without fumble, I knew that the guys weren't stupid enough to hit me but all I could think in my head was _don't let them hit you, get it out of your hands, Bella, throw a good pass, score._

I watched as Tyler came across my vision perfectly but I also saw Eric Yorkie waiting patiently for me to throw it to Tyler so that he could intercept it. _Option two, Bella. Find option two._ I knew I couldn't run, I had cowboy boots on, so that was out. I smiled as Laurent broke free and sprinted up the field about forty yards away from me I hurled the ball towards him in a perfect spiral. I took off my helmet and shoved it into Edward's chest, and smiled as the ball fell perfectly into Laurent's hands and he ran into the end zone. "And that is how Arizona is done." I swatted him on the butt as I walked away.

**Just let me know what you think**, and again I apologize for the delay in chapters. :(

-Devyn.


End file.
